Universal War
by fire assassin
Summary: The ultimate war for all worlds is about to begin, and our last hope rest with one man. my newst story, in which i will be focused on for nearly the rest of the year. Mainly revolves around OCs. I AM ACCEPTING OCs, wait... I NEED OC's. please read. (ATTENTION: READ LAST CHAPTER FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING STORY AND ACCEPTANCE OF OC'S! IT'S HIGHLY IMPORTANT!)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright baby, I'm back and this time I am ready to rock and roll. So if some of you who know me through my stories and to those who don't, I am the fire assassin and I am here to make the ultimate crossover of all cross overs. To be frank, though, it was hard to come up with an idea, but I'm bored as hell and I need to do something for the new year, so I decided to come up with a challenge to all those who want to take part in this. Now before I begin, I'll explain the main summary of the story, so here goes.**

**Long ago, in a world outside ours, there was a war that took place with all gods of good and evil. This war brought chaos and destruction as it was part of an ancient prophecy: that a god, weather of good or evil, will acquire the power of complete darkness and will have his will replaced with insanity. The god was hakai, the dark god of chaos and destruction, was the destined maniac to have that power and he took on the 9 strongest gods to rule as the most supreme god. Seigi, the god of justice, was the only one to survive. Hakai, who was defeated by his polar opposite, was sent to shi the death god, who kept him in eternal torment for over thousands of years. But one day, hakai tricked the dead souls to cause a revolt and, in the confusion, hurt shi gravely and escaped in to the voids of all worlds with a portion of his all-time power. Seigi heard of this and went to shi, who gave him the ability of sending hakai back to death's arms once his killed and warned the young god that once he go after hakai, his power will not be at his fullest. Seigi agreed, and went afet his dark brother, in a chase that will lead to the ultimate battle for all worlds.**

**That the story in a nut shell, now to the fun part: the chapter. Be mindful that I will try my best so don't blame me if I screw up. Oh and I ONLY OWN MY OC'S, NOTHING ELSE!**

UNIVERSAL WAR

In the middle of night, at New York, rain fell down from the sky. The rain fell hard as a man appeared to be walking. The man seemed to be walking with a blue hood on him and seemed to be alone. Then, as he continued in his stroll...

**[CRASH]**

The man turn to the source and rushed over at the area as fast as possible, running as though the rain was just nothing but air to him. It was there that he saw a group of thugs, at least five of them, surrounding a young women. The girl was a teen, at least 16 at best. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and wore a pink coat, blue skirt, and a pair blue slipper.

"Just give us the dough bitch, and we won't hurt ya." one of the thugs said in a gruff voice.

"Oh come on, man. Don't lie to the cunt like that," said the other on next to the talker. "First we are going to have some fun with this bitch."

The girl began to back away, as she felt complete fear. Was this it, is she going to be tortured and raped and possibly killed. Is life that cruel, or does it just have something against her.

Then as the thugs were ready to make their move, the man stepped in and tapped on one of their shoulders. "What the-" was all the thug had a chance to say before he hit the floor when the man delivered a quick jab to his face. The others turned to see their friend on the floor and began to put two and two together.

"Hey dickface, did yo-"again the man attacked and this time kicked the thug in the gut and landed a hard uppercut, making the man fall hard. The rest of the three jumped and tried to attack the man, however he was ready. He quickly used his speed to tackle one of the thugs and the did a backflip, in which he landed both of his feet on the other twos back, which knocked them out as he stood on top both of them. Once the thugs were done, he went to the girl. She was now more afraid of this man. What would he do to her? Then, the man… stuck out his hand.

"Are you alright, it's okay, I won't hurt you." He said with kindness in his voice. The girl looked at the hand and took it. She was then on her feet and began to look at her hero. He was tall, at least a few inches away from being 6 feet tall, he was also young, at least 17 by the looks of it. He had blue sneakers, blue pants with white lightning bolts on the side. She then saw his chest, which had on a black muscle shirt, and a blue opened jacket that had white lines on the forearms and the shoulders the ended with blue gloves on his hands. His skin was light and was quite fair. His hair was odd though: it was all black and untidy, but had a white stripe on the crown that stood like a small Mohawk in a way, ending in a pony tail that reached to his back. However, his eyes caught the girl most, for they were light blue eyes that were unbelievably colorful with spirit and life. The girl then gains her composure and talked.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You saved my life" she said with pure honesty. If it wasn't for this man, she wouldn't probably alive right now. The man looked at her and showed a warm and generous smile. "oh, don't mention it, miss.."

"Lisa, Lisa Vale." Lisa said with a smile as she looked at her savior. "And, your name?"

The man then showed his smile once again as he said his name. "Seigi, Seigi Washi. It's nice to meet you, Lisa." It was soon that Seigi noticed that it was getting more late. "I think we should be going our separate ways now, before they wake up." Seigi said as he pointed to the thugs.

"Okay, but will I see you again?" Lisa said as she was hoping for a yes. She really wanted to meet Seigi again, she doesn't know why, but she felt as if she could trust him more then he let on. As if he if he is more of a good person then he seems.

Seigi smiled as he gave Lisa a wink. "Maybe, we just have to wait and see." It was then that the 2 left and went to their separate ways. However, unknown to them, an evil force was watching them. An evil force in the form of a man around the age of Seigi, with light tanned skin and a feral like smile. He wore black combat boots, black pants with flames on the bottom of them. A black vest with white fur around the collar, and sleeve, with a picture of swirling flames on the back, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was blood red that was completely spiky and wild, leading it way to the back. But his eyes were another matter, as they were blood red as well, showing a mix of hate, insanity, and bloodlust.

"So you really did follow me, huh Seigi?" he then be gins to chuckle as he pay attention to the girl. "alright, I guess I can find some time to play with you, but first, im going to need a little help. And she would do just fine." He then disappeared.

[Later, in the morning]

Seigi was walking in the streets as he began to try and pass the time. He was bored, and nothing was fun around that he considered doing. Then, he saw a group of people looking at a building. He was curious as to what was going on, so he went and checks. What he found, was horrifying. The man from before was on the roof of the building and was holding Lisa by her throat, keeping her near the edge.

"Hey, Seigi! I know you're down there! Come up here, and I might let her go. Oh wait, but you know me. I am a man known to lie" the man said as he smiled. Seigi knew what he had to do, as he ran to the building, and headed straight to the roof.

"Let her go, now!" said the blue eyed hero.

"So forceful, don't you think you should calm down before you lose your cool, brother." The man said with a grin as he threw Lisa to Seigi, who caught her.

"Are you okay?"

Lisa looks at him. She seemed drained and was tired, but no wounds as far as he could tell. "Yes… who is he?"

"he is….. my brother…..Hakai." seigi said as he laid her down and looked at his brother, Hakai.

"hahahahahaha so what you doing here, brother. I at least thought that shi would send someone more stronger to face me. Oh wait, that's right, there id no one stronger, because I killed them all! Hahahahahahaha, isn't life just grand." Hakai said as he took notice of his Seigi's power starting to rise.

"hakai, this is the last straw. I will never forgive you!"

"Forgive me? To hell with you forgiveness, trust me I don't need that shit."

"Oh, well when I'm done, you'll be begging for it, you bastard!" Seigi the charged with vast speed that shook the building.

"That's what I'm talking about, now let's dance!" Hakai said as he charged to, making the same effect.

At that moment, the two collide in a shockwave that shook the area like an earthquake. Both was in a grip lock for supremacy as they struggled to gain control. Hakai then tripped his brother in to the air as he jumped and punched him in a quick combo, but it was blocked at the final punch as seigi threw him to the ground. Hakai looked up onlty to see seigi's boot to his face as he fell through levels of the building. At the bottom level, dust covered the area as hakai shot red like energy to seigi, blasting him out of the building. When seigi recovered, hakai came in rushing him with heavy punches, sending him to a car.

"whats wrong, seg?" hakai said with a maniac grin as he walks to his brother. "Don't tell me that all you got. I didn't even broke a sweat."

Seigi soon got up as he stared at the insane man with hate. "oh don't worry, I still got some power to spare!"

Seigi then ran and tackled hakai to the floor and starts blasting him up close and personal at his face with blue energy. The blast shook the whole area as people started to tremble from the fight. Seigi , once out of energy, stopped to see hakai not moving. Confident that it was over, he was about to check on Lisa, until

"Psych!" hakai said as he opened his eyes and threw seigi to the support beam of the building where Lisa was on. It began to fall, and seigi saw that Lisa would fall to her death. "Lisa!" he screamed as he jumped high and saved Lisa. Once they were on the ground, he had her bridal style in his arms. He then set her down and looked at hakai, to see him next to a glowing portal.

"That's the nexus gate. Hakai you didn't." seigi said as he had a great fear of what his brother has done.

"Oh, why yes I did." Hakai then showed a strange glowing amulet that was like a key. "I stole jikan's nexus key. Now with it, I can go any world, at any time. So, see ya sucker!" hakai then went through the gate as it closed.

"Damn it, he got away." Seigi said as he thn looked at Lisa. "Lisa, are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now tell me whats going on."

Seigi was going to respond, but then he saw all the cops at him. "Uh, not here. Hold on, let hope this works." Seigi then focused his power and a lightning bolt hit him and Lisa, and soon, they vanished

They were now back at the ally where they first met and Lisa was baffled.

"How, just who are you?"

"You really want to know?" she then nodded as seigi sighed. "Okay, get ready for this, this is a long story"

Seigi then took in a deep breath as he began." I am Seigi, the god of justice ,and I am here to find and kill hakai. The reason why is because hakai has the power to destroy your world, mine, and many others." Lisa began to gasp as seigi continued. "you see, a long time ago, in a world where gods of different meanings and symbol lived, a prophecy was told that a god, good or evil, will be consumed by unstoppable power and will lose all sanity to it. That was hakai, the god of destruction, and my polar opposite. He had so much power, that 9 of the best and strongest gods banded together and fought him. I was a part of that team, and to be honest, was probably the most likely to die since hakai hated me the most. In the battle however, I was the one who not only defeated hakai, but was also the sole survivor of that onslaught." Seigi said in a serious tone as he remembered the screams of both the good and evil gods made when hakai killed them all like they nothing but bugs. "after his defeat, hakai was sent to shi, the god os death, and was to never be released. But he came up with a plan and caused a revolt with all the dead souls there. In the chaos, he hurt shi badly and escaped. I am gussing that he visited jikan, the god of time and stole the key to the nexus"

"The nexus, what's that?" Lisa said in confusion.

"The nexus is a force we call back home. It's like a stream that connects each world together in the smallest manner. Like for example, the story of jack and the beanstalk is real, and is an event that happened on a separate world. This world knows it as a story while another know it like a game or a movie or even a toy. Of matter of fact, anything like animes, movies and games exist in a separate world, and since hakai got the key, he can use it to open the nexus gat and travel to any world he sees fit. Shi told me of his escape a few days ago, and sent me here with a few powers to send him back."

"But he escaped, how are you going to find him."

"Easy. No one know this, but the gat can be opened again by a god for three hours after It is used, so I can go after him, but will be far behind since every second outside the gate is like a day inside."

Seigi then try to summon the gate, and it soon appears. He is about to walk in until Lisa came and grabed his arm. "Will I see you again?" She said with a look of worry. Seig wasn't going to sugar coat it as decided to tell her the truth. "No, maybe not. I'll might die on this trip, so I wouldn't keep my hopes up." "Then I won't regret this." She then kissed him as he had wide eyes. She then let go. "Now go, and stop that maniac." Seigi smiled "You bet." With that, he left, off to a new world to find and kill hakai.

**Okay, now that was a good start. I hoped many people read this, cause I got something to tell ya.**

**I need your OCS.**

**Yeah I know right. However, there a few things you must know.**

**He or she must be from one the following worlds: DBZ, sonic, naruto, mortal kombat, street fighter, pokemon, elfein lied, marvel, DC, blazblue, sengoku basara, dynasty warriors, infamous, prototype, tekken, bleach, guilty gear, and kingdom hearts. The reason why is because these are the best anime/games I can come up in my head right now and planning to show up in. please know that I probably won't be able to get all of them in the story.**

**You can only send in up to three OC's, and they can be in the same world or on different ones.**

**They must either be with seigi or hakai. This is the most important part because they will need as many allies as possible.**

**I will only let atleast 3-6 people come with seigi since the story is base on him and hakai, while the same number will be with hakai. Don't worry, your OC will still be in the story, they will just have to sit out on a few things. ****ALL OC's**** will be in the final battle though, so look forward to that.**

**Your OCs will meet other famous characters. These characters will be: goku, sonic, ichigo, naruto, and more. And to all those who miss him, guess what: Tom from Toonami will also be in the story and will be a big role in the fight against hakai.**

**Now to the OC form**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance: **

**Home world: (read requirement #1 for ideas)**

**Powers from respected world:**

**Main moveset:**

**Flaws:**

**Strengths:**

**Which side: (either seigi's, who is good. Or hakai's, who is evil)**

**A special note to those who are interested. PM me if you want to give out better details or have any ideas that will help the story. I will try to make this the best crossover ever, so I hope I have all of your support. F.A, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back, and here's chapter 2. Now I already got my 1****st**** oc from a review, and to all those who are in fear of it being over, don't be. ****I STILL WILL BE TAKING AS MANY OCs AS POSSIBLE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**** so don't worry about being to late. Now as of this moment, I decided the 1****st**** world introduced will be infamous 2. I beated and own the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** one, but haven't played it in a while, si I will be relying on old info through the trusty internet for info. ****ANYONE WHO HAVE INFAMOUS OC CHARACTERS IN MIND, PLEASE SEND THEM IN WHILE YOU CAN. I WOULD BE HAPPY TO PUT THEM IN THE STORY.**** Now, on to the story.**

**CH.2**

Seigi step through the portal and looked around his area. He was in a city that was widely populated and seems to be a little diverse as well.

"Hm, I wonder what hakai would want from here?" seigi said as he try to think of a way to find his evil opposite. With the ability to travel to other worlds, hakai could easily become dangerous by making alliances with a powerful opponent, or even gain more power by using any unnatural object from that world. Seigi knew that he had to find a way to stop Hakai, or the fate of all worlds will be doomed.

"Time to get to work." Said the blue eyed hero, as he begins he search. He walks down a street, and try to pinpoint on Hakais energy signature. But, it was interrupted by scrams of terror. Seigi begins to think that it was Hakai, and soon begins to run over there as fast as he can. Once there though, he was surprised to see something much…different.

Weird creature with big blades made of flesh for arms and stange gaping fanged mouths thatwore baggy pants cause havoc throughout the city. They were wild beasts on a run, destroying anything that stood in their way. They were at least a large group of them and they seem to be driven on what they were doing.

"What the hell is going on?"

Seig was shocked and surprised, and soon was discovered by the monsters. They made a loud and terrible scream as they began to run towards Seigi. He got in to a fighting stance, and dodged a few hits. He soon jumped and landed on one of the monsters. As one of the others try to make a sneak attack, he delivered a roundhouse kick, and send them back 15 feet. He then ran and punched one to another and blast two to the air. Once he saw his chance, he used his strength to pick one up and throw it to the 2 in the air and made a swift uppercut to his left as well as a kick to his right. As he began to keep this up, he was noticing that more and more was coming. He may be a god, but his power is cut even lower than half, so there's only so much he can do

"Damn it, I can't keep this up forever. Looks like I have to try and use some of the power shi gave me." Seigi said in a tired state. He was sure that he wasn't going to last much longer, so he had no chice but to resort to drastic measures. But then…

"Hey, take this!" said a new voice.

Then, out of nowhere, a tornado came and took out all the monsters. Seigi was in shock as he looks to the person who made it. He was a man that stood at least 5ft 7inches. He had tanned skin, with brown hair that hangs to his eyes with spikey edges. He seemed lightly build, but not to the point of showing muscle, and wore a green aviators jacket with a beanie and grey jeans. What also surprised Seigi was the fact that he had a holster on his back with throwing knives. The man then looks at Seigi.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seigi said as he tries to catch his breath. The man then steps forward In front of him.

"Let me handle this, just relax and leave it to me."

Seigi was going to speak, but the man seems to give him a look that assured him that he can handle himself. The monsters then came running to them again, and the man was ready. He took a few blades out and, with good precision, threw it at a weak side of a building. Seigi was confused, until the building began to fall and landed on all the beasts in one shot. The man then made a tornado, but this time bigger as it began to pick up all the monsters high to the air. He then pushed down with all his might, making a large crater as the beasts were finally put down.

The man then looked at Seigi and offers a hand shake.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Seigi said in a curious voice

"Names Jacob 'Jay' Williams." Jacob said with a smile.

"Seigi Washi, it's a pleasure to meet you Jacob." Seigi said as he took Jacobs hand and shook it.

"Like wise."

**(ON A ROOFTOP, NEAR BY)**

"So, that's the one?" said a man in a red unbuttoned long sleeved shirt, revealing his chest, and black pants and shoes. He had red eyes and there was black crack like markings on his body. Beside him, with a cruel smile, was hakai.

"Oh yes, that's him. He's is the one who will surely get in your way if he finds out what you are up to. Trust me, Seigi was never one to believe in the whole 'only the strong will survive, and the weak shall die' bit. Which is why you and I are going to work together and kill him and anyone else who get in our way right, john? Or maybe I should call the beast."

"I rather prefer John, Hakai. And about our deal?" hakai then looked at john with a smile. 

"Oh don't worry. I'll keep my end of the bargain, but first…"

The two then looked back at Seigi and Jacob talking.

"…we have to kill a take care of a few minor bumps on the road."

**That's the 2****nd**** chapter. I like to take this moment to thank mybest321 for his OC Jacob and to gureifox for giving me ideas and support on the story. ****LIKE I SAID EARLIER, I WILL STILL BE TAKING ANY OC's FROM THE FOLLOWING WORLDS IN CH.1. ** **See ya later, F.A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for being too slow on the update I've been so busy with school and work, it's like I'm a chicken with my head chopped off. Well at any rate, this will the last chapter in infamous, since I have a lot of OCs coming to make their appearance from other authors, so let's get this thing started. **

"So you can control the wind?" Seigi said as he looked at Jacob and was a little set back by his power.

"Well, kind of. I can make tornadoes, whirlwinds, and suck up the air around people to suffocate them as well as fly with the use of the air. But enough about me, it's you who im a little surprised about. I mean, when the last time you see a teenager fight a group of monsters like he done it a thousand times?" Jacob said as he looks at Seigi and was positive that he was different from normal people. No matter how good of a fighter you are, you can't just stare at creatures like that and have a thought to leave or at any chance avoid them. Seigi, however, came in and fought them like they were just a few thugs in an everyday world. Just who is this guy?

"Oh, about that, uh.. well you see-" Seigi was going to answer until a voice came in a interrupted him.

"Jacob, who the new guy?" said a voice as Seigi turned to see him. He had a black and yellow shirt, black cargo pants with a union jack sign on his right leg, a brown and orange sling on his back with a metal rod on it, tattoos, a scar on his face, and sports shoe. But what really got Seigi was that he was gliding down to them with the help of…

'Lightning…' Seigi thought as the man landed to them. Jacob smiled and went to him with Seigi beside him.

"Cole, meet my new friend, Seigi Washi. Seigi, meet so called 'The Demon of Empire city', but, damn well more known as, my teacher and friend" Jacob said as he smiled. Cole looked at him and did a small smirk, then stretched out his hand.

"So I'm guessing that you help with Jacob on the corrupted."

Seigi took the hand. "Yes, but can anyone explain to me on what's going on."

Cole then began to spoke again. "Let's head back to my place, I'll fill you in on the way.

**X at cole's hideout X**

"So now all you have to do is see if it will work?" Seigi said as he tried to keep up to the others, and was able to with his high leaps from building to building. He was just informed about the RFI, and was more surprised to find out that the beast was someone from Coles past. He pondered at this, and was a little worried. He knows that Hakai will try something from this, and with that set in his mind, he was ready for anything. Soon, he and the others reached the hideout and there he meets nix and kuo, two other conduits who can use powers like Cole and Jacob. Nix looks at Seigi and responds to his arrival.

"Who the new guy, a conduit?" she says looking at him with a puzzled face.

"His name's Seigi, a guy that Jacob met and fought with against a pack of the corrupted. Which reminds me…?" Cole said as he looked at Seigi. "Are you a conduit too, because I don't think people who can fight monsters like the corrupted and is able to keep up with me and Jacob is, well…normal?"

Jacob then took his chance and asked too. "Yeah, I was wondering about that."

Seigi then sighed. He knew he can't keep it a secret forever, and he do need their help. "Ok, sit down; it's a very long story."

**X half an hour later X**

"And that's it, the whole thing in a nut shell." He said to his new friends, as each and everyone of them had a look of shock and confusion. Kuo was the first to speak.

"A god... Here…you can't be serious…?"

"Oh I'm very serious. Besides, why would I lie to you guys?" Seigi said in a convincing smile.

"Well, in any case," Cole said as he grabbed the RFI "I think it is best we get this over with before we start to worry about Hakai."

"I agree, Hakai isn't the one to give anyone a second chance if it means it will affect him deeply." With that, Cole start to put some power in to the RFI, and for a second it seem to work. But soon, Jacob, Cole, Nix, and Kuo start to feel weak and were close to deaths door. Zeke, Cole's best friend, grabbed Cole's amp and tried to smash it. But Seigi intervened and grabbed the device away from Cole. This, however, did something to him, as he began to feel incredible power surging within his body. Seigi soon let go of the RFI, where Zeke caught it. At that point, the conduits began to recover.

"What the hell happened!" Jacob said as he began to look at the device with Zeke.

"I don't know, I mean, I thought it would work like Wolfe said it would." It was at that point that Seigi caught on what the device was meant to do.

"I don't think it was just made to kill the beast." He said, becoming serious.

"What are you talking about," Nix said as she went to him with an angered face. "If it wasn't just made to kill the beast, then what was it made for?"

"I think it was made to kill all conduits in general." Seigi said in seriousness as the others looked at him with despair and shock.

Just then, an old voiced addressed itself.

"Ding-ding and we have a winner ladies and gentlemen." Everyone turned their heads to see hakai, john, and a new person who was blond with short spiky hair, red eyes, black pants, a white shirt, and a black coat.

"Hakai!" seigi said with hate in his voice as he looked up to see his brother.

"Hello, seigi. I see you met some friends huh. I did too, and they are more better then yours." Hakai said with a twisted smile as he began to talk. "Yes, the device was actulley made to kill not just john, but all conduits. I know since did some research about it, or by research, I mean killing A LOT of people to obtain the information. Did you know seigi that the conduits here are not so keen on placing their lives in the hands of a man who is known for doing more good deeds for humans then them? Then again most of the conduits I met are the ones who LIKE a little chaos and bloodshed here and there. But there are also those who want to survive and live to see another day, right…Kuo?"

At that point, Kuo shot an ice blast that hit zeke, and cought the RFI as she soon went to Hakai side.

"Kuo?, Why?" Cole said as he looked at her with surprise.

"Hakai told me about the RFI a few days ago, I didn't believe him, but now…"

"Now she knows what's best for her and our kind. Just like Alexander did when I met him with John a few weeks ago, right Alexander?" hakai said to the new character, Alexander, who smirked.

"You bet hakai. Why don't you join us Nix. Leave these ants to die."

"After what those phychoes did to my babies, I don't think so." She said with fury in her eyes.

"Have it your way then, bitch!" Alexander then took the ball, and somehow crushed it from far away.

"You like it, its his power over gravity." Hakai said as he got a death stare from Seigi

Seigi, Cole, Jacob, and Nix looked at each other and got ready for what could be their last stand against this dark threat.

**Once again I'm sorry for the late update; I got caught up with work. Thank you gureifox for alexander, and other authors for their stories. I have a quick favor to ask, though: Can everyone vote on which world to go from here. I like to have a unanimous decision from everybody who reads this story. Go to the 1****st**** chapter to pick the world, ok.**

**See ya and goodnight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update, but I had to work on a lot of things. Here's chapter 4**

As the 2 groups stared each other down, Seigi and Cole tried to come up with a plan.

"I can't beat John with the RFI is destroyed, there's got to be another way." Cole whispered to Seigi as he looked at John.

"There is. Just give me whatever left of the core used for it, and I should be able to destroy him."

"You sure?" Seigi then looked at Cole with a smile

"We gotta try, right?" he then looked at the others "okay guys, just hand me at least one part of those cores, and I'll handle the rest." They all nodded, and charged at their foes.

Seigi went straight for hakai and landed a punch to him, but was blasted by john, who used his high form of pyro kinesis to send seigi to the ground. Hakai went after him to the streets as Cole sent a lightning bolt at john's chest, but he stood there and took the attack. John sent more of his own blasts at cole, but missed when Jacob used tornado ability to lift Cole up gently. Jacob then sent him in to the air as Cole did a thunder drop from the sky, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Alright!" Jacob said until he soon fell to his knees. He look up to see alexander, who was smiling.

"How does it feels to suffer 20x earth gravity? Let's go for a 50x, and see if you can survive." At that point, Jacob feel to the floor completely, feeling as if a building was on top of him. He could barly move or even keep his eyes open. He came down to one thing that can save him.

"Oh look like your about to kick the-" alexander words were cut short as he began to lose his breath and focus. He didn't knew that Jacob had the ability to choke anyone from a far distance, making him believe it was safe to not finish him off completely and drop his guard. Jacob soon got to his feet as it was alexand who was on his knees this time, trying to breath.

"What was that you were to say, jackass? 'kick the bucket.' well I kick something alright, you!" Jacob then kick Alexander as hard as he can to the floor, and followed up with a tornado that sent Alexander to a wall. Jacob then looked to see Nix and Kuo mixing it up.

"You bitch, im going to kick your ass for selling us out!" Nix said as she teleported behind Kuo and launch and blast her from behind, only to miss as Kuo turned in to ice vapor to avoid the attack and flew above the red like demon.

"It was the only choice I had, I do not want to die when it's not even my choice to choose it!" Kuo then launch an ice ball at Nix who melt it away with a blast of fire. She then fly to Kuo with her abilty of flight for distances. She then grabed Kuo and took her to the ground, where she tried to beat her. Kuo, who had some skill in hand-to-hand combat, use her legs to get Nix off of her. She then ran and use her ice pillars to send Nix to her, who was off-guard of this action. Nix was soon hit by Kuo's foot to her abdomen, making her fall back to the ground.

"Nice try, bitch!," Nix said in rage as she charged at kuo again, hands ablaze. "…but your going to have to do better than that!"

"Oh trust me..." Kuo said as her hand were covered in ice. "As long as I got the chance to shut that mouth of yours for good, I will!"

At that point, the two collided with a destructive force that sent both of them back, knocking them out. Meanwhile, the battle with John was taking a big toll on Cole, as his once former friend became his well-known gigantic form called the beast. Cole try to shoot him with multi Megawatt hammers, but it only seemed to infuriate the red giant. John then try to suck Cole in to his hand to crush the lightning based hero, but Cole static thrusters kept him away from the dangerous hand as he took aim and fired a well precision shot at the beast's right eye. The gian roared in pain as Cole hit the ground and try to end it with a two way combo. First he hit the creature with his iconic vortex, making the beast fall to the ground with an earth shattering thud. He then put all of his power and energy in to his iconic storm, as it covered the beast and lasted for a good five minutes.

Completely drained, Cole was sure that it was over. However he soon saw that the red giant was moving and getting up. This didn't go unnoticed by seigi, who was in a grip lock with hakai.

'_this is bad, everyone's spent, and the beast is still ready for some more. I got to make sure my plan works. _Looking behind hakai, seigi found a piece of a blast core. _'Perfect!' _he thought as he flip hakai to the air. Hakai landed on the ground and turn only to see seigi with a blast core piece.

"What the hell that's going to do, dumbass!" Hakai said as he laughed.

"Two things: first…" seigi then put his energy in to the piece, which somehow fed on it and gave off a similar energy signature. Then, in a grand release of power, seigi yelled out a mighty storm that hit Cole, giving the heroic conduit overflowing power. Hakai then looked at seigi, whose body is covered in a blue electrified aura. "Give me and Cole a major power boost. And second, THIS!" seigi then trows a lightning spear at hakai, who was sent past a building. He then continued to throw them at his chaotic brother until he put his attention to Cole, who was beating the beast like a walk in the park. Cole hit him with pincer bolts, then magnum bolt, and a few electrocution grenades. The beast was now on his knees as seigi walked to Cole, along with Jacob.

"On three?" Cole said as Jacob smiled.

"Three." They then got in to position as they were going to do their most devastating attacks all at once.

Jacob: "One!"

Cole: "Two!"

Seigi: "Three!"

At that moment, Jacobs whirlwind, Cole iconic storm, and Seigis blue aura-storm like beam hit John directly, making everything go in to a flash of light. Once it died down, they saw an unconscious John on the ground. Jacob was the first to speak as he flashed a big smile.

"Alright, we did it. We beat that gigantic son of a bitch!" Seigi and Cole smiled at their friends reaction to their victory. But it all soon came to an end.

"Oh yes, you did. But you forgot somrthing." They all turn to see Hakai, who stood above john. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a strange device. "You remember this don't you Cole. It's the same device that was used to swap powers."

"What! But it was-"

"Destroyed? Well I did some searching and found a few spar parts. I then forced a few scientist to make one that was not only more portable, but give the user the powers without a price. Now lets see what I can get if I use it on my dear old friend, john." Hakai then pressed the button as it made john scream in agony, but hakai laughed with vicious intent as whatever power left went in to him. When it was done, John was dead from the lost of his powers, and hakai was now even more stronger then he was before.

"Oh yes, this will come in handy." He then saw the others ready to attack. "Sorry boys, but I got other things to do, see ya." He said as he released a force of blood red energy that sent them back a good thirty feet or so. Hakai then went to Alexander. "Hey, Alex. Why don't you join me. We can caused some serious havoc."

Taking his options, Alexander decided togo along with Hakai. "Okay, lets get out of here before these losers get back up for more." Hakai smiled viciously as he and his new companion went inside the nexus gate. Siegi was too late to stop them as he got to his feet.

"Damn it, I need to go after them." He said as he was getting ready to go, until…

"Wait," Jacob said as he went to his friend. "I'm going too."

"WHAT!" seigi said as he looked at him with a shocked look. "But what about this place. Aren't you needed here?"

"Cole can take care of it. Espcilly since you gave him that power boost, making him basically full of energy all the time."

"Its true," Cole said as he walked to his friends. "I don't even feel a little tired, and I just spent atleast five times the energy I've ever had without a recharge." Then Zeke came in, with Nix over his arm. Cole then healed her with his pulse heal, as she soons wakes up.

"What happened?"

"We won, and Jacob is about to go with Seigi" Cole said as Nix looked at the two.

"So your going after them huh, well good luck." She said with a smile. "And come back next time seigi. I know you're a god of justice and all, but stick with me and cole, and you'll have a lot more fun." She said as she teleported away.

Seigi didn't know if he wanted to ask what she meant by that. "So you sure about this, Jacob?" 

"Hell yeah. Besides, I got some things to settle with Alexander when I see him. And you my friend will need awing man when its 2-on-1."

Seigi smiled as he looked at Jacob. "Alright, let's go." He then opened the nexus gate, and together the two went in, to find and defeat hakai before he makes even more chaos.

**Woo, that was a good chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'll try to make it more often at times now. Anyway, I've been getting a lot of reviews on who want to show up on what world that I come down to decide which world to go to by popular demand of characters. In other words, the most OCs from the same world will have the most likely chance to appear in that world. Here's a list to explain the worlds that seigi will go to next:**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**NARUTO**

**BLEACH**

**MORTAL KOMBAT**

**These are th four I chose out of demand so far. So for the next few stories, I will take ****SONIC OCS UNTIL THE NEXT STORIES.**** Once its over, I will take the next group of OCs, so seeya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry for the wait again. It's just hard to do this when you are running out of ideas of how to tie things together. But, don't worry; I'll try to get pas that. Anyway, like o said before, this chapter and a few more will be sonic related, so if you want to see your sonic OCs, now would be a good time to send them in. now let's go!**

In the plains fields of the sonic universe, a portal opened up and closed, leaving both Seigi and Jacob behind. The two were now partners who agreed to work together against the threat of Hakai and his newest ally, Alexander.

"So Seigi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jacob, What is it?"

"Back there at Coles world, how were you able to take the same abilities of his powers back there?"

"Oh that, well to be honest, it was a big guess I had. You see back home I had the ability to control elements when I was a god. The one I had was …"

At that point it was clear to Jacob "Lightning."

"Bingo. However, since the whole journey from world to world thing started, my god like powers were reduced so low, that it's still a miracle that I have the abilities I have now. Hakai on the other hand still have the upper hand because when the prophecy about him obtaining ultimate power just about makes him a little bit more stronger than me. Of matter of fact, he also used to control fire, so I guessed that's a reason why he stayed close to john, because he wanted his old power back."

"How did he gain the power in the first place anyway? You never told me or any of the others that part back there in the first place."

Seigi then looked at him with his eyes showing a mixture of sorrow and anger. "You're right. I guessed I did forgot to mention that."

"You don't need to explain if-"

"No, it's okay. Besides, you have the right to know." Seigi then took a breath as he begins his tale. "A long time ago, before me, Hakai, or anyone that I knew back home were alive, there were beings that ascended the power of all things divine. They were many, atleast one for every star, world, and so on. They did not had a name for themselves, so we gave them one. We called them supreme divines or better known as the grand rulers. They stood and watches, just looking down to make sure all things are right within their respected worlds and areas. My home was different, however. It had 3 grand rulers, not 1, and their names were Quantum, Hydarion, and Zardrick. All three were grand and powerful, but out of them, Quantum was the one who stood out. He look down at the world only in disgust as he hated all who lived on it, and was upset that they did not come to take more notice to him then his brothers. This made him dangerous and driven to gain the one thing that he craved: power. To achieve, he decided to do something completely reckless and unbelievable."

Drawn in to the story, Jacob asked "What did he do"

Looking down, seigi gave his answer. "He made an alliance with a monster known as Eclipse, a dark and remorseless being who had so much power that it could block out the sun. He was also rumored to be the first to be banned and shunned by the grand rulers when he declared war on them, and in the process, took some of their powers. He was however imprisoned by them, and sent in to a dark and vesicant world of despair. Quantum made deal that he will let him go if he was given the power that Eclipse took from them and help with his brother's destruction. He agreed, and together they destroyed Hydarion and Zardrick, as well as a few others who stood in their way. The one who came and defeated them was Shade, the lord of light and dark. He once again imprisoned Eclipse and put him under his personal watch, and destroyed Quantum. He then decided to bring in protectors of my world, and out of the broken bodies of Quantum's brothers, combined with his dark and light blood and energy, came hikari and kurai, the first gods of the light and the dark. But before they were made, Quantum vowed that one day he will have his revenge, and stayed alive long enough to put his essence in to both of them. Shade went over a thousand times when he looked for any indication of them following Quantum's footsteps, but found none. Later, in the distant future, me and Hakai came to the world, and battled many times. However, what I didn't knew was that he was being corrupted by Quantum's power. This led to him accepting it, and using it for his own purpose. Since then, he began to follow on his own accord, but as far as being here or doing all of this, I honestly have little to no idea on what's he is after."

"Damn, I never actually knew that all of this was that far deep." Jacob said as Seigi sighed.

"Well, either way, we should be going now. Let's head out."

"Gotcha, let's go and see if we can get that asshole." Jacob said with a smile as they soon began to travel. They begin to see a populated city, and decided to head there until they heard a loud noise. They head to the direction to see what appeared to be 4 hedgehogs, 2 cats, a two tailed fox, and a red echidna, battling a group of machines. At this point, Seigi looks at Jacob with a face of shock and confusion.

"Jacob."

"Yeah"

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"Yes"

"Good, I thought that Hakai may have gave me a concussion or something a while back."

**Sorry for it being short, I kind of felt like I needed to explain a little bit more on how Hakai got all nuts. Anyway, I still accept OCs, and would prefer Sonic OCs for this chapter and a little later, so seeya. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, I am sorry for not getting back to you for a while. Well I guess its time to put up or shut up so here goes.**

Seigi and Jacob just stood there as they saw the battle between these animals that walked like humans, and weird machines. After a few more minutes of standing, Jacob broke the silence.

"Okay, I had it. Seigi, let's go join in." Seigi then looked at the conduit with a stricken face.

"Are you sure, I mean, we don't know if-"

At that precise moment, a reddish pinkish cat being surrounded by machines. Deciding that it was time for action and not words, Seigi looked at Jacob who nods. Jacob used his tornado ability to lift seigi up and launched him, making him kick the machine to a row a few feet away from the cat. Seigi then looked at her, and saw that she had blue eyes and her hair was down.

"You alright?" he said in a concern voice. The cat kept looking at him, as if she was in complete disbelief.

"Who are you?" she said as she then notices Jacob coming to the area in flight.

"I'll explain later" Seigi said as he and Jacob went to work. He made a quick dash to a few machines and knocked their heads off. Another tried to gain the upper hand from behind, but Jacob came in and sent them packing with a tornado. A few more with blasters this time came in. they try to shoot Jacob, but seigi use a bolt of lightning to hit the guns. The lightning hero then ran and threw multiple bolts at the mechanize army. Seeing his chance, seigi then used his intense power to make a small explosion of power, hitting only the machines around him. After that, he look to see that there was no more.

"Alright, that was nice." Jacob said as he high fived him. The two then looked at the animals and took notice of them. One was a green hedgehog with red eyes, blue running shoes, and black fingerless gloves. There was another who looked like him, but was blue with green eyes, white gloves, and red and white shoes. There was also a pink one that was a girl in a red dress, jade eyes, and a big hammer and one in silver like fur, white gloves, blue and white shoes, and yellow eyes. Then they took notice of the other cat besides the pink one, who was purple with yellow eyes, purple dress, white pants, and dark purple and white shoes. Then they saw a two tailed yellow fur fox with blue eyes, white gloves and red and white shoes, and the red echidna with purple eyes, white spiked gloves, and red and yellow shoes. At that point, there was a complete absence of silence as they stood there just staring. Soon, the silence was broken by seigi.

"So…mind me asking what that was, and who you all are?"

Then the green hedgehog spoke. "We should ask that."

"Hey now hold up here. We just saved you guys." Jacob said as he looked at the hedgehog.

"Well we don't know you. Besides you could be with that red haired lunatic for all we know."

Seigi immediately responded to this. "Wait, do you mean hakai. Where is he?"

The hedgehog then looked at seigi "You know that maniac?"

"Yes. He is my brother."

At that time, cat from before spoke. "He is? Does that mean your-"

"No, I am not with that murderous freak! I may be his brother, but I will **NEVER **be his friend or ally." Seigi said with righteous fury in his voice.

Then the blue one spoke. "Hey, take it easy. It seems that you two got some history."

Jacob then responded. "Buddy, you have no idea."

At that point, a red hegedhog with long quills and an orange belly came. He had blue eyes, a sword, black and blue gloves and shoes with the spikes on the shoes itself. "Hey guys, I made it. Did I miss anything?"

"Oh, not much," the green one said again. "We just got saved by a few guys who are not even from our world is all."

The red one then looked at them, and looked at seigi with a surprised look. "Hey, are you seigi?"

The lightning hero looked confused. How did he know his name. "Yeah, but how did you know. I never met you before."

At that point, the red hedgehog freaks out. "Holy crap, you are him! It's an honor to meet you. I'm Rush the hedgehog." He then extended his hand.

Not to be rude, seigi shook it. "Nice to meet you, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Rush was going to speak again until…

_**GROOOOOOOOOOOWWWLLLLLLLLL**_

Seigi looked ashamed as his stomach ruined his conversation. It also shook the area a little. "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten anything since three days ago."

"THREE DAYS!, it sounded more like a YEAR!" said Jacob as he nearly lost his footing.

The blue hedgehog at this time spoke. "Uh, let's go back home and talk. I'm getting kinda hungry too."

X later X

"Wow this is good." Seigi said as he was in the freedom fighters base. He was eating a few chili dogs with sonic, the blue hedgehog. He also learned the names of all the others. While he was eating, Jacob was trying to get something to drink.

"Jeez, don't you guys have something more common, like Pepsi, or sprite. Hell I'll take beer at this point."

At this time, the green hedgehog known as Zero came by with a glass of what looked like beer in his hand.

"Ask, and ye shall receive." He then gave it to Jacob.

"Gee, tha- Hey wait a minute, aren't you too young to even have beer here in the first place?"

"Oh, well as it turns out, we mobians don't get drunk too easily, and the drinking age was lowered to six-teen." He said with a smirk.

Jacob had some doubts about that, but decided to just go along with it. He took the glass to his lips and proceeded drinking until the whole glass was empty. He then burped after giving it to Zero.

"Now that was a good beer, i-"but he stopped. Jacob could feel his stomach getting upset. He then looked at Zero. "You son of a…. ooooohhhhhhh I got to get to a bathroom!" he then used his win abilities to get to the bathroom fast, leaving a laughing Zero behind.

"I can't believe he fell for that. I am truly the king of all pranks." At this point, the cat from before known as Maddie shows up and looks at Zero with a look of disappointment.

"You know, he and seigi did save us. Besides, he is strong. I don't think it's a good idea to mess with him."

"Oh come on, he won't get mad or anything."

Then a small tornado made it way to Zero, spinning him like a top and making him go higher and higher until it stopped and he fell to his face.

"He won't get made, huh?" Maddie said as she smirked and kneel down to Zero.

The green hedgehog raised a finger and said. "I…regret….nothing."

XBack to seigi, who was with RushX

"So rush, how do you know me exactly?" seigi asked as he looked at the red hedgehog.

"Well, I'm going have to take to the nether gate" he then pulled out an emerald. "Chaos Control!"

With those words, a light engulf them and took them to the gate that is linked to the nether world, the very same gate that Rush is responsible to guard.

Seigi looked at the gate and was surprised. He have heard stories of this gat, holding many evils within it. One in particular world be the vicious blackheart. Rush told him of the trouble he caused when he broke out some time ago. He wanted to know how he got him back in, but he believed that it was a story meant for another time.

"This is what I wanted you to see." Rush said as he grabbed a book from a shelf and opened it. "It's called 'The Universal God's.' Personally, I liked this book. It was good in detail. Anyway, does this guy look familiar?"

He then showed seig a page that had a picture of him as a god he once was, fighting angst hakai, who was also a god. "Yes, that's me and hakai in one of our battles."

"Actually, your last battle" Rush said as this made seigi's eyes grow wide.

"'Last battle'? What do you mean?"

"This is the last chapter, in which the only gods left to decide the fate of the all worlds was seigi and hakai."

"WHAT?" seigi said as he began to feel a lump in his throat from this information.

"It's true. Which means seigi, that the one who will battle hakai in a fight to protect all worlds is you."

**I am sorry for taking too long. I have been trying, honest. Anyway, I still need OC's, so send them in. I also will make more of my own to appear if I have to. Please remember to follow all of the instructions on the first chapter to send you OC, including their appearance. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE'S CHAPTER 7**

"Wait, hold on. Did you say that the only gods left? What about the others. There was many other gods back home, not just me and hakai."

Rush looked over the book again, then back at seigi. "I can't find them in this chapter, and a few pages are missing. This book is at least over a hundred years old, so it could be wrong." Rush then started to think "though, it did had both you and hakai in it, and it also told what was kind of happening now. This book might have been made by someone who was able to see the future, but who?"

While rush was thinking, seigi looked around the books to see if he can find any more info on the battle with him and hakai. As he searched, he began to feel a weird power coming from under the area. He then looked at Rush. "does this place have a basement?"

"No. Why?"

Seigi then kneel down and feel the floor. He soon felt a weird symbol, and when he touched it, it glowed. The symbol was a spiral with wind surrounding and a wolf's claw mark on the middle of it. Seigi immediately knew what it was.

"Kaze's symbol" he said in surprise as he felt it more. He then put some of his energy in to the symbol, and it began to glow green, then to blue as a secret stairway opened up, leading to the basement.

Rush was more surprised than ever to see this. "I never knew that this place had a basement, and wasn't Kaze one of the gods at your world?"

"Yeah, he was the god of wind and virtue. He also known to have wolves with him at times, thus he was called 'The Wolf of the Wind.' But why would his symbol be here?"

"Only one way to find out" Rush and seigi then proceeded to walk down to the basement. They soon reached the bottom after a few minutes of walking to find a hidden area with scrolls, books, a few old weapons, and more. It looked like a trophy room or something. Seigi then saw another symbol of Kaze's and activated it. Soon, an image of a tall and lean man in green armor like skin and blue markings as well as blue eyes appeared. He was also smiling and folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, looks like you made it." He said as he looked at seigi.

"Kaze?" seigi said as the try to touch Kaze's arm, only to go through it. It was a hologram.

"Yo, long time no see seigi. Or at least I hope your seigi anyway. Oh, and howdy there Rush. I'm sure you know about me and seigi right?" the hologram said all of this like as if Kaze was in the room with them. He then continued. "I am Kaze, the god of the wind, as well as virtue. I am from a world of gods and men, where good and evil are divided by what they stand for. Now to be honest, and I don't say this too much of anyone back home, i am not the type to be all high and mighty. I am the type that likes to do one thing: Explore. I venture to may worlds, and even though I might get into trouble with a few people, it's what I do. Anyway, this message is made to tell you of what you have to do seigi. As you know, I am dead, so I won't be able to help you out. But never fret, because this message will help you, I promise. Now, as you are probably doing, I'm guessing you are after hakai right?"

Seigi eyes went wide. Did he knew all of this before he died, and how did he anyway?

"Well while that is a noble thing to do that is also kind of reckless since you know you can't beat him, at least not now. You see seigi, as you and hakai have your tussle from place to place; you two begin to attract certain properties from said world. Now that means that you two will be able to learn the moves and skills there. Not all, but a few. This is where I come in. I am here to tell you to train with some of the best fighters in order to beat hakai, because as you know, he is slowly gaining his power back. It will take some time, but it will all be worth it. Now on to how I know all of this? Well it began when I was looking for more words. I found a new one and I went there. It was then that I met a man called Hogosha Hachiko, a man of strength and kindness. Though, between you and me, he was a total dick when I met him. Anyway, I found out that he had a few problems with monsters, one in particular called Vermillion, the red hell. I decided to help out, and let me tell you, it was not easy. During the end of the fight, vermillion decided to show me something that would make me insane. It was the future, the one you are in. I thought it wasn't real and that I might be insane since I had it like a dream day in and day out. Then came the day when hakai went bat shit crazy, and you know the rest. Well now you know, so I hope you take this message to heart. I still want you to learn whatever you can, and try to build a team. If there's one thing I know, it's that it's better to have someone watching your back then no one at all. However, don't go around thinking that everyone will accept you just because you know me. Wise to my plan to go and journey the worlds, jikan pulled a freaking trick that sent me to different dimensions. I was once sent in to a world where it was supposed to be filled of women, only to find weird, walking, talking plants. The bastard never let me live down since, and to make up for it, he let visit the dimensions that are closest to the ones you will go to in the future. I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, it will be easier in time. See ya." The hologram then went off.

"Wow." Rush said in amazement. "That explains it. But how did he build this here and kept it here."

Then a voice said "That would be my doing."

Seigi and Rush turned to see a tall figure with light tan robe. He had light orange skin-like armor, with yellow eyes and tattoos on his arms. He also carried a staff.

Seigi knew this man as well. "Jikan? I thought you was still too weak from the attack from hakai when he stole your key."

"Yes, but I am able to leave my body and let my spirit wonder." He said as he walked through the two. He then looked at the room. "Kaze wanted a room to be made here so that you will find it."

"But how did he knew that I will find it?"

"Easy: I knew you would. I also knew that Hakai would break out and cause this."

"Wait, if you knew then why didn't you do anything?" Rush said with curiosity.

"Because Quantum's essence prevents me from changing what was set. It also prevents me from looking into the future any further from here." Jikan then looked at seigi. "Seigi, if you are to beat hakai, then you must do what Kaze told you to do. I can't help you any further, you are on your own." With that, he vanished.

The two then looked at each other. "We need to tell the others" they said as they soon left.

**X with the others X**

"God damn it Zero, pull that shit again and I will send to space with a hurricane." Jacob said to the green hedgehog, who was ignoring him. Maddie then came in with the other freedom fighters.

"Hey guys, where seigi and Rush?" sonic asked as he looked around.

"I don't know. There was eating over at the table and when I came out of the bathroom, they were gone." Jacob said as he kept his eye on Zero. He still hasn't forgotten about his prank.

Soon a flash of light appeared, revealing to be seigi and Rush. "Guys, you won't believe what me and seigi found."

Just as Rush was ready to tell them though, something fell from the roof. It looked like a weird machine with a TV attach to it. The screen then came on, showing hakai and a man called eggman.

"Hello losers!" hakai said with an insane smile. He then notices seigi and Jacob. "Ha, should have known you two bitches would follow me. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter."

Seigi then went forward to the screen. "What do you want Hakai? Why are you here and what are you after?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, dipshit! Besides, you don't need to know anything, at least not yet. Right now I and my 'associate' have business with these furry assholes, so do me a favor and fuck off!" hakai said this in an angry tone, as eggman began to speak.

"This is a warning that we are giving you: hand over all the emeralds, or you and your friends will be bombarded with machine after machine." Eggman said with a smile.

At this point, sally acorn came in. "After having that maniac came here and sending many innocents to the infirmary, as well as to the grave! Never! We will not negotiate t what you have to say!"

"Sally's right!" sonic said with some fury. "Besides, that monster almost killed shadow."

"Oh please. He said he was the ultimate life form, so I wanted to show him the ultimate hell. Besides, I enjoyed killing him, but a certain bitch stopped me." Hakai said looking at maddie. Zero at this point was furious.

"Take that back you crazy asshole!"

"Make me, you green shit!"

"ENOUGH!" Eggman said as he was losing his patience. "If you won't accept my terms, then I have no choice but to invade. Prepare for hell." He said the video went off.

Sally then looked at the others. "We can't stay here and let the battle destroy thia place. We have to take it right up to eggman's front door."

Knuckles then smiled. "Finally, let's go and take him down."

"Not without us, you're not" a voice said behind them.

They turn to find shasow, who had small badages, with Rouge, and Omega.

Sonic was the first to speak "Shadow? You should still be in bed, resting."

"I'll rest fine knowing that son of a bitch, hakai, is dead and gone. So are we going or what?" shadow said in anger as he was determined to get payback.

"Wait, we don't even know where that fat bitch is." Jacob said as rouge gave responded.

"Omaga knows. He have been following eggman's movements for a while. We can find hi base in no time.

"Alright then, let's go." Sally said as they head out.

Along the way, seigi started to wonder more and more on what hakai was after.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALRIGHT, CHAPTER 8! I FEEL LIKE I AM ACOPLISHING SOMETHING HERE. Anyway, I will ask you to put on some music on this one for a theme. Not let me start off: ****I DID NOT MADE THESE SONGS, THEY BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THEM, NOT ME! THEY ARE ONLY USED TO DEFINE BOTH THE MOMENTS AND TO REPRESENT THE THEME OF WHICH THE CHARACTER IS AND REPRESENTS IN BOTH THEIR NATURAL BEING AND A CURRENT STATE OF FORM.**** So without a further delay, here's the chapter.**

The freedom fighter, Jacob, and seigi rode on a ship that tails made a few months ago for missions that require a long distance of travel. As they continued to follow Omega's directions, seigi continued to think about Hakai's plan. He was beginning to be furious as he was lost on what his plan is. As he began to think more and more, Tail's voice was heard.

"We're here."

"That was fast." Jacob said in disbelief. "Are you sure?" he then looked at the place, where a giant ship in red and grey was placed, with eggmans symbol all over it. "Uh, forget I said that."

As they flew to the ship, dozens of flying machines started to attack the group. "Hang on." Tails said as he tried to fly the ship away from them, dodging missiles after missiles coming their way. Jacob decided to help out and used his wind abilities to turn the missiles away with tornadoes. Soon, however, more missiles started to come their way. "There's too many!" the two tailed hero said as one of the missiles hit the ship.

"Tails, were hit. If you don't do something, we are going to crash." Sonic said as he looked at his best friend.

Thinking hard, Tails came up with the only idea that he could think of. "Tell everyone to hang on!" sonic and the other did just that as tails made a beam from the ship, hitting eggmans. He then proceeded to keep going to the ship. sonic then knew what he was going to do "Tails, are you serious!" tails gave him no answer as they hit the ship, with the beam making their path.

**X in the ship X**

"So, what did eggman said to you about this Hakai guy?" a machine said to another.

"Not much, only that he is someone to keep an eye on. I was praticaly a room away when I heard him talking to the mobians through the screen. The words he said was so…vulgar."

"Vulgar? I think it was awesome. Besides, he got the skills to back it up. Did you see what he did to shadow?" just then, another group of machines came in.

"We saw what he did, and to be honest, he was badass! He almost send him into a coma."

"I still say that shadow would have won if he took off those damn rings."

"Bull shit, hakai would of killed his ass dead"

"What about sonic? Wouldn't he beat hakai in the end like he always does to eggman?"

"Traitor! Eggman only lose to that blue fur- ball because he wasn't doing his best. He almost had him when he was in the death egg."

"That still didn't get the job done. And what about this seigi guy, isn't he supposed to be as strong as hakai? What if he comes here?"

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Yeah, besides we are hidden remember. How the hell is he going to find us?"

"It could happen."

"Look, the day he gets here will be the day we all get bashed, and let me tell ya, it's not today."

Just then, tails ship crashed through and hit all the machines there. The door opened to reveal seigi and the others. "Gee tails, warn us when you are about to do something like that again."

"Hey, I was panicking."

Sally then spoke up. "Anyway, we should move on and find Eggman."

"How, this place is huge. It will take forever?" said Jacob in worry.

"No, it won't. I am starting to have some of my powers due to the time I've been after Hakai. I can feel his energy now. But I also feel something…dark. Like as if …" seigi eyes then shot open in surprise and horror "No, he couldn't of."

"What? What is it?" sonic said as he looked at seigi.

"I think they are trying to release someone from the neither relm. It might be the blackheart rush told me about, but hakai wouldn't be crazy enough to bring someone who is more likely to kill him back into the world."

Rush then spoke. "Either way, we can't let that even come close to happening."

"Agreed, let's split up. Rush, Jacob, Zero, and Maddie, you will go and take care of this gate that they Eggman plan to use. Me, sonic, shadow, silver, and seigi will go and handle eggman. The rest are going have to hold off the machines as best as they can."

Tails than gave the two teams explosives. "Set these around the ship. Once you are done, we can leave and detonate them from the outside."

Seigi then looked at Rush. "The gate is at the bottom level of the ship. Be careful, okay."

"Ok. You too." With that, the team split up

A few feet away, two heads of the robots, which were still active, watched.

"Not today, huh?"

"Shut up."

**X with team A (sonic, sally, shadow, silver, and seigi) X**

As the team kept moving, seigi began to feel more and more power emanating from the bottom floor. He was worried. He alredy lost his friends back home to hakai, he would be damed if he took another. The hatred towards hakai that day fueled him, making him run faster and faster to Eggman, so he can find and defeat hakai once and for all.

"I won't let you get away with what you did that day. I will stop you, even if I have to give my own life for it." He then begin to speed up, reaching sonic, who was carrying sally, and shadow in their level of speed, while silver was flying behind them. 

"Hey I didn't know you had super speed" sonic said as seigi noticed his speed.

"Actually, I don't. I guess what Kaze said was true."

"Who?" shadow asked in confusion. Just then, machines started to run towards them.

"I explain later, let's just get past these guys."

**X with team B (rush, Jacob, zero, and maddie) X**

"Finally, we made it." Rush says as they saw the gate, which was made of eggman technology. Jacob then cracked his knuckles.

"Great, let's-" but right before he finished his sentence, they all felt a heavy force that pushed them to the ground. Jacob looked up to see who was responsible.

"Alexander!"

"Nice to see you again, Jacob. Hakai was right when he said you would be coming. Hell, I was hoping for it. We got some unfinished business to settle, and let me tell ya, the worst business you can have in life is an unfinished one."

It was at that time that Jacob was able to throw one of his knives at Alex, who dodge it. This made him lost focus of his gravity powers, and gave Jacob a chance to retaliate. Jacob sent a tornado towards Alexander, making him hit a wall. He then threw more knives, but Alex used the gravity to catch it and crush them. He then uses the gravity on himself, making him light as ever as he sprinted and jumped above Jacob. He then increased his gravity, giving him the weight of a falling boulder. Jacob got out of the way as Rush, maddie, and zero jumped back. Once Alexander was on his feet, he made gravity in the area to the point where everyone was floating. "Now you are all sitting ducks." He said as he added gravity to his fist and ran towards zero to bash his brains in.

"No!" Maddie said as Alexander stopped and was thrown to the ceiling hard, making him lose his concentration once again. He then looked at maddie, who looked at him with piercing eyes.

"_**You know you can't win. It's 3 to 1, so give up now" **_a voice said in Alex head as he began to hold it._**"Don't ignore me. I am your voice of reason. Why fight with hakai, or even fight them at all. You should join them"**_ "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Alexander yelled at the top of his lungs. He then looked at Maddie. "You. You're the one doing this to me. You're a fucking telepath aren't you?"

Maddie then did a sly smirk as she dashed forward and gave a good kick right to Alex face, knocking him back. _**"Gee, what makes you say that?"**_ enraged, Alexander was ready to strike until he was hit by a fireball. He first thought it was hakai, but soon saw zero with a red emerald, and fire in his hand.

"Back off, or else you are going to be burned." Then, at that precise moment, Rush saw his chance and went in with his sword in hand. He performed a sword slash on Alexander, making him hit the ground hard. He was still breathing thanks to a quick defense with gravity, but he was still wounded. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded, but smiled.

"Did you really think I would be alone? Fools, we had this plan all from the start." then a quick ball of energy hit zero. The others looked to see two new mobians. One was a big wolf in dark yellow fur. He wore baggy cargo pants, with no shirt or shoes, but had an eye patch on his right eye and black gloves. He was also muscular and tall with brown eyes. The other was a white furred swallow with blue eyes. She wore black shoes, white pants with pictures of wings on the end, a black tank top, and wings tuck to her back. She also had a chain around her waist. Alex then launched himself to their side, and landed near them with a smile. "Meet my newest allies; Kane and Mona." He said in a brief smile as he looked at them.

"So these are the wimps that I heard about? They won't last long against me." Kane said as he crossed his arms. Mona then showed a grin. "I don't know, I think they can last a few rounds. Who knows, they could drive out some boredom."

"Great, this can't get any worse." Jacob said as a figure jumped out of the gate. They all saw a purple hedgehog with demon horns, red and purple quills, and a scar across his left eye.

Zero looked at Jacob with irritation "Why did you have to say that?"

The new character looked around and when he saw Rush, his eyes showed pure rage. "I know you! You are the one who defeated lord blackheart"

"Really now," alexander said as he went to the hedgehog. "then how about you,me, and my associates here kill theses four mister…"

"Shroud. And yes, I would be happy to help if it means that I can have Rush's head."

"Oh trust me, that is encouraged." Then all four got ready and attacked the others.

Jacob used a tornado to try and blow them away, but Kane hit him with and energy ball, sending him flying. Rush tried to hit alexander with his sword, but shroud hit him first, and then followed up with a hard kick to the face. He then tried to stomp on him, but missed as ruch landed a speed dash.

With maddie and zero, both were back to back as kane and mona attacked. They got out of the way only for mona to jump off kain back, giving him a boost to attack zero. "Oh no you don't" zero said as he sent several ice shards thanks to the cyan blue emerald. Kane dodged them and grabbed zero by the throat. "I got you, you little bastard." "Actually…" zero then froze kane's feet while he wasn't looking. "I got you!" he then got out of kane's grip and backed off as he made a giant wall of ice with the emerald. "Timber!" he said as the wall fell on to kane with a loud and deafening noise. "And that take cares of that." He said as dust himself off, only to hear a loud, bloody yell. Soon, kane broke through the rubble of ice, as his body was surrounded with dark yellow energy. "You are going to pay for that with your life!"

Maddie dodged another one of mona's kicks as the girls fought all over the place. Mona then used her wings to fly right to maddie and tackle her, sending her to wall. She then held her down and spoke. "You know girl, I think that boyfriend of yours could use a real women. Not me of course though, I am obviously too much for a little run like him." "shut up" "oh, did I strike a nerve, well what are you going to do about it, huh? Are you going to cry like a little girl or something?" at this point, maddie was furious. She raised her legs together and kicked mona off her. She then delivered a massive combo of blows, finishing with a spinning kick to mona's ribs. "How's that?" she said with a grin as hse got ready to use telekinesis to finish her off. "not bad, for a skank. But let me show you what I can do, now." Mona then took out her chain, and it was at this point when maddie realize something important: her telekinetic abilities aren't working on Mona. "Surprised? Don't be. Hakai knew of your abilities and gave me this baby as a gift. With it, you can't do shit to me with your telekinesis." Mona then used her chain to try and hit maddie, but was stopped by rush's boot to her back. Maddie then looked at him. "Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet." Then shroud came in with, with his hands burning with chaos energy. "I got him." Maddie said as she used her telekinetic abilities to quickly pick shroud up and fling him to the ceiling. "Thanks" rush said as he used a homing attack at shroud, and didn't stop there. "Take this you bastard." He then proceeded with a devastating combo with his sword, and finished with a heavy sword slash, making shroud hit the ground hard. "Time to end it…" Rush then landed on the floor with his sword ready. He then screamed "Chaos control."…but it didn't work. "What? I don't understand." Shroud then smiled. "Then I'll explain: when I am near the presence of those who can control the power of chaos, their link and ability towards it is nullified." Shroud then used his speed to grab Rush by the throat and slam him to the ground. He then punched him in the gut a few times and threw him in to the air and flew to hit him to a wall, causing rush to gasp in pain. "How does it feel to be close to an inches of your life by one of your enemies followers?" shroud said in an insane smile. Rush looked at him and did the one thing that pissed the demon off the most: he spat his blood at his face.

"I don't know, how does it feel to follow a jack-assed bastard as his personal bitch?" shroud was now furious as he grabbed rush throat. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL END YOU!" "Not today!" said Jacob as he threw knives at the demon back, who let go of rush. Jacob caught the red hedgehog. "You okay?" Yeah. just fine. Just a few cracked bones is all." Shroud then landed on the ground and so did alexander, whose clothes were ripped and dirty. "You sure did give blondie a run for his money." "Are you kidding? The run is still going." Then both of them got ready. "This is going to be a long fight, isn't it?" Rush asked as Jacob looked around, to see that maddie and zero were still toe-to-toe with kane and mona "Hate to say it, but it looks like it."

**X with team A X**

"We finally made it." Said seigi as he and the others got through waves robots. "I didn't know that they would be this determined to win that they'll send in this many machines." Silver said as he looked at the field one more time. "Yeah, it's almost like eggman is getting desperate." Sonic said as sally begins to think. "I don't like that. Come on, let's go and end this quick!" then they all went a saw a door. "Allow me." Seigi said as he focused his power and blasted the door down. Then they all saw something that was surprising: eggman on the ground, unconscious, with a smiling hakai above him.

"What took you pussies so long? I was getting bored waiting for you." He said as he walked to them with a vicious smile. Seigi was fereous by just looking at hakai, but he kept his composure. The same, however, was difficult for shadow.

"You sadistic freak, I am going to kill you for what you've done."

"Oh? You kill me? Now that's just rich. How can the so called "ultimate life form" kill me when I almost had his head as my personal drinking cup a while ago?"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Did I strike a nerve? I am sorry; I only meant to hurt your pride. Oh, wait; you don't have any. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seigi then whispered to shadow. "Shadow you have to keep calm, he is just trying to trick you into doing something foolish." Shadow then took the advice to heart and seemed to have calmed down, until…

"You know shadow, I found out a lot of things about you and your past. Like a certain friend of yours from wayback."

Shadow then looked at hakai with rage in his eyes. "…don't…you…dare!"

"Yeah, that's right. If I remember straightly, she was your personal bitch of a friend who was sick to hell, and you were made to originally help cure her, and others as well. But instead, the army or whatever came in and blew her ass to hell like the bitch she was right in front of you. What was that whores name again?"

Shadow was now so angry that his energy was spiked, as if he was going to explode it all at once. "IF YOU SAY HER NAME I WILL-"but then, as he tried to warn hakai, his patience was completely shattered.

"Oh now I remember. The ugly bitch's name was Maria, the same whore you was ment to save but couldn't. I bet she put all her faith and trust into you didn't she, thinking that you would be a hero among hero or some shit. But look at you now; an ugly assed hedgehog who have a fucked up god complex and once tried to destroy the world all because of some ugly ass bitch dying. I bet the little whore is crying her little eyes out in hell because she realized she let loose a complete and total freak on to the world. Hell, I bet she didn't expect a piece of shit like you to be more of a fucking weapon/anti-hero, huh? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Shadow said as he dashed to hakai with his energy of chaos blazing. But as soon as he got close to hakai, the devilish god used device he used on john back at infamous (ch.4). shadow screamed in pain as some of the chaos energy went in to hakai, who was grinning like a mad man. He then kicked shadow away, hitting a wall. "Thanks for the power, bitch. Hell I think you gave me more than necessary." Hakai then did something surprising: he used chaos control to get between the group and unleashed a mighty stomped combined with his dark red enrgy, sending the group far away. "oh yeah, this power will come in handy." He then looked at seigi, who stood up from the attacked.

"Why hakai? Why did you make an alliance with eggman only to beat him?"

"To use him, of course. The old fool was too wrapped up with this world that he ignored the possibilities of others. So I decided to get him to make my device more adaptable to chaos energy, so I could take some of shadows since he had the best connection to it out of the group. I didn't know that he would build up all of this power though, and I must say, it makes me feel like I can take on this world five times without a sweat." He then was ready to leave until he looked at seigi. "Oh, that reminds me. Before I go, I decided to leave a present for you. You see, I found out that mr egg-fuck was making a portal to get an enemy from sonic's past that could kill him, under his control of course. After beating him, I kinda decided to take the idea, only to give the guy more power, and less control. Im sure you will know what I mean. Well, see ya."

Hakai then left with a wicked grin as seigi looked to see who he was talking about…

**Okay, look. I am sorry for the wait, I had a lot of work. I'll try to get to the next world soon, so just be patient.**

**Anyway, I decided to let YOU guys come up with the villain hakai was talking about. It could be one of the following:**

**Nazo**

**Metal sonic**

**Chaos**

**I would put more, but im after the big ones who can use the chaos emralds, so go ahead and vote on who you the heroes to fight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, well I hate to say it to those who were pulling for the losers, but the winner was Chaos. Now let's GET TO THE ACTION!**

Out of a shadowy corner, a being made of pure water arrived. He had green eyes, and seemed to move slowly, but he also seemed lost and confused, as if he had no idea of what's going on.

Sonic was the first to speak as he saw him. "Chaos, what is he doing here?"

"Hakai must of took him out of your past and brought him here to kill us. Sonic, tell me, how strong is he?"

"Without the emeralds, not that much. But if he gets his hands on even a few, then it's game over. We have to knock some sense in to him before that happens."

Chaos then looked at the others, and swung his arm at great length, knocking them down. Seigi recovered and rushed to the water being, and delivered a swift kick. Chaos took the blow, and held on to the leg. He then tossed seigi around like a rag doll, strait to the floor. Chaos then jumped and made the end of his body in to a spike, aiming for seigi. The lightning hero dodged the attack and jumped back. Choas then turned in to a spiked wheel and went to seigi, who tried to blast him away.

After the blast was done, he looked around to see that Chaos was no more. "I guess he wasn't that strong after all." he then tried to go to the others, but was soon grabbed from behind by chaos, who turned in to water to dodge the attack at the last second. Sonic and Shadow stepped in and tried to do a speed dash at the monster, but missed as he let go of seigi and made a barrier of water to take the attack. He then made two fists in the barrier and hit the hedgehogs away, as the both landed on the floor.

"I thought you said he wasn't that strong without the emeralds?" said shadow as he looked at sonic with an annoyed look.

"He isn't, I swear! Last time he was slow and easy to dodge, but now he's fast and can use his own body in many ways. It's almost like he isn't the same chaos from before."

"Hakai must have been serious when he said that he gave him more power, but what did he mean by less control?"

Then, surprisingly, Chaos fell to his knees as if he was giving up, only expanding and growing, and making a bloody, deafening screech.

"What the hell is going on?" Sally said as Silver looked at eggman who was waking up.

"Whatever it is, he will know." He then uses his abilities to pick up eggman and the others as they left the area and the ship. Sally uses a device to call the others. The time to go was now…

**X with team B x**

The fight was still going on as it looked like both side would come in a draw. Then, Hakai made his appearance.

"Well well well, looks like you guys been busy here." He said as he walked in to the scene with a sick smile. He then made a blood red flame between them as he went to Alexander. "It's time to go. Chaos is already here and we got what we came for."

"Good. Let's go before these assholes fuck up our plans." They all were ready to leave until Shoud stoped them.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, human?"

Hakai looked at him and shot a devilish smile. "Why I am the one who you are going to help of course, oh great Shroud, demon of the neither realm, and servant of Blackheart."

"So you heard of me and my master, huh human."

"Yes, I have. I gotta say, I like your master style. It's kind of inspirational actually. But let cut to the chase, because I am sure you heard of me as I heard of you master."

"I am afraid not. I never heard of a human who controls flames of blood."

"That because I am not human. My name is…" he then looks a Shroud with his bloody red eyes and showed a vicious smile "Hakai."

"HAKAI? As in the god of chaos and destruction Hakai? You are a legend in the neither realm. Many there either fear you or respect you for you feat of killing a great number of gods so long ago. Even my master blackheart was impressed. But how are you here? Last I heard, you was defeated and was sent to Shi's world to suffer for enternity."

"I will explain later. Now shroud, I know you want to kill rush, but what if I promise you both his death and your masters resurrection."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Come with me and I will help you"

Shroud take one last look at Rush and went with Hakai and the others through the nexus gate. The red flames soon died down as the others saw that they were gone. Just then the communicator went off. Jacob answered it.

"Hey sally we just…what Chaos…you mean right now…Ok, we're on our way." He then looked at the others "We need to leave, now!"

"Why?" said Zero. Just then the ship began to shake.

"Chaos, that's why. Set the charges and let's get out of here. Maybe we can blow the thing to kingdom come once we are out." They then set the charges and went back to tails ship.

**X with the others X**

The group held off eggmans machines long enough for the others to return.

"What happened?" said tails.

"Chaos, he's here, and buddy he is pissed." Sonic said as they enter tails ship and flew away. Sally then grabbed the detonator.

"Here goes nothing." She then set it off, and the ship exploded in vicious hell fire and soon fell down to the ground with an even bigger explosion. They soon landed to see the fire.

Eggman stood up to see the fire. "Quick, we have to run, now while still can!"

Rush looked at him confused. "Why? Chaos is gone; he can't get out of that."

"No he isn't. he is still very much alive, and worse, he is evolving."

Having enough, Sonic went to eggman and grabbed his shirt. "What are you talking about? What do you mean evolving?"

"Hakai saw how I used the computer, and when he beat me, he brought back chaos. He made him stronger, faster, and more resilient as well as flexible in battle. But he did one thing that not only cause harm to chaos, but would make him completely out of control."

"WHAT WAS IT? WHAT DID HAKAI DO!" Seigi said in an angry tone.

"…he infused the power of chaos emeralds that chaos already had with both the power of the beast and his own god-like blood..."

**"DESTROY!"**

A mighty, and freighting voice was heard as the heroes turned to face a new vicious evil force.

A red liquid tentacle came from the fire and another until there many of them, each leaking blood-red colored energy. Then soon came an arm and leg, both in red liquid color and leaking the same energy, and from it all, a giant stood. It was double the size of chaos perfect chaos and had many tentacles on his body, arm, and legs. His limbs were long and skinny, showing bone that had spikes. His head had neither mouth nor nose, just two eyes shining with the color of the leaking energy, and a set of horns made of bone.

**"DESTROY!"**

He then walked to the others direction.

Maddie was the first to speak. "What the hell is that?"

"It is chaos.", said a voice. The others turn to see Tikal.

"What the, Tikal?" said knuckles.

"Yes it's me. I came here to help, but now I don't know if I can after all."

Seigi then spoke. "Please, tell us what's going on?"

"It's the power, it's too much too handle for chaos. The negative power of hakais blood and the power of the beast have overwhelmed him. He can't control himself any more. He is no longer a being of chaos; he is a force that only wants to destroy anything and everything. He is a destructor"

Just then, they felt the destructors steps coming closer and closer. Thinking fast, seigi had an idea. "Rush, you can go super right?"

"Yeah, why."

"Can others go super too?"

"What you want to be one?"

"No, but I know a few who can help if they can be a super." He then looked at Zero and Maddie.

"Us, no way, we never-"

"It's now or never you two. Shadow, sonic, blaze, silver, and rush can use the emeralds, so that's five. The two of you can make that seven. All you guys need to do is weaken him him and hold him down, I'll take care of the rest. I'll buy you some time, the rest of you guys stay here and defend them." And seigi burst in a quick pace to destructor.

The beast severd a few tentacles and threw it at the others. The tentacles deformed and made small, human-sized clones of the destructor. They then charged at them. Tails dodged a hit as knuckles hit one across a face, only to suffer a head-butt. Jacob made a few tornadoes and blew away five, but the pinned their legs to the ground and made axes with their arms. They ran to him and tried to slice him in two, but missed. Sally, rouge and Amy were ducking and dodging as well as the others, each trying to hold their own ground.

Seigi continued to run towards the red monster as he leaped In to the air. He threw a heavy bolt at him rapidly and landed on his shoulder. He swings a heavy right and hit the destructor hard, but it had little effect. He then saw the bones in the arm beginning to rise, and he jumped off the shoulder. At that moment, the destructor sent a red beam from its eyes, hitting the lightning hero high in to the air. Seigi tried to recover, but soon saw the monster in the air. It grabbed him and slams him to the ground, splitting the area. Seigi spat out blood from his mouth as the raving beast began to pummel him. It then grabs him and began to continue shooting him, making him scream in agony and anguish. Fighting though the pain, seigi made a field of lightning around him and knocked the beast back. He soon landed on the ground, his clothes taterd and ripped, as he looked at the destructor with blood coming down his left eye.

"I will not let you win, you homicidal bastard!"

The monster than points to seigi and soon opened its mouth, which is similar to chaos's in his perfect form.

**"KILL SEIGI!****!"**

"Well looks like even hakai's blood hates me. How nice."

The beast then gathered all its power in its mouth as waves of blood red energy gatherd in it. It then shot a powerful red beam towards the group.

"Oh no you won't!" the lightning hero then gather all the power he can spare and made a strong shield. It took the blast, but cracked, thus making him suffer the brunt of the attack. He soon fell down to the ground.

**X with the others X**

The group saw what happened and was now ready.

"Please let this work" zero said as he felt maddie grab his hand. She then smiled at him. "It will, Zero. Just have faith."

"Alright, are we ready?" sonic said as they all nod. "Then let's go."

Then they all began to focus. They felt the power, coming to them, all of them. It felt almost dangerous, but they soon accepted it. And, in a loud shout, they all became super.

Maddie and Zero felt the power and smiled. "This is great. I feel like I can take on anything."

"Hey, don't forget," rush said as he looked at the destructor. "We got a job to do." With that, they all charged forward.

Sonic and shadow was the first to attack from behind, blasting the beast at the back. It stumbled as blaze and silver hit the front. Maddie and zero hit the sides as Rush came in, sword in hand, and sliced the head. The beast fell to a knee as it tried to regrow its head. Seeing their chance, they all kept ponding away at the monster, who retaliated by shooting at them. They dodged wildly in air as they saw seigi getting to his feet. Sticking to the plan, they all used their power together and tried to restrain the beast. They also send a little energy to seigi, making him feel stronger. "Now the best time as any to attack, seigi!" sonic said as he continue to hold the monster.

"Got it, leave it to me." Seigi then used the power he received to fly in to air, above the destructor. He was as high as he could without leaving orbit. "Let's see if this will work." He then charged a high blue energy, as lightning was leaving his body, into the ball. Everyone could see a big ball of thunder in the sky, as if it was a falling star hanging above.

The power became huge, as lightning began to leak from seigi's eyes. And then…he fired.

"**Cosmic Storm!"** he said in a powerful shout as the light-blue, lightning beam shot out quick, falling faster and faster, until it hit the destructor. The beast roared in pain as all of the dark energy left him and he soon dissolve. The blast then left a loud and heavy crack of thunder, that everyone fell to the ground.

The supers got to their feet and returned to the field to see the chaos was back to normal. Tikal soon reached to him as looked at the others.

"Thank you. Because of you he is back to normal."

Jacob, who soon reached there with the others, spoke. "But how is he back to normal, shouldn't he be dead."

"Your friend never meant to kill him. He knew that all of the energy he shot would be positive since it was his. It was so positive in fact, that it destroyed the negative energies of both hakai and the beast, thus returning chaos back to normal. "Chaos then got to his feet and looked at the others. "It's time we go now."

But before they left, Chaos looked at Jacob.

"What?"

Tikal looked at chaos and understands what he was trying to say. "He is say thank you for helping him. He also wants to thank seigi as well. Where is he?"

"OH SHIT!" Rush said as the saw seigi falling from the sky, unconscious. Maddie used her telekinesis to stop his fall and bring him to the others. Once he was on the ground, Chaos went to him.

"Hey, what are you-"Jacob said only to be stopped by Tikal. "He isn't going to hurt him, Watch."

Chaos then put a hand over him a seigi soon shined blue, then the light vanished.

"What did he do?" Zero said as tikal spoke.

"He made so Seigi can hve some of the power of chaos like hakai. I guess it's his way of saying that he is rooting for him."

With that, the two soon began to dissaper."Good luck." Tikal said as she vanished.

X a few days later X

Seigi woke up in a hospital as Jacob and others arrived.

"Where am i?"

Jacob then answered his question. "The hospital. You were sent here after the fight. Man you were out like a light. Three days straight, and-"

"THREE DAYS! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR THREE DAYS!" seigi said in shock.

"Yeah man, calm down. You need rest after that fight. I mean, hakai can't conquer a world in three days."

"No, it's not that. It's the gate. I can't open it now."

This made Rush stand up "What do you mean you can't open it?"

"When the nexus gate closes, I have three hours to open it for use. After that, I can't open it again. That means that I can't follow hakai anymore." Seigi said in despair.

"So wait, are you saying that it's over? That we can't find him and beat him?"

"I am afraid so…"

Just then, a strange voice spoke. "I wouldn't give up just yet."

The others turn to see a man in a black suit that looked more machine than man. He had an glowing x on his chest. He was muscular and had a weird (but awesome) helmet.

"Who are you?" Seigi said as the stranger looked at him.

"My name is Tom, and I can help you."

**WELL, I PROMISED AND I DELIVERED. TOM IS OFFICALY IN THE STORY AND WE ARE READY TO START ON THE NARUTO UNIVERSE. BUT BEFORE I GO I NEED TO EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS.**

**I HAVEN'T WATCH NARUTO IN A WHILE, BUT I KNOW A FEW FRIENDS WHO ARE WILLING TO HELP ME OUT SO DON'T WORRY. I WOULD ALSO ACCECPT SOME IDEAS ON HOW TO WRITE IT SINCE IT'S POPULAR.**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU SEND SOME OCS TO THIS, OR TELL ANYONE WHO HAVE ANY NARUTO OCS IN MIND. TELL THEM TO WRITE WHAT NECCESARY FOR THAIR OC, EVEN IF IT NOT IN THE 1 CHAPTER.**

**THAT'S ALL, SO SEE YA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to make it look like I was going to abandon the story; I just had A LOT OF WORK TO DO. With summer vacation coming around the corner, and Toonami coming back, a lot of things are looking up. So to make up for it, I swear to do my absolute best on these stories, as long as you keep reading, reviewing, and sending OCs.**

**Before I start, I decided that for now on, you can send in**** 3 OCs for each world Seigi and the others go to! ****So don't forget about that good piece of info okay? Now on with the story.**

Seigi and the others looked at the new character who called himself TOM. Seigi soon got to his feet, still weakened from the last battle.

"You can help…how?"

"Easy, by getting you to Hakai's location. But first, here." Tom then tossed a small green bean to seigi as he looks at it oddly. "It's called a senzu bean. I picked it up from the DBZ universe while no one was looking. It will heal right up."

"Really?" Rush said as he looked at Tom, who nodded his head with certainty.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained I guess." Seigi then swallowed the bean. Then he waited and felt his body recharged and his strength back on full. "wow, I feel like a million bucks. What is this thing made of?"

"Huh, beats me. Anyway, I can help you guys out since this Hakai guy is causing some problems"

"And how do you know this?" Zero said as he looks at TOM.

"Because I've been watching you. You see, I operate a ship called the Absolution, which is able to see distant worlds. It's practically my job to keep an eye in every one of them, and display them to others at time. Then, I notice you." He then pointed at Seigi. "I was looking at the Infamous universe and saw you and your brother going toe to toe with one another. At first, I thought it was a glitch or something, because you weren't in the game, and the games always follow the line of the world it base on, but I was wrong when you showed up here. It was at that time I knew that you were no glitch and that you were fighting against a real live threat. After the battle with the destroyer, I decided to show up."

"…that's…a lot to take in…"

"Hey, this is coming from someone who is a god and is chasing his brother world from world." TOM countered.

Seigi soon got to his feet and put on his clothes. "Well thanks for the bean, and if you are willing to give me your help, then I'll gladly take it." He then shook TOM's hand as he and the others smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for," Jacob said as he and the others head out to the door. "We got a maniac to stop."

"Hold on, since you guys are coming, you should pack. I pick you up tomorrow, got it?"

"Okay"

**X the next day X**

Seigi, Jacob, Zero, Maddie, and Rush. "Where is he?"

"Calm down Zero. Tom said he will pick us up." Maddie said in confidence.

"Yeah, well he-"

Then before Zero finished, they all began to fade out and dissapered.

They then found themselves in a room with TOM and small robots near him.

"Welcome aboard."

The others soon got to their feet and looked around.

"Wow," said Rush "This is a big place Tom."

"Sure is. Come on, I'll show you around."

They all took a tour in the ship, and was even shown to their room. Tom then showed him his work room, or the "Sanctuary" according to him, where he watches all the worlds.

"Cool, you must love this place" Jacob said as he saw a teenager called tenchi get caught in a fight between a space piriot called Ryoko and a Princess called Ayeka.

"You bet."

Seigi then saw a weird universe, one with a man fighting with…

"Are those…his…nosehairs…?"

"Yeah, trust me, I feel the same way." Just then, Sara, the AI, appeared.

"Tom, we have a problem in the naruto shippuden universe"

"On it" Tom went and display it. What they saw was…surprising.

Hakai's allies were taking part on in the war in the village, on their own.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rush said in confusion.

"Sara, do you have any more info?"

"Hold on…oh no. I know what hakai wants."

"Really, what is it.?" Seigi said as he and the others began to worry.

"He is planning on using the device to take the full power of the sharingan."

The room went silent as TOM looked at Seigi. "You got to go, NOW!"

"Wait what a sharingan"

"No time to explain, but let's just say that if hakai grts his hands on it, nothing will be able to stop him. NOW GO!"

Taking TOMs words to truth, the heroes quickly left, off to face Hakai

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I AM SORRY. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE MORE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo fellas. Sorry for the slow chapters, but its summer, and I sure as hell am ready to write. Now, let me get this part over with a few things:**

**I will NEVER abandon this story. I may take a break here and there, but no way in hell will I stop it.**

**I hate to say it, but I need more OCs. The fact that I only got one for naruto is surprising on its own. I understand if you can't send some in, so atleast tell those who have oc's they like to put in, or give me some tips on how ti get more.**

**I still don't have all the info on naruto, so I decided to just continue, making it a little different from the anime and the manga.**

**SMT, since they are in a war, there won't be no jokes. HOWEVER, I will make the last chapter in the naruto universe have jokes since the war will be over, so don't worry, it's coming.**

**Now, on with the story…**

The heroes made it to the village, only to see a warzone.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob said as they continued to walk down the street.

"I don't know," seigi said as he looked at all the destruction. "but I hope everyone here survived." He then looked down and saw a small teddy bear. He picked it up, only to see traces of blood on it "DAMN IT, HAKAI IS GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!" he said in rage as his fist clenched. Then Rush spoke.

"Calm down seigi. Trust me, I know how you feel. Blackheart did the same thing to many others during his time. Being angry right now isn't the best thing for you or for anyone."

"Rush is right," said Maddie "Besides, it might not look like it, but a lot of people are still alive."

"What, are you serious?"

"Yes. While we got here, I tried to use my abilities to try and hear out some thoughts. There are people below us, hiding. There are scared, but they are still alive."

"TOO BAD YOU WON'T BE FOR LONG!" said a familiar voice as Shroud came in and tackled Rush through many walls. The others tried to help, but then ninja with leaf headbands came in.

"Hey, are you guys here to help?" said Zero. Then, in a turn of events, the ninja threw shurinkens at them. Thinking fast, Maddie used debris to block them. Seigi then got upset.

"What are you-"but at that moment, he sensed a strnge power in the ninja's. power like "…Shadow's."

"What?" said Jacob as he looked at seigi.

"Hakai must have used the power of chaos to revive them under his control somehow." Seigi said as the ninja's got closer. The lightning hero dodged a blow and punched a ninja to another, but one of them jumped and tried to attack him with an explosive tag on a kunai. Seigi reacted fast and landed an uppercut on the ninja, grabbed his head, and threw him to the ground. "You guys hold them off, I'll help Rush!" he then dashed off to his friend.

Jacob and the others fought off the ninjas, but saw that they were not stopping. "Okay, that's it. Zero, Maddie, let combine our attacks" "Right." Said the mobians. Jacob then formed a large tornado as Maddie threw in debris, and Zero lit it on fire. The tornado was thrown and the result was a spiraling explosion that gave them the victory. "Alright, now let's go find seigi and rush." With that, they went off.

Whne seigi got to rush, they were in a forest with big trees. He found rush on the floor, breathing hard. "You okay?"

"I will be once he's gone." Rush said as he pointed at shroud, who was running to them, hands ablaze with chaos energy.

But then, at the last minute, a large fire ball hit shroud, knocking him off his feet. Seigi and rush turned to see their savior.

He had brown hair, yellow eyes, and a long black headband with a leaf symbol on it. He also has a black and gold shirt with cameo pants. On his back is a red dragon tattoo.

"Wow, this is the first. Never thought I'll see 2 walking, talking hedgehogs in one day."

Said the man.

"Why you piece of human trash! I will kill you for getting my way!" shroud then shot a chaotic blast at him. The man simply dodged it, and charged with his fist ready. "I dodged yours, now let see if you can dodge mine." He then pounced in the air, high above shroud. "Blazing dragon fist!" the man's fist then hit shroud so hard, that the dark hedgehog was sent through tree after tree until the last one fell on him. The man then relaxed his hand. "Wow, I think that's a new record."

He then turn to rush and seigi, whose jaws were agape, Rush then broke the silence. "Remind me to ask him to teach me that." Seigi, surprised as well, responded. "If he can teach me too, then you got yourself a damn good deal."

The man then walked up to the heroes. "Hey, you alright there. I saw what happened."

The man then helped rush on his feet along with seigi, who spoke.

"Yeah, we're okay. Thanks a lot, Mr.…"

"Ryo. Ryo Ryuzaki, at your service."

Ryo then notice Rush wounds from shroud. "Hey, you're bleeding. Hold on, I got something from hinata that can help." He then took out some ointment, and applied it to Rush's wounds. He soon found himself better in a matter of minutes.

Soon the others arrived.

"Hey rush, seigi, are you two okay? And who is this guy?" said zero, in confusion.

"He is a new friend, now let's go before Shroud wakes up."

"Okay," said Ryo. "Follow me, I know just the place." They then went and followed their new friend. He soon led them to a building, where they all met the five kage's, Tsunade, Garra, Terumii Mei, A, and Oonoki.

"So, mind explaning who you five are?" Tsunade said as she looked at Seigi and the others. Thr lightning hero sighed at this, he was really getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

"Okay, you may want to sit down for this…"

**Alright, this is done. I'll start on the next one soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, normally I say something, but screw it, let's get started.**

"…And that's the whole story." Seigi said as he finished his tale. He then looks at the kage face's. he couldn't describe it, but let's just say if there was an earthquake, a power outage, a loud thunder storm, and hakai bursting through the wall, there face's still wouldn't change.

"That's a…a lot to go on." Tsunade said as she blinked.

"Atleast no we know more about this Hakai" said Oonaki.

"Hakai? Why, what did he do?" said Jacob in surprise. A then spoke.

"He came to the village and took the dead shinobi and revived them with a weird power. The bastard didn't seem interested with joining anyone though."

"Where is he now?" said seigi, hoping to know his location.

"We don't know, the last thing we heard was that he was operating in the forest. We sent men after men to investigate, but no one returned." Said garra with his eyes closed. "We have begun to accept the fact that they might be dead."

Hearing this, the lightning hero felt his blood boil. "Then let me and my friends go. We can help beat bastard and anyone else who tries to take the village."

"Are you sure?" said Terumii "You and your friends are here only for Hakai. And I don't think it would be fair to have our problems be yours."

"Oh trust me, I think we won't mind" just then, a leaf shinobi appeared.

"Lord Kage's, we have just received word. Hakai and his allies are in combat with Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara at the Valley."

"What, the valley. Are you sure?" said Tsunade as she raised a brow.

"Certainly."

The Kage's then stood as A spoke. "Then this would be the best time to attack. With them fighting, we might be able to find them injured enough to finish them off."

Seigi then spoke his doubts. "While that does sound like a good idea, I don't think you should all go at this alone. If I know Hakai, and I do, he will most likely not go down without a fight, as well as a backup plan."

Oonaki then paused. "Hmm…it seems that you and Hakai know each other a lot over the years. Tell me Seigi, are you **completely** willing and capable to destroy him?

"Ofcoaurse, why would you ask me something like that."

"Because by what you said to us before, it seem obvious that you, and only you, can defeat him. If by any chance he does win and he do defeat you, then maybe our war will be meaningless, even if we do win."

"The oldman is right," said Terumii. "Even with our victory, there is no telling how powerful Hakai will be. If you were to lose or die, then none of us might win. That is why we must make sure that you will be able to do what is needed to be done to defeat this maniac, no matter the cost."

"I will beat him, I assure you. However, a messege from a friend of mine called Kaze said that in order for me to win, I would need to build a team and train with the best fighters in each world. (Author Note: Read chapter 7 to read the message.)

"There is one person who can help train you." said Garra.

"Really, Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade then smiled "Yes, that's right. Naruto is one of the best ninjas. He can train you for your fight."

Seigi then grew hope in his eyes. "Alright, where is he?"

It was then that the same messenger shinobi cooughed. "Actually…"

"Speak up man. Say what it is you are trying to say" said A.

"Did I forgot to mention that Uzumaki is also in the battle..."

It was then that the room was so quiet, that a heartbeat could have been heard.

Tsunade then broke the silence "When we get back, me and you are going to have a somewhat **violent** and **painful** talk, understand?"

"Y-yes mam."

Seigi then decided to end the conversation. "Alright then, now let's move before it's too late."

And it was with that the heroes left, heading for the valley of the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. ****BUT BEFORE YOU READ,**** theirs is something you should know about the fight scenes in this chapter. The OC'S will fight eachother in their own battles, with no help from the others. Picture it like a preview of the final fight at the end of the story. Now let's begin.**

Seigi and the others hurried to the valley, trying to prevent hakai from achieving his goal. While running there, Ryo caught up to seigi.

"So I take it that this Hakai guy is the type you don't want to screw around with, huh?"

"Yeah. And what worse, he is also driven by chaos and destruction. Even before he started all of this, he was still considered to be a dangerous person to fight. There was even a time when he almost beat his ruler, kurai, the one that was made by shade to be their leader**. (Read chapter 5 for more info.)**

"What, why?"

"Because he wouldn't let hakai take me on alone. Over the years back home, hakai would disobey orders and harm his own friends just to beat me. I don't know how to explain it, but in a way, he sees me as not only his biggest obstacle, but his greatest rival to beat in order to prove himself."

After saying this, seigi and the others soon arrived to their destination. The area was a battle ground. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, and Hakai and his team was in a battle royal.

"Woah, when you said that he had help, you really meant it." Ryo said as he saw the fight. Tsunade then spoke to the team.

"Seigi. Leave Madara to me and the Kage's. you and your team help naruto."

"HEY, what about me?" said Ryo

"You are going to help seigi. And remember, whatever happens, don't let hakai get the sharingan. Now go!"

Following their orders, they split in two teams as they saw hakai getting ready to hit naruto. Thinking fast, seigi looked at Jacob and Ryo. They nodded as they grabbed him and threw him to Hakai, connecting a hard head butt to his side. The two fell to the ground as hakai's teammates ran to his side, only to be intercepted by seigi's friends. Hakai soon got to his feet as seigi made his way to naruto, who was curious and surprised about this situation.

"Thanks, but who are you?" said the blonde. Seigi looked at him with a smile.

"I'm a friend. Now, how about you let me handle hakai and you go get sasuke?"

Naruto smiled. "Ok. Becarful though. This guy is tough." He then sped away to find the Uchiha.

"Trust me, I know…" seigi whipered as he looked at his brother. "Why are you after the Sharingan, Hakai. We both know that you need the blood line or the Uchihas eyes in order ton use them, so that would mean that you would have to work hard in to getting them, and if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you try to make your every move count."

The red eyed god looked at seigi, and cracked a smile. "Like I would tell you. if you really want to know, maybe you should let me have them. It's not like the uchiha going to miss them anyway. Besides, I hear blind guys are in these days."

Soon, all of Hakai's teammates made it to his side, as did seigi's teammates. Hakai then closed his eyes, then opened them wide as his smiled turned savage and beastlike, with his eyes becoming evident of bloodlust. "This…is going to be fun."

They then charged in as the heroes were all separated throughout the valley.

**(Okay, now the first fight scene is Jacob vs. Alexander.)**

Jacob threw his blades at Alexander, but they all missed thanks to Alex's control over gravity. The two then went at it as Jacob threw tornado after tornado at his enemy, but missed as Alex made himself lighter and heavier to avoid them with jumps.

"Give it up, wind boy. You can't hit me!" Alex then used his powers to make himself heavy again, this time above Jacob. Thinking fast, he threw a tornado in the air with enough power to stop Alex.

"Oh yeah, well let's see what you will say after this!"

Jacob then made another tornado, this time above Alex. Trapped, the gravity user screamed as he felt like he was being ripped apart. Finding the strenghth inside, Alexander made a field of gravity around him, causing the tornadoes to vanish. He landed on his feet, and looked at Jacob with pure hatred and malice.

"You son of a bitch! I am going to splatter your blood all over this place for that!"

Lost In his rage, Alexander grabbed Jacob and made the gravity light enough for them to be high in the air. Alex then wrapped his hands around Jacob throat. "DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!". feeling his grip getting tighter, Jacob took out his knife and slashed Alex's shoulder, which did two things: Alex losing his grip, and increasing his rage into a higher level. Furious, Alexander made them heavy again as the two began to fight with their fist. What was only thirty seconds felt like thirty hours, with the two hitting each other as well as cursing one another. After receiving a punch, Jacob noticed that they were going to hit madara statue from a high height.

"You bastard, this fall will kill us both!"

"You, not me. I can survive a fall from this height since I don't suffer damage from the gravity I manipulate. You on the other hand…"

Alex then threw a heavy punch to Jacob face, only for him to catch it. Jacob then landed a hit to Alex's ribs, causing him to hold on to them. Seeing his chance, Jacob flipped around Alex, and kicked him.

"Take this, you damn freak!"

Jacob then unleashed a giant hurricane on top of Alexander, and forced him to hit the statue. The result was him destroying it in to a million pieces as Alex lay on the floor, beaten. Once he landed safely thanks to using his tornados, Jacob went back to the others.

"Hope they aren't fighting them like I did, otherwise we are going to need a good hospital…"

**(Next up: Zero vs. Kane)**

Zero and Kane were fighting in the woods as they dodged blast after blast. Zero stood behind a tree as he wipes away his sweat. He was having a harder time with Kane than last time back home. Just how is he supposed to beat someone who can take his attacks head on. It was then he had an idea

Zero then ran with Kane behind him. He then jumped and dashed to Kane, with his eyes set to win.

"Idiot, that won't work!" Kane then tried to punch him, but missed. He tried again, but missed. Then at the third try, he landed a kick to zero's face, knocking him back. The vicious wolf then charged at him, with his energy spiking. Zero then smiled.

"Got you!"

Zero then formed a massive wall of earth in front of Kane, then one to his left, his right, and behind him as well as above and below.

Kane felt trapped as he hit the ground, still within the earth made box. "Hey, what the fuck is going on. Get me out of here, you spineless coward!"

"Sorry pal…" said Zero as he stood up and looked at the box "but If I can't beat you, then the best next thing is to trap you. Now, I suggest you brace yourself, because you are going for a wild ride."

Zero then made a large pillar of earth, with Kane on top. He then formed a large ramp, and condensed the box into a ball, with Kane still inside.

Clueless of what was going on outside, and a little terrified of the noise he was hearing, Kane struggled with all his might to break out, but found it difficult with little leverage to move. "What the hell are you doing!"

"This!"

Excited, Zero kicked the ball to the ramp, as he admired his work. The ball kept going down, faster and faster, until it reaches the top of the ramp and found itself in the air.

"**THAT IS IT, I HAD IT!"** Said Kane, as he broke free, using every fiber of power he had. But when he looked down, he soon regretted his action, for there was a very BIG, and a very LARGE hole, which seemed endless.

As the vicious wolf fell down, zero wasted no time and threw a big ball fire at the bottom, towards the wolf. The result was…not pleasant…

***BOOOOOMM***

With an explosion that literally shook the area, zero fell to his side as a tower of fire reached the heavens. After a few minutes, there was nothing more but a big bond fire at the hole. Zero stood up and dusts himself off, and soon begins to walk back until…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Zero turn to see Kane, wounded, blooded, and on fire, jumping towards him. The wolf grabbed him, and took him to the ground, with his teeth grinding with blood. "I am going to tear you apart for that, you damn rodent!"

"1st, just what does it take to beat you? and 2nd, I am not a rat, I am a hedgehog!" zero then kicked him off and did a back flip, then charged in and deliver a quick punch to Kane's face rapidly until he finished with a blast of ice, making Kane frozen. "I learned this from Jacob, I saw how he did his tornado's, so here's mine with a little twist." Focusing with the power of the red emerald, zero made a tornado of fire and threw it at Kane, causing major damage. When it was over, Kane was on the floor, unconscious.

"Okay, time to head to the others."

**(Now: Maddie vs. Mona)**

"Gah!" said Mona, as she hit the watery floor. She wiped the blood from her mouth as she look at Maddie. "That's all you got?"

"Trust me, im just going easy on you. if it wasn't for that damn chain of yours, this would have been over!"

Maddie then tried to kick Mona at the head, but missed as she recived a blowto her ribs, which was followed up by a grab to her arm. Mona made a quick shoalder throw, sending her enemy to the ground, and attempted to fly away until Maddie grabbed her leg.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Maddie then threw her to a wall, and used the momentum to land a quick punch to Mona side, and kept it up until she felt her neck being wrapped by Mona's chain.

"Why don't you just die already?"

Mona swung her chain, as well as Maddie, in a circular motion above her head. Maddie hit wall to wall until she hang on to one. Thinking fast, she pushed herself off of it, and jumped towards Mona. She landed a drop kick to her abdomen, knocking her off her feet. She then grabbed her chain and smiled; now it's Mona's turn to go for a ride. She spins around, and around, making Mona dizzy. She then ended it with a slam to the floor, making Mona hit it hard. She then looked at the chain and smiled a little more until she saw Mona getting up.

"You little bitch, I am going to ring you neck so hard, that it will fall off!"

Mona pulled her chain and noticed something; it was shorter. She then saw it at full length and her eyes grew wide. IT. WAS. BROKEN.

"Now, what was that about ringing my neck?" Maddie said as she walked casually towards Mona, who was shaking. With the chain broken, Mona was defenseless towards Maddies abilities. "This has been a long time coming, so I am going to enjoy myself with this."

Maddie then use her telekinesis to lift Mona up, and slam her wall to wall, then to the floor. She then decided to have a little fun and made the swallow hit herself repeatidly, and finished up with an invisible attack to her mind, making her go to sleep.

"Well, now that's over with, time to find the others."

"**AND BEFORE THE FINALE!: Rush vs. Shroud!"**

Rush and Shroud was fighting near a cliff as they looked at eachother.

"Shroud, I know Hakai promised to bring your master back, but can you honestly trust him? Besides, even if he do win and defeats seigi, what would prevent him from enslaving blackheart, or even you for that matter?"

"Oh trust me, I won't let reach that far. Besides, I never trust him to begin with. I only joined him to make sure he keeps his promise."

"And if he don't?" said Rush as he made a slash with his sword, only for Shroud to parry with a kunai he found on the ground. Shroud then looked at his eyes, which pierced his soul.

"Then I will kill, and take his power to bring my lord back! And no one, not you, Hakai, or that bastard Seigi, will stop me!" shroud then kicked Rush off as he threw the kunai at him. Rush blocked it with his sword, only to see Shroud coming in to punch him. Once he recovered, Rush made a speed dash to Shroud, nearly knocking him off the cliff.

"That won't stop me, Rush! I am not like the rest of those damn idiots. I **REFUSE **to lose to you, to anyone! I would rather die than lose."

"Shroud, listen to yourself. All this is making you even more insane than ever. Stand down now, before you-"

"**SHUT UP!"** Shroud then pounced Rush and tried to blast him to hell but missed. Rush knew that Shroud was beyond the point of reason, that it was his rage driving him now.

Rush soon blocked another blow and counter with a swing to Shrouds arm, cutting him. Furious, the mad demon grabbed Rush by the throat with one arm and slam him to grond, and got on top of him

"You are the reason why lord blackheart lost his chace to rule Mobius. You are the biggest thorn to every single demons side. I am going to fucking kill you!"

Shroud then let lose a large barrage of blows to Rush's face, each blow faster and strnger then before. He then grabbed him, and place him above his head as he walked to the edge of the cliff.

"With this, I bring pride and honor to not only blackheart, but to every demon in the neither realm!"

But before Shroud was able to throw him, Rush elbowed his head hard enough to stun him, and landed behind him.

"Let see how you like one of my favorite demon hunting spells. 789: **Holy Cry!"**

Rush eyes shined gold as he let lose a mighty cry, which was a powerful golden shout that made Shroud ears bleed, disorienting him as the floor below him cracked.

"Now to finish this. 103:** Phantom Sphere!"**

Putting his hands together, Rush made a large black sphere that hit shroud, and entered his body. As the cliff gave way, shroud soon exploded in pain as the black energy hurted him from the inside until…

***BOOOOOOOOOM***

Rush then went to the cliff and looked down, and was not surprised to not see Shroud's body. He then soon walked away to find the others.

**(Now for the finale)**

Ryo and Seigi fought off Hakai together, until the chaotic decided to go for the prize.

"I have no time for you two. I am here for the Uchiha, and no one is going to stop me!"

Hakai then made a dash for it only to find Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi together, along with with the other Kage's. Naruto then step forward.

"Sorry, but that won't happen. After we fought, I and Sasuke decided that the next threat after Madara was you, so we worked with the Kage's to beat him."

"And that's not all," said Rush as he and the other made it back. "We also bested your team. Face it Hakai, it's over."

As they all looked at Hakai, they saw him did something odd: he laughed. Then he stopped and looked at Seigi with a serious expression.

"If I don't get what I want, then fine. But know this Seigi: every vicotory has a sacrifice, this is yours!" Hakai then teleported away with chaos control and stood next to Sasuke

"Die!"

And with that one word, he made his hands covered in red energy and pierced Sasuke heart, or at least tried to. He looked up to see Itach, who was bleeding badly.

"Itachi, NO!" Sasuke tried to use Chidori on Hakai, but the evil god caught it and used his energy to withstand the hit. He then broke his hand, and threw him to Naruto and the others. He then looked at Itachi, and pierced him again with his other hand. Too weak from the battle, and suffering from his fight with madara, Itachi was helpless.

"I bet you are regretting saving that damn brother of yours now, huh?"

Itachi then did something that pissed Hakai off; he spat his blood at his face.

"You will not win…that boy, seigi…he has the power to beat you…I can tell…you will lose…and spend the rest of your days…in HELL!" Itachi said, with his last breath and his mouth filled with blood. Hakai was furious now.

"THAT'S IT. DIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

It was then that hakai ripped Itachi in two, with his hands still in his body. Everyone was helpless to this sight, as Sasuke suffered the most.

"I hope the next time we meet seigi, you remember my words." Hakai then opened the nexus gate and left, and used chaos control to take his team mates with him.

Sasauke, still shaken, walked over to his brothers remains, and let out a loud cry, with his eyes filled of tears. Seigi then looked down, ashamed that he didn't prevent this. It was now official; Hakai has gone too far.

**Okay, I say that I did great with this one. Before I go, though.**

**Yes, I know itachi wouldn't die so easily, but I figure I might as well finish the chapter. (Besides, it 3:30. I'm not a miracle worker. Would be sweet if I knew on though.)**

**Anyway, I'll get started on the next one. Later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY! I feel great and ready for another chapter. I hope you all are ready, cause Bleach is the next place on the list.**

(ONE MONTH LATER, AFTER ITACHI'S DEATH.)

In a wide and big field with trees, Seigi was found on the floor, sweating. His jacket was on a tree branch up high, and his shoes and socks off near it, leaving him only in his muscle shirt, pants, and gloves.

"it's over…that's all I had for today…never actually thought that learning moves from here would take a whole month," he then stood to his feet and wiped the sweat from his brow. "but while I didn't learn it all, I atleast got down the basics and a few new tricks from naruto and the others. And, as a bonus, Hakai left with nothing. But still.."

Then the image of Itachi's death appeared in his head. His fist clenched as he remembered it with sorrow. "Hakai has gone way too far. If I am going to beat him, then I have to learn all I can." Seigi then went to put on his shoes and jacket until…

"Seigi, we've got a problem!"

The lightning hero turned to see Ryo, and gave him a raised brow. "What is it, Ryo?"

Ryo then stops infront of seigi as he began to tell him what happened.

"**THEY DID WHAT!"**

(A few minutes later, at the village)

Seigi and Ryo ran to the village as fast as they could, only to arrive to see something…odd. The vilagers were angry, but not at Seigi, but rather, a friend of his.

"No let me guess: it was Zero right?" Seigi then put on a small chuckle. He had a feeling that Zero had something to do with this.

And unfortunately, he was right.

The village all nodded and made their complaints. "That hedgehog put prune juice in my drink at the restaurant." "He threw smoke bombs in my bathroom when I was using it!" "He drew on my face when I was asleep." "He even got Naruto to help him. It was hard to live with one prankster, and we sure as hell don't want two!"

All these complaits and more kept coming and coming until Maddie came in.

"I apologize to all of you. zero isn't exactly the most moderate or normal person when it comes to pranks. Believe me though, once we got him, we ae going to make sure that this will never happens again."

She then went to Seigi, and sighed. "It's good to see that you are done with your training. We were getting a little worried when you said you wanted to do some extra work done from 3 days ago. How did it go, anyway?"

"Fine, but what happened while I was gone?"

"Well, Zero gotten bored and decided to spice things up. He convinces naruto to help him out and they went on a pranking spree. They even got Rush and Jacob by putting massive doses of prune juice in their drinks and took out all the toilet paper. So far, they got the entire village except for Tsunade."

Seigi eyes went wide and he almost gasped. "They did this all in only three days? How the hell did they pull that off?"

"It's kinda easy with naruto clones and Zero's ideas. Come on, we need to find him. If any luck, they might go after Tsunade next."

(In Tsunade's office.)

Zero and Naruto had everything ready. If they pulled this off, they would have officialy pranked the entire village. They stood behind Tsunade's door, with smiles on their faces.

"This is it, Zero. We prank her, and we got everyone. It's a good thing you convince to do this, it feels like old times."

Zero then looked at the blonde. "Yeah, well we are almost done." He then pulled out a blue colored sticker. "All we need to do is use this shifter sticker I "Borrowed" from TOM, and we can transform Tsunade into anything we want with this chip. This baby will transform in to a remote and we can make her look like anything we want without her knowing."

They then smiled and laughed at the endless possibility of making Tsunade look like anything they want.

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?"

They then looked at each other in horror, because neither of them said that. They turn to see Tsunade and Shizune, looking at them in the office.

Tsunade then looked at them seariously. "You 2 have gone too far with this. All these jokes end now."

Thinking fast, Naruto took the sticker and the chip, and walked to Tsunade, making Zero believe that he was betrayed. "Your right, im sorry, Tsunade."

The hokage then raised a brow.

"Please forgive me and Zero for our ignorance. We just…" he then looked at her, while being serious. "It's just I got something to tell you."

Being curious, Tsunade asked. "What is it?"

It was then that Naruto saw his chance and slao the sticker on her arm. "PSYCH!"

"Why you little!"

Mad at the blonde, Tsunade slap the chip outside, to the streets. Seeing his chance, Zero ran to the door outside, but had shizune on his tail. He then had an idea. He only hopes it would work, because he saw it on tv one time.

He stopped and looked at shizune. "Give it up, Zero. You-"

"Big sis, big sis,"

"Huh." Shizune was confused at this. Then…

Zero pointed to her chest. "Why do you have big tit's?" (I apologize if I offended anyne with this joke, I was low on ideas: Fire Assassin.)

"Wah!" shizune then grabed her chest, in an attempt to cover them.

Glad that it worked, Zero ran and gotten the chip, only to see a shadow on the floor. He looked up to see Maddie and the others. He then turned to see naruto, who was knocked out, being carried by Tsunade.

Maddie then spoke first. "Zero, this stops now. Put the chip down."

Ready to give up, Zero was going to puy yhe chip down, until a single button came out of it. He was confused: it was sopposed to transform in to an controller to change the appearance. If it's not that, then what is it?

"Only one way to find out."

Zero then pushed the button. Almost immeadiatly, a bright light hit Tsunade. Once it died, she felt…chily. She then looked at the others, and their faces were all red. She then looked the glass window and her jaw was a gaped when she saw her reflection.

She was in her birthday suit.

"Oh, I must of grabbed the wrong one. I got the camouflaged sticker. Oh well, live and learn."

Zero then tried to walk away, but a firm grip held him. Tsunade voice then rang in his ear.

"Too bad that after this, you are not going to live." Then Tsunade's knuckles cracked.

And right before he screamed in agony, he shouted one last sentence.

"I HAVE NO REGRETS!"

(5 hours later.)

The heroes made it to TOM's ship, and smiled when they saw there friend.

"So, how was the-"

But TOM stopped when he saw Zero, who was wraped like a mummy. he then tried to talk, but only made little sound through the bandages.

Seigi decided to helpout with the problem. "I thinks he wants some of those Senzu beans you gave me back at Mobius."

"Oh, uh, okay." Tom then went to get the beans. "Oh, and by the way Zero, I recorded the beat down. Im pretty sure that this this thing will get a lot of hits on the net."

Zero then made one loud yell. "Damn it!"

**Alright. Like I said it's bleach universe next. Anyone that have OC'S for it, put them in while you can. **


	15. Chapter 15

**YO, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. ANYWAY, IT'S TIME FOR BLEACH, SO HERE GOES.**

"So Zero, how does it feel to have your ass kicked for 5 hours by a naked woman in public?"

Zero eyes twitched as he looked at Jacob. It has been a week since they got back to TOM's ship, and he wouldn't drop it. They were now in the mess hall, eating some food. The others were all busy doing their own thing: Maddie was watching tv, Rush was playing some games with Ryo in the arcade room, and seigi was with TOM, watching the daily toonami shows.

"Look, it was a while ago, can't we just drop it? Besides, it not like I hurted any one, it was only a prank."

"Yeah, one that really pissed a lot of people off. Everyone you and naruto pranked was getting ready to rip you in two. Hell, me and rush was going to ambush you and give you to the villagers until Tsunade beat us to it."

Zero immediately drops his glass. "Ambush me? Why?"

"Because #1: you pissed us off. #2: you were basically asking for it. And #3: the village was going to pay us a large amount of money, as well as free food and items if we gave you to them."

"WHAT? Why you son of a-"

But before Zero could finish, TOM's voice came through the ship.

"Every one, come to the main room now, we just found Hakai."

Zero looked at Jacob, only to see that he was gone. "When this is over, I swear I am going to prank the hell out of you."

**X later at the room X**

The others made it to see TOM and Seigi looking at the screen. Maddie went ahead and spoke first. "So what's going on, where is Hakai now?"

TOM then went ahead and answers her question. "Looks like it's the Bleach universe, and during the time the sword beasts are on the loose, but it looks like it's taking an odd turn."

Curious, seigi spoke up. "What do you mean by that TOM?"

"Well, I was looking around and saw a few more sword beasts around than they were meant to be. And here the kicker: they are all coming from the soul society to earth in groups."

"What, but how does this connects to Hakai?"

TOM then turned and tried to think. "I don't know. Hold on, if I remember straightly, the soul beats are zanpakuto's that are either forgotten or have lost their masters. They also hold some properties of their power, so they are more of a threat then an ally. But why would-"

Then it hit him as he looked at the others with with little haste. "You guy's need to go, now!"

Ryo began to worry from TOM's reaction. "What's wrong man, it's not like they are going to be his allies all at once or something."

"But that the point, he don't want allies, he want power. And he still has the device that allows him to take anyone's powers. So tell me: if you had thousands of spirits with great power and a device that allows you to take any power with no repercussions, what would you do?"

Seigi immediately caught on as he and the others ran to the teleporter. But before he did however…

"Hey Seigi, take these!"

Seigi turned and caught a communicator and bag of Senzu beans from TOM.

"I built that thing so we can talk in any location, and use those beans wisely; I can't keep 'borrowing' these beans forever you know."

Seigi put them in his pocket. "Got it, see ya later TOM." The lightning hero then left with his friends and went off on a new world.

**X in the human world of bleach X**

The heroes made it and were on a building. However, TOM voice came through the communicator. "Hey guys, I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news, but I think it would be best for Rush, Zero, and Maddie to head to the soul society and investigate there."

"What!" Zero then grabbed the device and yelled in it. "Why the hell should we do that?"

"Well, how many walking, talking animals do you see in that reality tv shows you saw back at the ship? you were lucky to get away with this in naruto's world since it is not heard of to see talking animals. Besides, this way both teams will be able to investigate the cause and fix the problem."

"He does have a point," said Maddie. "If we do split up, we can probably end this quicker."

Taking a moment, the whole team nodded in agreement. TOM voice came through one last time. "Okay, get ready you 3, this may get bumpy."

Soon, the 3 mobians left, leaving only Seigi, Jacob, and Ryo. The three soon look out at the city.

"Oh man this place is huge, how the hell are we going to find these sword beasts here?"

Just then, an explosion of energy was sensed by Seigi as he looked to the left. "Over there."

"Hold on guys, there something you need to know."

Ryo was getting a little impatient. "What now man, we are already here, just let us do what we came here to do."

"I will, but first you need to know that you will be fighting spirits. Luckily, me and Sara was able to bring your souls in to the fight, with this."

Then, in a flash of light, 3 pills came forth. Each was grabbed by the boys.

"These pills will allow you to enter in to the battle with the soul reapers without leaving your bodies. Be careful though: this world is famous for a high rate of intense fights."

With that, the 3 leaped in action. Once they made it to the area though, they found themselves in an abandoned construction sight and saw three people fighting weird creatures with weapons. One was a boy with orange hair and a big black and white sword, another was a girl with black hair and a kitana with a ribbon on the end, and another boy whose was a little over 6 feet tall, and had semi tanned skin with two blades connected to a chain. They were clearly fighting well, but the three didn't saw the rest from behind.

Seigi then looked at the others. "Ready?" They both nodded and the 3 went in to action.

Seigi flipped over one sword beast and kneed him in the jaw, sending him to the air. He then leaped to the sky and landed a hard punch that sent it crashing to the other sword beasts. A few more tried to get him, but he made a powerful wave of energy that blew them away. He then charged up his fist with lightning. "Okay, let see if you guys like my new move: lightning quake!" he then hit the ground hard and summoned a large amount of lighting to hit the ground. Needless to say, he was the only one standing.

Jacob was dealing with the beasts just fine. He kept his distance and threw knife after knife at them. One of them slam him to the floor though, and was going to cut his head off, but Jacob scored a good boot to his face. He soon recovered and mad a tornado at them, sending them high to the sky. "Hey Ryo, it's your turn!" The yellowed eyes ninja then ran and leaped in to the air. "Fire style jutsu!" once his flame connected, the beats were all burned to a crisp.

The boys soon looked and saw that they were done with the fight. However they then saw the other 3 faces, who were confused as to what they all just saw. Finally, the orange haired boy spoke.

"Who the hell are you three?"


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY, LET'S GET BACK TO WORK.**

Seigi, who was taking a moment to catch his breath, spoke to the orange haired warrior. "My names Seigi Washi, and this is Jacob 'jay' Williams, and Ryo Ryuzaki."

"Nice to meet you." said Jacob

"Hello" said Ryo

The 3 in black looked at them and soon sheathed their swords. Then the orange haired one spoke.

"My name is Ichigo. This is Rukia," he said pointing to the girl. "And this is Kyassu." He then pointed to the man, who smiled brightly. Seigi then felt an odd presence about him, as if there was more to Kyassu then what the others see in him.

"Now," Rukia said as she looked at Seigi and the others with a serious face. "Will you mind telling us why you are here, or how is it you are able to see us. You three don't look like hollows, spirits, or soul reapers."

"Are you sure you 3 want to know, because this could take a while." Said Jacob, as he already knows the story word for word. To tell the truth, he and the others are getting tired of saying the same thing day in and day out to other people.

Kyassu did a small smirk. "Trust me when I say this, but im sure we won't hear anything particular new or surprising."

Seigi sighed from hearing that. "Ok, but you are going to eat those words…"

**With Rush, Zero, and Maddie in the soul society.**

"Wow. I mean, just…Wow."

Rush looked at the area with amazement, it was vast, large, and peaceful. It almost seems like a perfect tranquility of peace for anyone who enters there. Zero and Maddie also looked at the area, and was just as surprised as Zero.

"And I thought Naruto's village was large. This place is humongous."

Soon after saying that, Maddie realized something important.

"Hey guys, how are we going to find the sword beasts and how they are escaping? This place is so big, it will take days, maybe weeks before we find it."

Then, TOM voice came from the communicator. "That is where I come in, folks."

Zero pulled the communicator out. "Wait, you can, how?"

"Easy. I can just check the last spot of where they came from, and gain it location. Just give me like 10 minutes, and I'll have it. In the meantime, you guys stay cool alright."

Zero then put the device away as he looked at the others. "So, what now?"

Then a voice behind them said. "Now is the time that you 3 tell me why you are here."

Hearing the voice, this sounded powerful and threatening, the others turned to see a large anthropomorphic wolf, with light brown fur, shoulder pads, plated boots, and a white and black haori. He looked down at them with a serous demeanor, almost as if he was getting ready to attack.

Being one to try to avoid violence, Maddie spoke to the large beast.

"Uh, we are here to, well, find a few people. But it obvious that we are not in the right place, so we will just-"

Unfortunately, Maddie words were placed on deaf ears as the wolf brung out its katana, with an hour glass like cross guard. He pointed the blade to her to silence her.

"You are lying. I have never seen you before, and while I don't feel no spiratul pressure from you, I can tell your presence by a mile away with my sense of smell, so I will ask again, who are you three, and why are you here?"

While Maddie dropped a bit of sweat from the situation, Zero quickly came to her aid. Fireball in one hand, and ice in another, he stood in front of the large Wolf, and stared him down with a mean glare.

"Hey, back off you jerk. I don't who you are to think that threatening her with a sword is ok, but there's no way in hell I am going to let that slide. If you want to threaten someone, try me you son of a bitch!"

Clearly upset by the comment, the large wolf shown his own glare to Zero, and had his fangs shown as well.

"Why you ignorant little runt. I am going to say this once and only once: either you tell me who you and your friends are, as well as why you are here, or I am going to have to force it out of you."

Rush, who was having a bad feeling about how things was going, decided to fess up. However, a new character arrived that ruined his chance to talk.

"So Sajin, I see you met some new friends who are like you. but it seems like you four are in a disagreement."

The four then saw a man with a long face, hairless eye brows, pronounces cheek bones, green eyes, an eye patch on his right eye, a scar on his left eye, and who is also tall in about 6 feet 6 inches. He had a sleeveless haori, stiffed hair strands with bells at the end. The large wolf man looked at the man with wide eyes, and then gave a frightening glare to him.

"Kenpachi, what are you doing here? I can handle this on my own, so I suggest you leave at once!"

The man, now known as Kenpachi, showed a gruesome smile as he looked at Sajin with arched eyes.

"Like I would leave now. I was bored to death a few minutes ago, and you just happened to have found something that will help me forget my boredom. Besides, last I checked, it was three to one, so it is obvious that you are going to need my help."

While the two was arguing, Maddie grabbed Zero and Rush.

"If there was ever a time to get out of here, now would be it. Come on, before they put their heads together and came at us in full force."

Rush nodded, and while he was against it, Zero nodded as well. They began to try and get away until.

"Stop right there, you three."

The voice came from above, and they looked up to see a grey eyed petite woman with short black hair worn in two braids bound in a white cloth ending in a gold ring. She also has the same colored haori as the other two. She looked down at the three while on a roof top.

"You are going nowhere until you all talk."

Thinking that they had no choice, Maddie and Rush were ready to comply. But Zero still had a score to settle with Sajin.

"I'll talk when this asshole apologizes to Maddie for threatening her."

Maddie quickly covered his mouth.

"Zero, now is not the time."

Seeing that things was getting bad, Rush was sure that it couldn't get any worse.

Boy was he wrong.

Soon, a black blast came to the team. Rush moved quickly, drew his sword, and repel the blat with a quick strike. He looked to see his rival as the pitcher of the blast.

"Shroud, should have known you would be here."

"Well, to be honest, you should have expected that from the beginning. Now, let's pick up from where we left off."

Zero then laughed, which angered the black demon.

"Have you lost it, man? You're outnumbered."

Then groups of sword beasts came with him, and also there, came Kane, and Mona.

Shroud then flashed a smile as he looked at the heroes. "You were saying?"

With the numbers not being in their favor, the heroes looked at the situation inescapable. However, the one called Kenpachi did something crazy."

He laughed.

He laughed madly as he looked at the sword beasts and the mobians. This disturbed them as Kane soon spoke. "What so funny, fuck face?"

Then Kenpachi stopped laughing and looked at Kane with a threatening and sickening smile.

"Nonthing really, just that I made the right call in coming over here. Now I can truly let loose and fight with to my hearts consent."

The crazed swordman then pulled out a large, thin worn down blade that was chipped beyond belief. The blade looked like it couldn't cut anything for its lifelong existence. Mona saw it and laughed at it.

"What the hell is that going to do? I bet that thing can't even slice through butter let alone a body."

After saying those words, something strange happened. The gravity in the area felt like it gotten extremely heavy, and the only one left standing were the 3 in the white Hoari's. Kenpachi then walked over to the villain's side.

"Really now, then lets test that out."

He then vanished and reappeared behind three sword beasts. Before they could attack, they all saw their own blood spraying on the ground like sprinklers, and soon died, turning in to broken zanpakuto's. Kenpachi then smiled once again and raised his sword.

"**COME ON; HIT ME WITH EVERY THING YOU GOT!**"

Feeling as if they had a chance together as a team, the sword beasts quickly came and attacked Kenpachi. Unfortunately for them, it was there last move. Kenpachi started to enjoy himself as he slice one sword beast in half, then another, and another, while only using one hand.

While this went, Shroud, Kane, and Mona went to attack the others, but were soon intercepted by the other two warriors.

Sajin, the large wolf, looked to the woman. "It is probably best if we get rid of these three first before we interrogate the others, Sui-Feng."

"Yes, that is the best decision. Kenpachi can handle himself with the sword beasts. We will take the other 3 here."

With that, Sajin and Sui-Feng dashed towards their enemy. Kane tried to his the large wolf, but missed as Sajin grabbed his face and forced his weight down, sending Kane down to the floor with brute force. He then grabbed his arm and threw him to the other side of the ground, and landed his fist on Kane's face. The enraged Mobian pushed the giant off of him, and stood on his feet. He then threw blast after blast upon Senji, but missed as the anthropomorphic wolf swung his sword, and landed a cut on Kanes arm. He then sheathed it, and delivered a hard body blow to his enemy, making him kneel to the ground, uncounsous.

Sui-Feng easily dodged a hit from Mona, and landed a combo of blows, blows that was so fast and precise that even sonic would look upon in envy. Mona soon fell to one knee, and was not able to continue. If only she had her chain, then she would have been able to put up a better fight.

The two warriors looked at each other and realized that they have forgotten one of the enemies. They turn to see Rush and Shroud duking it out.

Shroud swung with a left hook but Rushed dodged, and Zero jumped and landed a kick at Shroud. The demon was now angrier and tried to blast Zero to hell, but was soon thrown back by Maddie's psychic abilities.

Looking around, Shroud realized that it was useless to keep going at this point. The sword beasts that was with him was gone, Kane and Mona were beaten, and what was worse, they had just given away their position, betting on a chance to get rid of their rivals.

Shroud used his speed to gather his companions, and gave the heroes a mean look.

"You won this time, but we will be back!"

He then vanished from the area.

Rush wept a beat a sweat away as he sheathed his blade. "Man, talk about a welcoming party. That was crazy."

"I know." Said Sajin as he pointed his blade. "But now I believe it is time for you to tell us why you are here."

The others then looked at each other, and decided to give up and talk, and hope that they won't encounter any more warriors like these three.

**OKAY, NOW THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. OH YEAH, ONE MORE THING. I DECIDED TO PUT DOWN MY OC'S IN MY PROFILE. THE 1****ST**** ONE IS SEIGI, AND NEXT WILL BE HAKAI. IT WILL BE CONSTANTLY UPDATATED SO KEEP CHECKING IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM. BYE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ALRIGHT, NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER 17**

As we return back in to the story, Rush, Zero, and Maddie was in a room with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the leader of what they now known as the Gotei 13, or the soul reapers. They looked at an old man who had a pair of perpendicular scars above his right eye. He also had red eyes, a beard, and the same shinigami uniform as the others, only bigger. A few seconds later, Yamamoto began to speak.

"Let me understand this clearly. The three of you are basically off worlders, who came here to stop the sword beasts from entering earth to join up with this Hakai person, who plans on using their power to conqer this world and others?"

The group all nodded to the elder. He then looked at them searoulsly, with red eyes wide open.

"That is the most outrageous story I ever heard. I don't know where you thought this up, but I will make sure that this ends now."

The others began to panic as they didn't know what to do. Luckily, TOM came to the rescue. Soon, in the middle of the room, a hologram image was shown, and TOM was in the image.

"Trust me Mr. Yamamoto, this is not a joke."

Yamamoto opened one eye wide in surprise as he saw th metal man.

"You must be this TOM that they talked about."

"Yeas, and they are also telling the truth about what is happening. Look."

Tom then showed all the images of Seigi's adventures. Yamamoto soon looked at TOM, now with a less aggressive face.

"So, it is true. We really are going to be pulled into a war with this Hakai."

"Looks like it. And you can bet that many others will be pulled in as well. But that doesn't mean we won't go down in to this with our heads held high. Seigi is our only hope to beat Hakai, so we have to help him, no matter what. I know you may not agree, and that you might want us out of here, but please let us do what we came to do. If you don't then not only does the earth in this universe suffers, but others will as well."

Yamamoto then began to think, and soon he crossed his arms.

"You are right, I suppose. If Hakai really is as dangerous as you say, then it is best to work together."

He then looked at the three mobians.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. The soul society has already been through much, and I am completely focused on protecting it. I guess I let my sense of duty get the best of me again."

With that settled, TOM's hologram went off. Yamamoto and the others soon left and continued talking. Zero was the first to speak.

"So, how exactly are you going to help, Mr. Yamamoto?"

"Well first, I am going to put you with a few other soul reapers to help handle the matter. Until then, you three will just have to wait."

**X Back with Seigi, Ryo, and Jacob X**

"…then you asked us to tell you the whole story, which we didn't want to, and that's is how we end up in the moment in where we are now."

Taking a minute, Seigi looked at the soul reapers, who just had surprised looks on their faces. They then looked at each other for a moment, and then looked at seigi.

"Hey, you asked. I didn't want to say anything, but you kept egging me on, remember?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "But I never thought that it would be like, well, that."

Soon after, the groups communicator rang. Ryo then turn it on.

"Hey guys, how's the search for the sword beasts?"

on the other end, they saw the group of Zero, Maddie, and Rush. Maddie then begin to talk.

"Well it didn't go off in a good start. When we got here we almost ended up in a fight with some of the other soul reapers."

Surprised at this, Rukia went to the communicator.

"Who exactly did you almost fought?"

"It was Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Suì-Fēng."

Once Ichigo heard Maddie mention Kenpachi name, he felt a slight crawl in his skin. He still remembers the time when he fought Kenpachi. That was a fight he nevers wants to have again.

"You guys are lucky you didn't fight them then. Just Kenpachi alone would be difficult."

Rush then gave a slight nod. "Any way, before we fought, Shroud, Mona, and Kane came in with a large group of sword beasts. We were lucky though, because the Kenpachi took care of them while the other two help us out. We then talked to Yamamoto, who agreed to help us with our fight with Hakai."

Kyassu then became shocked. "You met Mr. Yamamoto! That is amazing!"

But while he was thrilled at that, Seigi and his friend's becamed worried.

"So," said Jacob, "That means that Hakai is on to us huh. Only a matter of time before we have to fight him ourselves, and who knows what he is going to have up his sleeve."

Ryo then put his hand on his chin, showing a think gesture. "I know what you mean. Even when I and Seigi were working together, he was still able to fend us off. I don't get it though, just how is he getting this strong so quickly?"

Seigi then gave the answer. "It's because he is gaing his power back. remember, Kaze said that me and Hakai lost some of our power, but within time it will slowly come back. so that means that Hakai is getting stronger bit by bit each passing second."

"Yeah but, don't that mean the same for you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can sloach off in that case either. Anyway, we need to get back to work." He then turns to Rush and the others. "You guy's be careful, okay. We don't know what else hakai has planned."

Zero then stick out his thump. "Don't worry, Seigi. We got this. You and the others just find Hakai and kick his ass."

Seigi nodded and soon turned off the device. He then looked at the others.

"Okay, now that it is confirmed that we have a common goal, how about we try to find Hakai together?" he then extended his hand.

Ichigo shot a grin. "That's the best idea I heard all day." He then shook Seigi hand.

"But how are we going to find Hakai?"

Jacob then spoke. "Trust me when I say this; if we don't find him, he will find us. He always seems to."

Ichigo then came up with an idea. "Well, how about we split up. Everyone will go to a pair of twos and try to find anymore sword beasts. With any luck, we might find Hakai as well."

Ryo then nodded. "That's a good idea. That way we can find him quicker."

Rukia nodded and spoke as well. "Okay, since this is agreed upon, I will go with Ryo, what about you Kyassu?"

"I'll go with Jacob. I guess that means Ichigo is with Seigi."

The two looked at eachother, then nodded. And, in a flash, they all split up.

**Alright guys, I will end it here. Sorry for being to long, I just been having those off days you know.**

**Anyway, before I go, I decided to let Saix1234, the creator of Rush, and SMT hedgehog, the creator of Maddie and Zero, vote on the three soul reapers they choose to join up with their OCs. If you can't decide then I will do it for you. **

**Anyway, see ya.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS. I KNOW IT BEEN A WHILE, BUT HEAR ME OUT: I WAS WATCHING THE ANIMES OF FIST OF THE NORTH STAR AND VIOLENCE JACK. I WANT TO TAKE MY TIME SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT THE 2. FIRST IS FIST OF THE NORTH STAR. I PLAYED THE GAME OF IT ON PS3, AND IT WASN'T DISSAPOINTING. THE ANIME MAYBE OLD, BUT THE CONTENT MAKES UP FOR THAT. IT'S A CLASSIC AND EVEN HAVE SOMEONE WHO I CALL THE ANIME VERSION OF BRUCE LEE IN BADASS MODE. WATCH IF YOU LOVE TO SEE VIOLENCE, SMALL DRAMA, ACTION WITH FISTS AND KICKS, AND A WHOLE LOT OF BLOODY FINISHERS. NOW WITH VIOLENCE JACK. IT WAS A INTERESTING ANIME THAT IS REALLY A MOVIE ABOUT 45 TO 50 MINUTES LONG, SOMETIMES EVEN SHORTER. IT BREAKS THE BOUNDRIES OF ANIME WHEN EVERYONE USE EVERY CURSE WORD IN THE BOOK, AND OVERUSE IT AS WELL. BUT JACK HIMSELF IS AWSOME. HE IS 10 FEET TALL, HELL MAYBE OVER THAT, AND HAS THE POWER OF 50 MEN. THERES MORE BUT THE WEIRDEST THING IS WOULD BE THE FACT THAT HE IS AKIRA FUDO, AKA: DEVILMAN. I WAS SURPRISED AT THIS, AND TO THIS DAY, DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE BECAME JACK. P.S: IT IS ALSO SAID THE JACK CAN TURN IN TO A MUSCULAR WOMEN, A MUSCULAR KID, AND A GIANT GOLDEN BIRD…I HAVE NO COMMENT ON THAT.**

**ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY.**

Seigi and Ichigo was on a building as the blue eyed warrior tried to find his brother by sensing his energy. After ten minutes, he stands up, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I can't sense him. it as if he is masking his presence somehow."

Ichigo then went in to a thinking pose "Maybe one of the sword beats are masking him somehow?"

"No, that's not it. I mean it's like he is trying to hide it himself."

"So that means he is really here?"

"Most definitely. But if I can't find him, then that really won't matter."

The two then walked to the edge and began to sprint across the city. As they did this, a pair of red eyes looked at them intently. The eyes came into the light and revealed him to be Hakai. He then grinded his teeth as he looked at his brother.

"Damn bastard. It's too early for him to know that I am here." He then looked at Alexander and a few other sword beasts that tagged along with him. He just received word that the others back in the soul society was discovered and knew that his plan was close to being ruined. The thought of seigi ruining his plans again enraged the destructive fiend. His time here in the bleach universe was limited to only a spam of a few days, which in turn works in his favor since he is gaining his god=like powers back faster than his counterpart. But the question still remains: how?

How is it that seigi is able to gain his powers back just as fast with less the time. Even though hakai can easily handle his own against him, seigi still makes him break a sweat. Thinking far back, hakai began to suspect that seigi and his friends wasn't the only one against him. if seigi and his allies are following him within every moment of his plans, and are able to acquire full knowledge of his plan before it is done, hakai is left with only one answer to accept.

Not only are they having outside help, but he is also somehow being spied upon…

It makes perfect sense since he and his allies always find him. the question is who is watching. It is obvious that it is not someone within the group since he himself keeps an eye on them all the time. It is also obvious that they are not being watched fully, for if they were, the seigi would intervene more often then he normally would back at naruto's world. Hell, he would even know where he was hiding and find him faster. So that leads to the fact that he is not being watched, but the area itself.

"So that's how it is huh." Hakai then start to grin as he finally figured out seigi's mode of intervening.

Alex then ask him about the matter "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, I just realized that we are being watched is all."

The sword beasts then had gotten scared for a brief moment. "What! I thought you said thet they wouldn't find us!"

"You are mistaken. I said we are being watched, but not fully. You see, I just realized that the area is being watched. If we were being truly watched, then we would have been discovered long ago. So thinking clearly, I came up with a solution that seigi, my brother, is having outside help."

Alex then began to get enraged. "Then let's find this ass-hole and kill them dead."

Hakai grin then turned in to a frown, "No."

"No? What do you mean no? We are being watched. We need to get rid of who ever doing it to continue our plan.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Hakai energy began to spike up a little, small enough to be threatening without alarming seigi. It then cools down as he looked at Alex. "We will kill the one who is watching us, make no mistake of that. But first, we have to find out more about this little spy. If what I came up with is right, then he is watching the area. That would mean that he can only see in a few area, but not all. Now judging what happen at the last world, and what happening here, he can only see us in area of main interest. Of course, this is only a hypothesis. What I really want to know is, just how far is he is helping them. For all we know, he might be the only one giving them voluble info about our plans. In any rate though, there is next to nothing we can do about this. This entire means is that we have to succeed with our plans fater then before."

Alexander then looked at hakai in surprised. In a spam of only a few minutes, he was able to come up with reason for their plans being derailed. He also seemed to come up with the possibility of someone helping them out. Could it be possible that hakai is more than what his own appearance led alexander to believe?

Hakai then looked at the others. "Come on. If we want to succeed, then we have to move."

Nodding, alex and the other sword beasts walked forward, following their mysterious leader.

**( in the soul society )**

Rush, Maddie, and Zero were outside, with two other soul reapers. Sajin, the same one they met before, had volunteered to help them. They also meet a new soul reaper that volunteered to help. A man called hitsugaya, who was short with short spikey white hair and turquoise eyes. He also has a green sash around his shoulder, held by a star-like clip.

Maddie began to feel grateful for the help as she showed her gratitude.

"Thank you very much for helping us, we really need it."

Hitsugaya gestured his hand to stop her. "There's no need. Besides, the threat you are dealing with is too big to stop on your own. I would be happy to help."

Maddie nodded and then looked at sajin.

"It's good to see you again. I am sorry for the inconvenient meeting from before."

"No, it is my fault. I supposed that I was being a little too strict and should have given you a chance to speak."

Maddie was going to respound until Zero spoke again.

"I think the word 'little' doesn't come close to describing it."

Sajin then looked at zero with a small feeing of annoyance. "If I remember correctly, it was you who coming close to making the meeting into a fight."

"Only because you were the one who was bullying Maddie!"

"But I apologize for my actions, didn't i. of matter of fact, now that I think about it, you should do the same since you threw the first stone upon me in the first place."

"Well let's not forget the reason why the stone was thrown in the first place shall we?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Before the two came close to fighting each other, Rush came between the two and stopped them. "That's enough guys. Let's just forget if we can't forgive okay? Besides, if we did started fighting back there, god knows how we would handle that guy with the eye patch."

Just then, Yamamoto spoke up. "That reminds me, I forgot to mention that the third one to join you has changed his mind."

Curious, Rush soon asked. "But why? Did they had another mission?"

"No. the reason was because someone already asked to join you, and once thay found out who, they declined to go."

"Really, who is it?"

"I believe you already met him."

Just then, the sound of laghter was heard. Laghter that made the teams spine shivered. They turn around to see the only person thay didn't want to be with.

Kenpachi.

The one eyed reaper cracked a wicked smile as he looked at the others. "Now that we are all here, how get this show on the road."

**OKAY, FIRST I HAVE TO SAY, THAT I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE. MY COMPUTER WAS MESSING UP AND I HAD TO GET IT FIXED. ANYWAY, LIKE I SAID UP TOP, THOSE WHO LIKE VIOLEN ANIME WITH A MATURE SETTIN AND STRICTLY NO CHILD STUFF, FIST OF THE NORTH STAR AND VIOLENCE JACK. I ALSO CONSIDERED MAYBE REVIEW A FEW ANIMES, ONLY TO GIVE OUT MY OPIONS.**

**IF BY CHANCE YOU KINDA WANT TO HEAR MY THOUGHTS, PM ME AND I MIGHT CONSIDER IT. I ALREADY GOT A FEW THINGS THAT I WOULDN'T MIND TALKING ABOUT IN MY HEAD. THESE WOULD BE FUTURE DIARY/MIRAI NIKKI, PANTY AND STOCKING, ELFEN LIED, DBZ, AND MAYBE SOME MORE.**

**ANYWAY, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, AND IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON MY THOUGHTS ON A FEW ANIME, GAMES, OR MOVIES, JUST PM AND I WILLGIVE YOU MY ANSWER.**

**FIRE ASSASSIN, OUT.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK, LET ME EXPLAIN MY APOLOGIES ABOUT MY ABSENCE. I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS ON ME: I GOT A GAME DESIGN CLASS FROM 7 TO 11 AM, GOT A LOT OF HOME WORK FROM THAT SAID CLASS, AND I AM LOOKING FOR A JOB AS WELL. I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING, BUT THE UPDATES ARE NOT GOING TO BE FAST. I ALSO BEEN CONSIDERING OF MAKING THE STORY MORE INTENSE AND DARKER, BUT I AM THINKING ABOUT MAKING THAT FOR THE COULD BE SEQUAL THAT I WANT TO MAKE.**

**ANYWAY, I WILL CONTIUE WRITING, SO BE PATIENT.**

We return to the story with Rukia and Ryo looking at the city from a high building. The two been searching for 3 hours, and haven't found hakai yet.

"Damn it, it's like he's not here at all. How the hell are we going to find him if we don't even know where he is?"

Rukia then put a hand on his shoaulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry. Ichigo and the others might have something. come on, let's head back."

"Yeah your right. Besides, it's not like Hakai can get us without us knowing right?"

**( At the soul society)**

"Kenpachi!? But, why?"

Rush looked at yamamoto with a face of worry. The wise elder then respond.

"Because his fighting capabilities and experience will prove to be perfect for you battle. Besides, once he showed up, no one wanted to take the opportunity to fight away from him." Yamamoto whispered the last sentence.

Kenpachi then sneaked up behind rush and spoke in a bloodthirsty tone. "Oh come on, don't tell me that you thought that I would miss the chance to fight those guys again, did ya?"

Maddie, being a little scared herself, tried to stop the situation. "Yeah, well. You know, we might need some more...technique in this fight." She then felt a bead of sweat as she tried to convince kenpachi not to come.

Too bad it didn't work.

"Technique? Who needs technique when all you have to do is fight with your instincts in the driver seat. Now come on."

As the 6 walked off, Zero went to Hitsugaya.

"Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

**( With TOM )**

TOM began to look at the screens carefully and saw that the others were getting the mission started at the soul society.

"Good. Maybe now we can catch up with hakai and put an end to that maniac."

Just then, TOM's friend and AI, Sarah, spoke. "I'm not too sure TOM, by the looks of things, they might be in a bind if hakai is really searious about the sword beats."

"Yeah, yo are right. But what are we soppose to do, it's not like we can just go in and help or something."

"True, but maybe if we were to do a little…recruiting?"

At that moment, TOM realized what she meant. He then nodded energetically.

"Yeah, that's right. Maybe we can use the absolution broadcasting systems to recruit some more heroes. Heak, we can get some more from the other worlds that seigi been to."

"My thoughts exactly."

TOM then went to work on the computer.

"Now, let's see if we can get some major backup"

**(In the world of the living.)**

The others soon returned to the area of which they left. It was evident on their faces that they found no clues on Hakais whereabouts.

"Damn it, just where is that nut job anyway?"

Seigi then tried to calm himself down as Ichigo placed a hand on his shoaulder. "Don't worry. We will find him if it's the last thing we do. Anyway, we should go and get some rest."

Jacob then smirked. "I second that. Sometime of relaxing should do well for us."

"I agree," said Kyassu. "Besides, I feel kind of tired."

Seigi then took a moment to form a light smile.

"Okay, I guess it would be a good idea to rest. But where will me and the guys stay?"

The others were ready to answer when a new voice spoke.

"How about 6 feet under the ground!"

Then a crimson blast flew full force at the group. Thinking fast, Seigi made a wall of lighting to stop the blast, but it only slowed it down as the others tried to get out of the way. The force of the impact knocked them off their feet, landing hard on the floor.

The heroes tried to stand on their feet as they were momentarily disoriented. Ichigo looked around to make a quick head count.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, nothing broken, but who attacked us?" responded Jacob.

Seigi then looked up with a mean glare as his eyes flashed blue. "I have a pretty good idea of who did it."

The others looked up as well and saw Hakai, Alexander, and a small army of sword beasts. Hakai then cracked a smile as he stared at his brother.

"It's Nice to see you again, Seigi. I thought you might have gone chicken after I killed that Uchiha bitch a while back. How Sasuke holding up anyway? Is he crying over his big brother like the dick sucking faggot he is? I bet my money he is doing it with that bitch ass retard Naruto, just so he can get over it."

Seigi, who teeth was clenching and grinding, decided to speak up "SHUT UP, YOU SICK BASTARD! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused? You killed someone's older brother, made a peaceful being bend to your will, and now you are trying to round up sword beats? Hakai, I've had all that I can stand of you. The time of playing nice is over. This time, it's **WAR!**"

Hakai looked at him with an angry face. "Really, well now look who grew a pair. Alright, if you want to play that badly, I'll be happy to oblige. **GET THEM!"**

At that moment, the entire sword beats attacked as the others charged in.

**(At the soul society)**

Rush, Zero, Maddie, and the others kept searching for Shroud and the others.

"This is taking too long. If we don't find them soon, im going to lose it!" said Kenpachi as he was getting impatient waiting for a fight.

"I think you've been lost if you ask me." Whispered Rush as he stayed as far ahead of the one eyed swordsman as possible.

"Keep calm Kenpachi. We will find them soon enough." Hitsugaya then continued walking as he and the others tried not to get Kenpachi more riled up. During the time though, Sajin soon stopped. Maddie turned to speak to the large wolf.

"Sajin what's wrong?"

Sajin then sniffed the air as he closed his eyes. Then his ears perked up as his eyes opened.

"I think I found them."

Zero, shocked at this, asked his a question. "But how? We don't even know where they went, so how do you know?"

Sajin then pointed to his nose. "Before your enemies left, I managed to take a whiff of their sent. I smell Kane, Mona, and Shroud below our feet."

"Wait, you mean they are underground?" Kenpachi asked with a wide open eye. Sajin nodded and the the one eyed swordsman made a beastly grin. "Finally, now we can have some fun!" he then took out his sword.

Knowing exactly what he was going to do, Hitsugaya tried to stop him. "Kenpachi wait. We have the element of surprise, we can-"

However, it was too late.

Kenpachi hit the ground hard enough to make a hole that got him and the others inside falling. The group kept falling until they manage to find ground. Zero, who was close to the edge of being furious, went to Kenpachi.

"What the hell was that for? We could have gotten hurt badly, or worse, died!"

Kenpachi looked at him with a rather bored expression as he pop his neck to a side and scratch his head. "What of it. We made it didn't we? Now let's find them and get to the fighting" he then walked off.

Zero just stood there as he blanked for a few minutes. Sajin walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me; I know exactly how you are feeling. And yes, he **ALWAYS** acts like this"

**(FEW MINUTES LATER)**

The group soon found an underground camp of sword beats. There were dozens of them, and the entire place looked to be defended to hell.

Hitsugaya and Rush then went ahead and tried to come up with a plan. But, unfortunately, MR. 'you-know who', had his own way of entering.

"Time to have some fun!" said Kenpachi as he ran to the camp and started to fight. The others looked at him with sweat beading down their neck.

"Oh god, why the hell did we bring him along?" said Zero as they all came in to fight as well.

Rush was in first as he battled against a few sword beasts. One of them made a ball of fire and threw it at him; he ducked with ease and made a high jump, making a good heavy slash on the beast. Then some more came from behind him. He quickly picked up his sword and made a nice and quickly precise horizontal slash on them. He then speed dash straight to some more, but Shroud came in and punched him.

"Hello there, Rush. Let's finish this, shall we?"

"You know, I'm starting to get really tired of fighting all the time." He then saw Kane and smiled. "How about we fight with someone else!" he then pushed him off and came full force at Kane, who dodged a swipe from his sword.

Enraged at this, Shroud was ready to charge in until Hitsugaya stood before him. "Sorry, but you are going to have to kill me before you get to him."

"Fine, I will gladly kill you and anyone who stands between me and my goal!"

Shroud then charged at Hitsugaya with his fist ready for battle. Hitsugaya just took out his sword and got ready for battle.

"Sit upon the frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

With a shout, Hitsugaya blade changes completely, as a frosted dragon is called upon. The dragon then attacked Shroud, who manages to dodged it and jump toward the ice user. Hitsugaya then blacked the blow with his blade as the dragon turned around and tried to attack Shroud from behind. The demon jumped high and threw a blast, destroying it. However, Hitsugaya made two more dragons as they charge at Shroud from both sides. Seeing this, Shroud dived to the ground and back flipped away from the ice beats. The two dragons soon caught up to him and one of them got him with its teeth. Shroud yelled in pain and broke free and quickly destroyed the other dragon with a solid punch. He then looked at Hitsugay with irritation.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hitsugaya then pointed his sword to him. "Many have tried, and you won't be the last as you too will feel the cold steel of my blade."

With the others, Maddie and Zero were against Mona. Both of them smiled as the got ready to fight, thinking that it will be easy since it will be two on one. However, they wasn't ready for what happened next.

"Cero."

A Black blast with a Purple tint almost hit the two as they manedge to get out of the way. They then turn their heads up to see that did it.

Above them stood a man. He had a medium build, was 6ft, pale, had purple eyes, and black medium length hair. He also had hole located directly in the center of his chest, and a Hollow mask is the bottom half of his beak hanging like a necklace. He also had on traditional Arrancar Clothes neatly done up properly (Like Ulquiorra's clothe for example)

Mona then smiled as she introduced the new character. "Bitch and Asshole, meet Aran Iscanda, the newest addition to Hakai's team."

Aran then looked at the two and almost laughed. "You two won't survive against me for even a minute." He then pulled out his blade "Sore…" he then pointed his sword to the sky "Gorrión!".

At that moment, Aran grew massive sparrow wings on his back as a large amount of spiritual preesure came off him. Zero and Maddie felt their legs shaking a little as they tried to stand tall. Aran then got his sword in a poition to attack. "This is the end of you!" he then rushed straight to the two as both was still trying to recover from the burst of power that was unleased.

But then, right at that moment, a lightning bolt hit Aran Square at the chest. The Arrancar recovered and landed on his feet.

Maddie, who recover first from the shock, thought that the bolt came from seigi. She was not alone, as Mona had the same thought too, and was afraid that he killed Hakai. Both turn to the direction of where the bolt came from and saw someone else.

He was a dark blue hedgehog with a red scar on his left eye, he wore a jacket (similar to sora's from KH II except the yellow is red), dark gray pants, flaming shoes with black base and green flames, a very dark gray cored fingerless gloves.

He walked to the others and displays a smile. "Thank god I made it. Look like that Tom guy was right, you guys do need all the help you can get."

Aran flew up above and looked at the hedgehog. "Who are you and who do you think you are disgracing the new king of Hueco Mundo?"

The hedgehog chuckled as he pointed a finger to himself. "The names Siege the hedgehog, or just Siege for short, and I think that I am the one who is going to kick your ass back to where you belong."

Aran, now furious, unleashed a Cero upon Siege. The dark blue hedgehog got out of the way and threw a mixture of fire and lightning toward Aran. The Arrancar dodge the hit and dove right in to kill Siege with his sword. The new hero jumped and landed on Aran back.

"Get off of me, you rat!"

"That's hedgehog, pal."

Siege then forced Aran to hit a wall at top speed. He then jumped off and try to land another blow with a bolt. However…

"Bala!"

Aran shot a quick blast that hit Siege hard to the ground. The blast soon became many as pieces of the ground began to break apart. Once it was over, he saw Siege on the ground, not moving. He then smiled as he got ready to finishe Zero and Maddie.

"Is that all you got?"

Aran then stoped and turned to see Siege wounds healing. The dark blue hedgehog then walked over to him calmly as Aran kept his composure.

"Let me guess, healing factor?"

"Only way to get by now these days, you know?"

Siege then ran at high speeds towards Aran, ready to continue the fight.

**(In the world of the living.)**

As we return with the others, the area was in a frenzy of havoc. Ichigo, Rukia, Kyassu, Ryo fended off the sword beasts. Jacob and Alexander were fighting once agin, and Seigi and Hakai was continuing from where they left off.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo screamed as he continued to fight on. He and the others knocked down several sword beasts.

"Nice one man." Ryo commented as a few sword beats tried to get him from behind. But then Kyassu landed a strong strike on them with his blades. A few more tried to get them but Ryo landed his Blazing Dragon fist on the, knocking them all down. He then gave Kyassu a thumb up. "Thanks"

Kyassu then looked at him with a serious face. "Don't thank me. Now get your head back in to the fight!" he then jumped up and threw his blades on a sword beats and pilled himself towards it, knoking it down hard.

"Geez, whats wrong with him?"

With Jacob, he and Alexander tussled on the ground.

"You know, you really are a pain in the ass. Why don't you just fucking die already?" Alexander said as he kicked him off and made Jacob land on the ground. The wind user threw tornado to him, but Alex dodge it and went up high thanks to his gravity manipulation. He then made a power push of gravity on the ground, trying to crush Jacob, but was too late as he flew up and made a solid punch to his face. Jacob then threw a few knives at him, but missed. Alex then charged at him and talked him to the ground and threw him to the road. He then tries to land a powerful stomp on his head, but Rukia stepped in.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"**

With great skill and grace,she made a piller of ice to stop Alex. The gravity user however was not done as he broke the ice apart with his powers and landed on the ground. Jacob soon got up to look at Rukia.

"Sorry there, was feeling a little fatigued."

"Don't worry. Let's fight him together." She then stick out her hand. Jacob smiled and took it as they got ready to fight once again.

We then cut back to Seigi and Hakai, who are in a power struggle as both were ready to tear each other apart.

"You know what; I had it up to here with you fucking attitude and your righteous bull shit. this is where I am going to beat you down like the sorry bitch you are!" Hakai then flared in to an over flowing aura of red energy.

"Sorry Hakai, but that's not going to happen. What will happen though, is me beating you close to death and taking you ass back to Shi." Seigi aura also began to over flow with blue energy.

"Try it, ass hole!"

"You're on, Bastard!"

They then separated, ready for battle.

**( Hey, yeah it's me F.A. Anyway, I decided to put a rivalry theme between the two, but it is only if people might feel like they know something better or not. Anyway, listen to 'No Mercy' from Guilty Gear X2, a theme from Sol vs. Ky. I chose this to symbolize the pure intent of rage they both have since they both want to kill each other. I also chose this because I like guilty gear. Anyway, on with the fight)**

Seigi sprinted in and landed a punch to Hakai's chest and tried for a kick but Hakai caught it and scored a headbutt. He then grabbed Seigi's head and slams him to the ground and stomp him. The lightning hero made a bolt of lightning and threw it to the chaotic man in close range, sending him flying. Hakai was not through though, as his use his power to dive right back to his brother.

"I got you now you asshole."

"No you don't!"

Seigi then cupped his hands together as lighting coursed around him.

"Cosmic Storm!"

He then unleashed the same blast that took down the destroyer but Hakai had a trip up his sleeve as he spread his arms around and brought them together.

"Hellish Flare!"

A red beam tore the sky as the two blasts met. A purple energy field overlaps the two and brought both of the beams to an end. Siegi looked around and didn't saw his brother.

"Great, now where is he?"

"Right behind you."

Seigi turned not to see him but was kneed in the cheek by Hakai from the left. The blue eyed fighter slid on the grond as Hakai ran and jumped on him.

"You jackass, you fell for It." he then began to beat Seigi brutally, making his bleed from his mouth. Seeing his chance though, Seigi spat some of his blood at his eyes, making Hakai stand up. Seigi then performed a uppercut and finished with an axe kick, making Hakai bounce on the ground. He then blasted him up close as he tried to recover. Hakai was not ready to quit though as he quickly ran to him in high speeds and landed a punch on his head. Right when he was ready to throw another, Seigi caught it and elbowed his throat, making him step back. Seigi then grabbed his arm and did a shoulder throw and follow up a falling elbow, making Hakai cough up blood. The blue eyed fighter then picked up his brother and delivered a furious combo with a left hook, then a right, and a heavy shot to the gut with his left and finished it with a spinning uppercut from his right.

Hakai felt himself hit the ground hard with a slam as he stood up quickly. He then wiped the blood from his lip as he looked at seigi with sharp eyes.

Then at that moment, he did something that seigi never saw him did before. Hakai made his hands in a claw like position as his aura covered his hands, making them in to blood colored claws.

"Alright, seigi; get ready to be ripped to shreds!" he then charged in and made a swipe. Seigi dodged it and came out unharmed, or so he thought.

Seigi the saw his blood gush out from his chest in horror. "What the hell was that?"

Hakai then liked the blood from his hands. "That is my newest attack. I call it," he then came in and made another swipe, this time on Seigi's legs. The lightning hero dropped to one knee as he felt his blood gushing out. Hakai then like the blood again as smiled. "Bloody Fangs"

Seigi then raise up as his legss screamed in pain. Hakai the unleashed a flurry of swipes, as seigi had blood coming out of his chest, arms, legs, shoulders, feet, hands, and cheeks. His clothes were also all torn up, as his jacket was in ribbons and his pants was cut in to shorts in on leg.

Even through all the pain though, Seigi still stand.

"Geez, I thought you would be dead by now. Then again, you would never have been my rival if you did die this easily. Oh well, time to finish the job. Say hello to Shi for me in hell." Hakai then crouch and dashed to Seigi.

Seigi was close to brain dead as his thoughts was empty and his eyes were lifeless. But right at that moment, his memories kicked in. the memories of his friends dying at the hands of Hakai, the one who killed them like sheep, who destroyed all of peace that was meant for the innocents, and killed Kaze, someone who was like his true brother. Then, it came. The one thing that drive everyonre when they are at the limit, when they are at the point of failure with no hope, when all of the bad memories come flooding back.

Rage

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Seigi eyes glowed brightly as he dashed to Hakai. His brother stabbed him in the chest with both hands, but he still didn't fall. Seigi then looks at him as his once blue eyes were now pure shining white. Hakai then began tosweat as he felt something in his spine that he haven't felt before.

Fear

"**I'LL KILL YOU!"** Yelled Seigi as he began to beat down Hakai brutally. All the others stopped as the soon saw Seigi. He was no like the same person they met before. No, now he was a rabbid beast with vengeance on his mind. His fists hit Hakai with great force, making the chaotic man hit the ground. Seigi then got on top of him and kept hitting him, with every hit making the floor shake until there was a hole in the ground and from the hole, the screams of hakai was heard as Seigi kept beating him. soon, the screams stopped. The others tried to get close only for lightning to hit the hole as the two men came out and was separated. Seigi was first to hit the ground, and he was in bad condition. Hakai however was way worse. He was covered in bruises as his face was bloodied and his body was close to mangled. He was in no condition to fight. He did however manage to stand.

"You…just how did you gain all that power?" Hakai then coughed up blood as he saw Alex beaten next to him, knowing that Rukia and Jacob had defeated him. "We will be back. This is not over." And with thos words, the two left within the nexus gate as the others tended to Seigi's wounds.

**(At the soul society)**

Siege and Aran were dead tired. Both have been fighting for 3 hours straight, breathing heavly. Aran was just about ready to go again until Hakai showed up. Everyone saw him as they were shocked to see that he was close to dead. He looked around and saw that all of the sword beats were dead. He gritted his teath as this meaned that his plan failed againg thanks to Seigi.

"Comeon, we are leaving." Hakai said as the gate opend.

"No you don't" Said Maddie and Zero as they tried to stop them, but were too late. At that time, TOM called. Rush answered it.

"Hey TOM, we just saw Hakai. What happened to him? It looked like he was mangled."

"We'll talk about that later. Go back to Yamamoto to meet up with others, now!"

Curious, Maddie asked why. "How come, we just left Yamamotto's to come here? We should look around for clues."

"Guy's, just get back. Seigi was serverly injured and needed medical attention, and I don't think teleporting him back here would be a good I dea give his status."

Hearing this, they all went back to the Seireitei.

**(Later)**

The group was with Yamamoto as Seigi was in a medical room. He came in with 12 broken bones, 78 sever cuts, and lost a lot of blood. He was still hanging on, but only by a thread. Yamamoto then stroked his beard as he looked at the group. "This is a grave situation we a face. This hakai is a really dangerous foe."

Ichigo the paid his comments. "You have that right. He almost killed seigi and he would have came at us if he didn't got defeated."

The old captain then decided on something. "I think it is beat to send someone with you all to fight in this war."

At that point, the others all smiled. Well, all except Zero, Rush, and Maddie. They prayed that it wasn't going to be Kenpach again.

At that point, Kyassu raised his hand. "I'll go sir. I could use the experience."

"Are you sure my boy. This could be very dangerous."

"Yes sir!"

Yamamoto then smiled as he looked at Kyassu. "Okay then. Be as much help in this war as you can."

TOM then spoke "What about Seigi? Im all out of the beans at the moment, so will you be able to watch him while we continue."

"Yes. we will take good care of him."

Soon, the others said their goodbyes as they left to continue the fight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, time to continue from the last chapter. Now if you read the last chapter, you might think that Seigi and Hakai will be right as rain in this one right? Well you are wrong. You see, I thought about, and I wanted to give the oc's the spot light for a few chapters. Seigi will have his own endavers though, so you will still see him in the story. Now, let's continue.**

**Oh yeah, and one more thing. In this chapter, there's not going to be that much action. If anything, it's like a filler, only the last part is important. So yeah, have fun.**

TOM and the others have been on the ship for three weeks. There haven't been much of any problems since Hakai gone missing. The heroes began to relax and enjoy the time they had before they had to be called in to action.

In the game room, Jacob was going a few rounds with Ryo in Black ops.

"Give it up, Ryo. You are messing pro in Black ops."

"Sorry Jacob, but I never became who I am today by giving up."

The two kept playing as Maddie read a book she found in the ship. Rush, Zero, and the others were with Tom. They were watching the universes, or shows, that TOM watched on a daily basis. At the moment, they were watching Gundam Wing.

Rush then spoke up. "You know, these gundam really kinda are over powering."

TOM then looked at him. "No they aren't. it's the pilot that inside that matters."

"I know, but If I got in one of those things, I'm pretty sure I would annihilate Hakai if I knew just one button."

"Yeah right."

The others then turned until a phone call ranged.

"Hey Sarah, can you get that?"

"Sure."

Tom then flips the channel to see DBZ. Zero almost dropped his jay as he saw Goku and Majin Vageta go at it.

"Damn TOM, you got the best job ever. Watching all these shows and getting paid for, it's like a dream job."

TOM then sighed. "It was a dream job."

Siege then looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, a long time ago, I worked for a company that paid me to give them access to see some of this stuff. They would also send me some other material to work with from time to time. Then, one day, this ass hole came in as the new boss. He saw my work and didn't like it. so he fired me. I could keep all the stuff from before I was fired, but I was not allowed to reveal myself to the public. Sive then, I've been watching all of this and time goes on by."

Zero shook his head. "Sorry man, that sucks."

"Yeah. What I would give to have that job back…"

"TOM!"

The robot turned to see Sarah running to him. "What's wrong, did Hakai found us?"

"No. I just got off with the company."

"Really, well tell them to go fuck themselves. I was fired for little to no reason. Whatever problem they have with me, they can go and suck my-"

"TOM, they want to hire us again."

TOM then stopped as he stared at Sarah."…mind saying that again?"

"They want to give your job back."

The others then stared at TOM as he jumped with his fist high in the air. "HELL YEAH!"

He then hugged his ai, or tried any way, as he bounced with excitement. "Yes! I'm going to have my job back. This calls for a celebration. Toonami is officially back bitches!"

**( With Hakai )**

In a fortress hidden in an undetectable universe, where humanity is all extinct, Hakai and his allies rest and recuperate.

Hakai was in a critical state. The last battle with Seigi left his severely injured, and he was lucky enough to have made to his fortress before his collapse. Luckily, he was able to find a recovery center that the humans of this universe made. He was now in a big tube, with the liquid water healing his wounds. But his injuries were great, making him unable to continue in any fighting for a while. He had to select a 2nd in command, but he never fully trusted his allies. He knew that they would kill each other to lead if given the chance, so he came up with a … contingency plan.

Hakai manage to get an old servant of his that was loyal to him before he was defeated by Seigi back home. His servant name was Genji Hajime, or Gen for short. He was 5 feet 10inches, and weighed about 170 pounds. He was semi muscular and has fair tanned skin. His eyes were light yellow with dark black wild hair with a pony tail near his back. He wore black shoes, blue pants with a chain at the left side, a light blue long sleeved coat with dark lines on the ribcage sector of it, black gloves, and a pair of small frame glasses.

When he was asked of how he knew of Hakai, he stared at them with a cold expression and said that it was non needed information, and went back to work on healing his master. All this did was made the others not trust him, but they soon realized that he must be a strong fighter if he is Hakai's right hand man.

In the shadows of this, however, was Shroud. The demon from the neither realm was getting impatient as he felt as though Hakai was not going to keep his word. It has been well over a month since they mat, and not once has he said anything about bringing Black Heart back. He also began to notice that some of the others were getting restless with the waiting as well. They all say that the only reason that they joined Hakai was because he promised power that would surpass their imagination. At first, they didn't believe him, but it is a little difficult to say no to someone who have god like power.

"Just what is he planning?" Shroud soon reached his room and began to think more about Hakai scheme. "He hasn't said anything to anyone, and he never said anything about this Genji guy before. Could it be that he plan on using us and then leaving us for dead?"

Right at that moment, there was a knock on his door. Shroud let out a soft growl. He was not in the mood to be disturbed right now. He walked to the door and opened it, only to see Genji looking at him with a threatening face. Shroud was surprised at first, but then returned the gesture. He didn't trust Genji. As soon as they met, he felt as if something was off about him. he actually began to wish that Hakai would heal sooner, because Gen's cold attitude and mysterious aura began to make him feel a little jumpy. It was as if Gen was the type of person who would smile like a child at you while stabbing your heart with a knife.

Shroud soon snapped out of his thinking when he heard Gen talked in a cold voice.

"Don't even think about it."

The demon soon blinked as he stared at him oddly. "Think about what?"

Gen then went closer to his face as his eyes seem to stare at him as if he was looking right past him. His teeth also began to be shown, which looked to be very sharp. He then spoke again, with a ice cold voice. "I know what you are thinking, and you won't even come close in to doing it. Whatever my master plans on doing, it is up to him."

Shroud kept a cool composure on the outside, but was shocked as hell on the inside. How did he know what he was thinking? He never told anyone about it, so there was no way. Just then, Gen did something that was more threatening.

He removed his glasses to show them glowing with sharp eyes. "If you ever even so much as try to question my master…" he then gave a playful smile as whispered it as if it was a secret. "I will rip your head off and use it as my personal piss cup."

Shroud looked at him with a mixture of hate and panic. Never has he met anyone who look so human, yet act so…devilish. Gen then put his glasses on and gave a wide goofy smile.

"Wel, that's all I wanted to say. Good bye."

He soon walked away as Shroud kept his eyes on him. 'I need to keep my eyes on him.' thought Shroud as he shut the door.

**(With Seigi )**

Back in the soul society, we find Seigi in bed as he was resting. For three weeks, he had to stay in bed and think about what happened at the last fight with Hakai. He never felt like that before. All the pent up rage and hatred he had toward Hakai over the years just burst open, and he just lost control. He felt as if he lost even though he won. That he won the battle against the foe, but that he lost the control of himself, of his being, of his very soul.

"What's wrong with me? I never felt like that before in all my life. Could it be that I am more like Hakai than I am myself because of this conflict?"

He then looked at his hand and made a fist. He felt his power returning as he saw some of the lightnig covering his hand. But then it soon felt…wrong. He looked at it, and he swore he that he saw the lighting being red and black. He also began to feel sick and nauseous. he soon stopped gathering power as he slam his fist on the bed.

"Damn it. What's going on with me?"

Just then, a familiar voice spoke.

"You are gaining more power, that's what's going on."

He turns to see a familiar face.

"Jikan? What the hell are you doing here; I thought you wasn't able to help me anymore?"

"Well, I went to Shi, and he seems to have given me some of his energy to help once more."

"Shi? As in the god of death Shi?"

"Yes. Seigi, you should know this that no matter what the situation looks like, you are never alone. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand."

Seigi soon sit up as he looked the old divine. "You said I got too much power right?"

"Yes. While you have been training under some of the strongest fighters you have met, your power is growing rapidly. It is also connecting to your emotions, thus making you more dangerous nt only to Hakai, but to your friends as well, because since you have not yet control this power, it is more likely that it will control you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Jikan then looked at him with a serious face. "I and Shi have decided to take you back to the past, to be trained under the ones who started all of this."

"What, who?"

"The ones that were once called the four kings. The same ones that also had a hand in defeating vermillion. I believe Kaze told you about one of them?"

Seigi eyes widen as he realized what he meant. "You mean Hogosha Hachiko?"

"Correct. He and his 3 friends are the strongest fighters that were born on earth. They will be able to teach a lot on how to use your power. But there is a catch."

"What is it?"

"In order to go there, you would have to give up more of you god like power. It is only temporally though. You will have your powers back in full once you are done with your training. Also, be mindful that once you do this, you won't leave until your training is completed."

"Then what about the others? I can't just leave them while I go and train!"

"Do not worry. I will try my very best to watch over them. So…"

Jikan then opened a portal as he looked at Seigi "Are you ready?"

The lightning hero then took brief time thinking about his choice, and soon nodded.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Then walk through this portal and receive your training."

Seigi then walked through, as the portal closed behind him, leaving the room in utter silence.

**Okay, that was good filler, if you can call it that anyway.**

**So yeah, Seigi will be shown in the chapters, but not as much. He will sometimes have his own personal chapters during training, but the story will still be the main focus throughout the chapters. Hakai will also be taking a break and my new oc, Genji, will be the new villain for a little while. Anyway, send in some more oc's (Personally more evil then good at this point) and I keep writing. See ya next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, time to get to work. In this chapter, we will progress to the Mortal Kombat universe. If you have any OC's you want to send out, feel free to do so.**

Seigi and Jikan found themselves in an alley. The lightning hero fell to his knee as he felt disoriented. Jikan put a hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright, seigi?"

The blue eyed hero stood up as he looked to his friend

"Yeah, I am okay Jikan."

Seigi then looked around as he tried to make sense of their location.

"Are you sure we are in the right place, Jikan? I don't think that I might meet any of them here."

"Trust me Seigi, we are in the right place. I must leave now, my powers are needed elsewhere."

Seigi then turned to the god of time

"Elsewhere? What do you mean elsewhere? I thought Shi gave enough energy to help me."

Jikan then nodded.

"Yes, but with you gone, I must make sure that a balance is set to help with the war. From your last battle with him, Hakai fell in to a near severe coma. He was sent to a healing center, and has left Genji Hajime in command until he is ready to return to battle."

"Genji! Then that means Hakai had a backup plan incase anything happened to him."

"Indeed. Shi and I are going to do everything in our power to help you seigi. You just need to train and get more control over your powers. Until then, be safe my friend."

Jikan then left in to a portal as Seigi began to walk out of the alley.

"Time to start looking I guess."

**(At the Absolution)**

Tom and the others were celebrating for toonami being back on the air. They all were enjoying themselves nicely. Them Tom spoke up after ringing his spoon on his glass.

"Okay guys. While I am happy that Toonami is back, that doesn't mean we can relax fully. i have been thinking about it, and I decided to use my conections to get some more people on our side as soon as possible."

Zero smiled at that idea.

"That sounds great. Luckily we can get some help until seigi is up on his feet again."

Tom nodded as he continued his speech.

"Anyway, Toonami is getting ready to start in a few minutes. How about you guys sit down and get ready to see my work first hand. There also a surprise that you might like."

The others agreed and sat down on the couch.

**(Okay, this is basically part of the Toonami commercial in this part. I don't know why I wanted to do this, but I just felt like it would be a good idea. Anyway, when it reach to the bold letters part, imagine it as the old voice used in the toonami commercials for shows. You know the one that sounds like optimus prime from way back.)**

_Tom walked in the room and sits on his chair. He then looks at the audience and wave his hand to the screen._

"_Hello there Toonami fateful, did you miss me. Well guess what; Toonami is back, Bitches. And this time, I am not going to leave so easily."_

_He then press a few buttons as a video of his last appearance was shown. He then turned it off as he shook for a second._

"_Now in case you always wanted to know why I looked like that, let's just say that I had to choose to either be that or to give up my show. And trust me when I say this; I hated looking like that. But that is water under the bridge now. Now let's get to the shows that we are showing."_

_Soon, clips of some of the classics played. Clips of DBZ, Tenchi Muyo, Cowboy Bebop, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, and more._

_The clips of the new shoes came around, showing Casshern sins, Deadman wonderland, 7 Samurai, Tenchi Muyo Gxp, Bleach, and more._

"_Well looks like we got a strong line up, but theres one thisn that I have been waiting to break out. You see, it's a possible show that could be made. It's still under production and is close to being done. It's something that I personaly like and think is top tier compared to the others. I call it: Universal War._

_Soon the screen got the main focused as the narrator voice began to speak._

"_**In a world where gods were treated as symbols of what they stand, a war raged between those of the good and the dark"**_

_Soon and image of many god like beings was shown throughout the screen._

"_**However, a prophercy, written in stone, told of a god being consumed by madness. That god, was Hakai, the god of Chaos."**_

_An image of a flamed being was shown standing on a high mountain; it then turned to the screen with fire overflowing from it._

"_**Soon, a group of some of the most strongest gods was sent to fight the flamed monster, with only one surviving the ordeal."**_

_A battle raged in the screen, as a lone figure stood up in the dust._

"_**But that was only the beginning, for now Hakai has escaped and is on a path of destruction killing all those in his path. And the only one, who can stop him, is the same one who did it before, a man known as Seigi Washi, the god of justice."**_

_A ray of light soon revealed Seigi looking at the screen in a black background, looking at the audience with determined eyes."_

"_**But he won't be doing it alone. Many heroes has join him in his quest to stop Hakai, each one ready for whatever danger they face."**_

_The light soon spreads to reveal the others by Seigi, all of the standing by their side. The screen then cuts away to their previous battles with Hakai and his group, showing some of the dialogue that was said in them_

"_**Good luck kid, you're gonna need it."**_

_The video soon ends with Seigi throwing a fist at Hakai in the chaotic god's point of view, making look like he is hitting the screen._

"_**Only on Toonami"**_

_The screen soon fades out as the commercial ends._

Everyone on the couch were silent for a second then the whole group started clapping. TOM then went ahead and did a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. I really did work hard on this, so you have no idea how much I always wanted to do that."

Maddy then asked a question.

"TOM, just how exactly would making a show of our fight work out?"

"Easy. The first thing I'm going to do after the whole Hakai thing is under wraps is to treat our adventure like a show. I guess in a way you can see as like a way of showing people what's happening, but knowing them, they might think it's another show. And besides, the show will be placed after the fight with Hakai, I will even cut away a few things to keep things different. This reminds me, I need to see if Seigi alright back in the bleach universe."

TOM then took out his communicator only to have it ring. He looks at the others with confusion; think that it's a little odd that they called him right when he mentions them. He then answers the communicator.

"Hello…oh Ichigo it's good to…huh, okay what is-…HE'S WHAT!?"

The whole group nearly jumped when they heard TOM yell. He then turn off the communicator in a few minutes and looked at the crowd.

Kyassu, curious as to what is happening, asked TOM.

"Hey, what did Ichigo say, TOM?"

TOM then put a hand on the back of his head and looked at the others.

"It's Seigi, he's missing."

Silence came over the room for a few seconds. Then the group broke the ice

"WHAT!?"

Soon, everyone started talking all at once. Tom manedge to get them to quiet down until he heard Sarah talking through the speakers.

"Everyone, Hakai is on the move. His group has been spotted in the Mortal Kombat universe."

TOM then stood still for a moment after hearing that.

"Mortal Kombat? What the hell would Hakai want from there? And how is it that he is already back in action in only 3 weeks?"

Rush then got his sword ready as he looked at TOM.

"We will figure that out later. What matters now is that we get there now and stop him."

Tom nodded as got the controls ready.

"Be careful out there. Mortal Kombat isn't a nice place to be in.'

The group nodded as they headed for their destination.

**(With Seigi)**

Seigi kept adventuring the streets as he looked around to find these '4 Kings'.

"Geez, if still had some of my powers I probably find them by now. Now that I think about, how did they become the 4 kings anyway. By the way Jikan talked about, it was like they do incredible feats on a daily basis. But they are humans, so they do have limitations. If these guys are really that good, than maybe Jikan really was telling the truth."

As he kept walking in the streets, Seigi soon heard a scream from an alley. He ran there to see a group of guys gaining up on group of kids that looked to be from highschool.

"Well this looks kinda familiar. Time to get back in shape."

Seigi then ran landed a swift blow to the back of one of the thugs heads. The thugs saw him and got angry real quick.

"Who the fuck are you, you little asshole!?" said one of the thugs.

Seigi then saw that the kids ran from the area as fast as they can. He then craked a smile and pointed his thumb to his face.

"The names Seigi Washi, and I am the guy who is going to beat you senseless."

The thugs got real angry and were ready to strike until a new voice spoke.

"Hold it!"

The thugs stopped like dogs and started to sweat. They then turn to see the person who stopped them. Seigi had a good look at him. He was rather tall, maybe 6 foot 4, and had light tanned skin with dark blue eyes. He had black running shoes, dark blue jeans, a dark red shirt and a dark grey jacket that had black symbols of a cross on the shoulders. His hair was short, reaching a little pass his ears and was light brown. He was also a little muscular, and Seigi felt something strange about this character.

The thugs soon got to their knees as the man walked towards him. he then saw the thug that Seigi hit on the ground. He picked him up and threw him to the other thugs. He then looked at Seigi with piercing eyes.

"You're the one who harmed one of my boys?"

"Yeah, but it was their fault for trying to harm those kids."

The man smiled as he took out a cigarette and smoked it. He then looked at Seigi with a frown.

"That's funny, last I check, you look like a fucking kid yourself."

Seigi smirked.

"Trust me; I am not some ordinary kid. I may not look like it, but I have been to a lot of places and seen a lot of things."

"Is that so?" the man then took the cigarette and rubs it on the heel of his shoe. He then place in his pocket and got in to a fighting stance. "Then show me what you got, Washi."

Seigi then got his fighting stance. "Sure. But first, what your name since you know mine."

The man smiled as he charged in. "My name is Hunter Silver, and I will be the death of you!"

Hunter moved in blinding speed and landed a right hook to seigi jaw. Seigi hit the brick wall but manage to jump off and land a swift kick. Hunter saw that kick coming and grabbed his foot, and slammed Seigi to the ground. Seigi soon recovered and landed an uppercut, sending Hunter in to the air. He then saw his chance and jumped and did spinning roundhouse kick 4 times, and ended it with a hammer blow to Hunters head. Hunter landed on the ground, but made it to his feet and did a quick back flip, hitting Seigi at his jaw. He then leaped and landed on the blue eye hero, with his feet on his chest.

"Is that the best you got? I expected better, you pussy."

Hunter then picked him up and punched him to the air; he then smiled as he gather power to his fist. Seigi was stunned, but looked down. He then saw hunter's fist being cover with spinning energy. He then had a bad feeling as he saw Hunter coked his fist back.

"Infernal Driver!"

Hunter landed a blow to Seigi chest, and let loose a swirling energy from his fist. Seigi felt as his insides were trapped in a tornado as he went up high to the sky and fell down to the ground hard. He tried to get up, but his injuries from Hakai kicked in.

'Damn it, I can't get up. This is bad. This guy is almost as strong as Hakai. I'm a dead man if I don't get up.'

Hunter the cracked his fist as he walked to Seigi. He then places his shoe on his cheek and pressed against it hard.

"Well that was disappointing. I was hoping for someone to give a good thrill since the tournament, but looks like I was wrong oh well, guess there no one else to stop my boredom."

Hunter then raised his foot and was ready to crush him until a voice spoke.

"Hey, shit licker, why don't you try taking on someone who fought in the fucking tourney, you damn cock sucker!"

Hunter turned to see the new character.

Standing at the end of the alley was a man. He looked to be in his very early twenties, having light skin color and looked to be in very good health, being lean and lightly muscular to the point where it's noticeable. He stands at 6 foot 1 inches, and looked to weighs about 200 pounds. He has light purple eyes, and navy blue hair with a short pony tail and a small bang near his right eye. Then Seigi saw his clothing. he wore black shoes, dark blue pants , a black belt, a black long sleeved shirt with a golden cross on the front, a light red jacket that is unzipped and has the symbol of the sun with the yin and yang symbol within it on the back of it, black fingerless gloves, and diamond cross sword pendant that's 14k white gold.

Hunter then frowned as he saw the new character. The thugs also step aside, and seem to shake with fear.

"Kei, what the fuck are you doing here? Why don't you go home to that Brazilian bitch of yours, you jack ass!"

Then the man, who is named Kei, shook his head with a smirk.

"Well, I was just walking back from visiting an old friend when I happen to see that you were gaining up on the kid there. Normally, I wouldn't interrupt a match, but even I can tell when he is injured."

Seigi was surprised. Kei only looked at him for less than a minute and could already tell that he had been in a big fight from earlier. Could he be one of the 4 Kings Jikan was talking about?

Hunter then spat at the ground as he looked at Kei.

"What of it, either way this ass hole tried to fuck with my boys. For that, hhe is going to get his ass kicked."

Kei then walked to Hunter and looked up to his face. "Then how about you take me on? It's been a while since we last fought, and I was getting kinda bored. I'll fight in the kid place, and we can also settle our little grudge we had back in the tourney."

Hunter than smiled a wild grin as he looked at Kei.

"Alright, I'll take you on, and I will kick your ass like I did in the tournament."

Kei the grinned too. "If I remember straightly, I was the one who won the match."

"Oh yeah, well let's try to even it out."

The two then began to chuckle for a second, which mad the air a little uneasy. Seigi felt a little disturbed by them. The two talked like they were enemies yet also seem to treat each other like friends. Then the two stopped as they exchange fists, hitting each other with a good solid right to the face. Kei and Hunter then used their other fist, only to have them collide, causing both of them to jump back. Kei span around and delivered a front flip with a heavy axe kick to Hunter, who grabbed his foot and counter with a rising knee, hitting Kei at his abdomen. Kei recovered in the air and bounce of the wall and dive in to Hunter with quick speed. Right before Hunter was going to hit him, Kei disappeared and reappeared behind him. He then grabbed his arm and performed a shoulder throw. Kei then raise his foot to smash Hunter's head wide open, but Hunter blocked it and kicked him off.

Hunter soon got to his feet, and powered up his fist. He then threw dark blush energy at the ground, and two bluish cyclones appeared.

"Let's see how you like my azure twister."

Kei smiled as light red energy engulf his hand and threw the blast at the cyclones.

"Crimson Flair."

The blat of red energy met the cyclones as they cancel each other out. Kei the quickly rushed to Hunter and landed a swift punches to his check. Hunter countered with a back fisted hit to Kei's shoulder, and ended with a kick to his face. Kei retaliated, however, and came in with a head butt, stunning Hunter. He then saw his chance as he engulfs himself in red energy and crouched in a pouncing position.

"Dragon Assault!"

He then rushed to Hunter and performed a heavy combo, lading 4 heavy punches to Hunter abdomen, and making him stagger. He then performed a spinning kick that was fast and strong enough to cause Hunter to spin for a moment, and finished with a full powered heavy uppercut, making Hunter go up high in the air. Hunter landed on the floor hard, falling on the concrete floor with a massive thump, and was knocked out cold.

Kei then looked at the thugs with a serious face.

"If you care for your boss, then you should take him to a hospital before I finish him the fuck off."

The thugs comply and picked up hunter and left as fast as they can.

Kei then looked at Seigi and walked to him. he the kneel and helped him to his feet

"You okay, kid."

Seigi nodded, but then soon coughed out blood. His vision also began to go, as he stared to black out. He heard Kei say something before he blacked out.

"Hang in there, I know a guy that will fix you right up."

**WELL, that was fun. Anyway I will be working a]on another story. Don't worry, I will still work on this too, I just wanted to try something is all. The story will be short, so I might finish it before Christmas. At this point in the story, I will be taking M.K oc's, so send some if you have any.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry for the hold up. As you should know, I made another story, and I am making it a little bit shorter than this one, but I am trying to put more detail and finish it as fast as possible. In other words, I might not be working on this as much as the other one, but I will still try to update this as fast as possible.**

**P.S: Have you guys seen the profiles of the 4 OC's that I have been working on? In case you haven't, you should. There's something special that is going to happen at the end of this, and you guys will be able to vote on it.**

The group found themselves in a somewhat strange temple. The area was also large, and it seemed to be full of broken statues. They could also tell that it was dark outside, as the cold night air brush up against them.

"Well, at least we are not in any danger so far."

Rush then looked around as the others stayed behind. Jacob and Siege decided to check outside, and see if they can find anyone that may have some info about Hakai. As the three left, Maddie, Zero, Ryo, and Kyassu stayed behind.

Rush walked around the area, seeing if there was anything useful he could find. Since Seigi is out of action, the thought of fighting Hakai was almost scary. While he wasn't there, he saw a recording that TOM took of the fight. Seigi went mad, almost like a rabid animal, and decimated Hakai. But he took a lot of damage, hell it almost looked like he was dead. Now he is missing, and Hakai is back in action.

"Just how are we going to beat him, if he treats all of his injuries as if there were nothing?"

As he continued walking, Rush soon notice a strange statue that wasn't broken. He then read it, as it had the name' Shao Kahn, Ruler of Out world.' The statue was that of a tall and muscular man, wearing war like attire, and half a skull on his face, while carrying a large war hammer.

"Geez and I thought Kenpachi looked crazy. I think it might be best if I and the others avoid this guy at all times."

Rush then went on to continuing his tour of the temple, until he stopped. He drew his sword and looked around to see if anyone was there.

'Some ones here, I know it. I swear I heard a footstep just now.'

Rush then began to take a few steps back as he tries to keep himself calm. Unbeknownst to him though, an invisible figure stood right behind him. The figure the raised its hand above it' head, ready to strike with sharp claws. Right before the blow landed though, the sound of chains was heard. The figure turned only to feel his hand get cut by the blow. Rush turned and saw blood, green blood. He then saw that it was in the air, dripping. Not hesitating, he made a slash, only for the figure to jump high to the shadows of the ceiling and disappear.

"What the hell was that?"

Rush then looked at his savior, to see that it was Kyassu. The young soul reaper went to his ally.

"Rush, are you hurt?"

"No, though I would have been dead if it wasn't for you. Where are the others?"

"Back where I left them. I got an odd feeling about this place and decided to follow you. As soon as I saw you, I felt a strange presence behind you. so I took a chance. Looks like I made the right call."

"I say you did. Come on, we have to go warn the others, this place is not safe."

Nodding his head, Kyassu followed Rush all the way back. They soon met up with the others, who were sitting around talking.

"Hey guys, what happen? We heard a loud noise a few minutes ago and got worried."

Kyassu then looked at Zero, as he also looked around to see if the intruder was around.

"Rush was attacked by an invisible assassin. I prevented it, but I don't think it's done with us yet."

Maddie grew a little surprised as she began to get up.

"We should get out of here and hook up with Jacob and Siege. Who knows what's out there."

Rush nodded. "My point exactly. Come on, let's get going.

They all went for the door, only to have it shut. Then out of nowhere, black robed assassins appeared. There were at least 30 or more, no one didn't really take the time to count. Out of them though, a green one stood out. It also looked to be a reptile like animal that was humanoid, with green and black clothing.

It then pointed to the others.

"All of you are to be brought to Lord Shao Kahn, dead or alive."

After hearing that word, Rush remembered the statue.

"What the hell does that behemoth got to do with us?"

The green ninja like assassin then looked at Rush with piercing eyes.

"Don't you dare call my lord such thing? I will give Lord Shao Kahn your head as payment."

The assassins started to get closer to them as they got ready to attack them. Before they all got closer, they all were pushed back; hitting what was left of the statues.

Zero looked back, and saw that Maddie was the one who did it, thanks to her telekinetic abilities.

"Come on, let's go before-"

But at that point, the green reptile like character burst out of the rubble.

"You will not get out of here alive!"

At that point, the assassin rushed and attacked the group.

Rush dodged a hit from two of the assassins and blocked a blow from behind. He then saw that another one was behind, so he ducked and landed a hit with the hilt of his sword, send him to the ceiling. He then turned around and made a slash on the ones behind him. he then notice that three more came after him, so he jumped high in the air and landed a vertical slash on one of them, and kicked two of them away. Rush then try to look around for a second, but then he ducked again, dodging a turned and made a stabbing motion, but missed. The figure then reveals itself to be the green reptile.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work again."

The green reptile grew and angry stare. He then shot a green liquid out of his mouth, aiming at Rush. He dodged it, only to see that the spit burned through the ground.

"Acid? How the hell can you spit acid, let alone hold it?"

The green reptile then spat more at him, but Rush kept dodging him as he charged in.

Ryo and Kyassu fend off a few assassins as they leaped in to the air and rolled on the ground to dodge thrown kunai. Ryo landed a hit at one of the assassin's legs and scored an uppercut. He also took one of their kunai and cut two of the assassins. Three of them rushed him, only for him to throw the kunai at the ceiling, making the debris hit the assassins. Ryo then looked at Kyassu, who defended himself against two assassins. He pushed then off and made a hit with his blades as it stabbed two of the assassins. He retracted the blades, and made a spinning motion, attacking some of them that were around him.

"Nice Job, Kyassu."

The soul reaper then looked at him with a mean look.

"Focus on the battle, Ryo!"

Ryo looked at him oddly, noticing that his attitude changes a lot.

Maddie and Zero were working together as they fought. Maddie blocked a blow from her right as she made a kick to one of the assassins head. She then notices that on was behind Zero, who was against two at the moment. With her telekinetic powers, she sent said assassin to another. Zero smiled, and threw a fire ball at an assassin that was by her.

"Nice shot."

"I aim to please."

They then saw that more was on their way. Maddie made a clearing with her powers, as Zero used the earth to make the assassins sink to the ground. They then looked to rush, and saw that he was getting the upper hand on the reptile.

Rush used his speed to get behind his opponent, and made a rising slash, hitting his back. The green reptile fell to the ground in pain as he looked at Rush. He then looked to see the majority of his group was defeated.

Thinking fast, the reptile threw a smoke bomb on the ground, distracting the group.

"I will be back for your heads" said the reptile as the smoke cleared and he and the assassins were gone.

Rush sheathed his blade as Ryo went to him.

"We need to go, now. We don't know if the others are okay or what."

Maddie nodded as she looked at the others.

"Ryo's right, he might try to attack Jacob and Siege."

"Then what are we waiting around for," Zero said as he opened the door. "Let's go!"

**(With Seigi )**

Seigi was asleep, having a strange dream of his home. It was at peace, calm and betiful. It was like Hakai never went on a rampage at all. Then, all of a sudden he felt a wet tongue on his face.

Seigi woke up to find himself looking at a big golden retriever. It was large, so it must have been old. He looked around to see that he wasin a room, laying on a bed. He then heard the sound of a door opening, and saw it to be Kei.

"Yo kid, how you doing?"

"Fine. But where am I?"

Then a voiced said. "In my house."

Seigi turned to see a dark tanned man the stood at least over 6 feet. He was muscular and had snow white hair that was in a crew cut, and golden brown eyes. He wore dark grey and black shoes, black pants, a white sash around the waist, a brown sleeveless t-shirt ,black and brown fighting gloves that ends to his elbows, and a small black vest with an image of a dragon on the back of it.

Seigi looked at the man as he got to his feet. He then checked his wounds, and saw that they were all fully healed.

"What, but that not's possible."

Kei then went to lean on a wall, with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Axel here is responsible for that. You see, when you were asleep, he healed your wounds."

Seigi then looked at the man, who was now known as Axel. He bowed his head, showing respect.

"Thank you, I owe you a good debt."

Axel closed his eyes and slowly shook his head as he looked at Seigi.

"No need to thank me. It's Kei you should thank. He was the one who carried you here."

Kei then chuckled as he looked at him.

"It was nothing, though it was surprising to see you taking on Hunter. He isn't exactly your typical gang leader."

Seigi nodded as he then heard two new set of footsteps. He looked and saw them, both of which were male.

One was 6 feet tall, and weighed 170 pounds and had light tanned skin. He had short black hair that reaches to his neck, and white highlighted bangs. He appeared to be thin, but Seigi saw that he had really light muscle mass. The strange thing about him though is that he had two eye colors: his left eye was blue and his right eye was green. As for his clothing, he had a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a small black vest that's half way opened, and light black fingerless gloves. he also had dark brown pants with black stripes on the side and a silver pocket watch in his left pocket, showing his chain. Dark brown shoes with black metal stars at the side. he has a design of an red and white eclipse on his back, and wears a dark blue baseball cap with a metal plate on the front saying "Laugh now, Die later."

Kei smiled as he shook the man hand.

"Andrew, long time no see. How's drake."

Andrew, the man with two different eye colors, took off his hat and looked at Kei with a soft smile.

"He's doing alright Kei. How about you and Mira? Last I heard, she went back to Brazil to see her parents. "

"Yeah, she said that a family reunion was being held. Her father however said I couldn't go, because he didn't had the money for the plane. So I stayed behind and let her go on her own."

At that point, Seigi looked and saw the other one that came in. he was at least 5 foot 11, and seemed to weigh about 190 pounds. He seemed averagely muscular, and had light blue eyes and light blue hair that is bedhead style, nearly forming a bang near his right eye and end the reach of it a little past his neck. As for his clothes, he had on light blue and white shoes, dark blue pants with black shapes of blown leaves on the side of them, a white t-shirt with a black and blue short sleeved hoodie, black fighting gloves, and a symbol of a black leaf on his black in a white circle engulf in fire.

Axel looked at him and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Hogosha. How is Hazuki?"

"She's fine. She is just staying at the house for a little bit."

Seigi listened to their conversation, and then it hit him. Axel said Hogosha, the same name of the man the beated vermillion. That means…

'These guys are the four kings.'

At that point, Hogosha noticed Seigi. He went to him and stick out his hand.

"Hey, my names Hogosha Hachiko, nice to meet you."

Seigi looked at him and shook his hand.

"Seigi Washi. It's an honor to meet you, I heard a lot about you from Kaze."

At that point, Kei looked at Seigi.

"Kaze? You mean the god of wind Kaze? The same asshole who still owe me twenty bucks!?"

Axel put a hand on his shoalder as he shook his head.

"Let it go, Kei. That was almost a year ago."

"Bull shit, that was twenty dollars down the drain. I know the true value of money, and I worked hard for that cash. Where is he Seigi, so I can find him and kick his godly ass."

Seigi felt a little pressured, but a flash of light came to the room. Out of it, Jikan appeared.

"I am sorry to say this, but Kaze is dead Kei"

Kai looked at Jikan, and then the others. They all were shocked and confused. Andrew was the one who boke the silence.

"But how. Kaze was a god, so how did he died?"

Jikan then looked at them, as he raised a hand. Through all four of their minds, they saw the events that led to this. The war, Hakai, leaving, the chase, all of it. once it was done, they all looked at Seigi.

"So," Hogosha said as he looked at him. "You came here to train huh?"

Seigi nodded as he looked at him with serious eyes.

Hogosha smiled as he looked at him.

"Alright, then we should-"

"Wait!" said Kei.

They all looked at him as he began to speak.

"I know we are supposed to teach him and all, but isn't anyone a little worried here."

Andrew raised a brow. "What do you mean Kei?"

"I mean that Seigi's friends are all alone, and they have no one to help them with this Genji guy."

Jikan went in to a thinking pose.

"He does speak the truth. Maybe it's would be best tp send one of you four to the group, while seigi train with the rest. Then when he returns, he will train with the last one."

Seigi smiled.

"That's a great idea, but who is going to go?"

Kei then made a goofy smile as he pointed himself with his thumb.

"Who else, me."

"You?" said Axel.

"Yeah, why not me?"

"Well, considering the fact that your wife won't know where you will be and that I trained more the you did. I think it would be best if I go."

"Oh no you don't. You are only saying that because you want to go off and fight again. Well not today, I'm going, end of story."

Andrew then spoke up, in a gentle and asking tone.

"I would like to go too. It's been a while since the tournament, and getting back in shape would be kind of good."

Kei looked at him with wide eyes.

"You too, Andrew! Come on man, let me go. I haven't fought in ages."

Axel then raised a finger.

"Didn't you just fought Hunter a few hours ago?"

Kei looked at him with mean eyes.

At that time, Hogosha spoke his mind.

"Well, since I won the last tournament, maybe I should go."

"The fuck you will. I met Seigi first, there for him and his friends are my responsibility."

"But who will feed Jacky?" said Andrew.

Kei grinded his teeth as he looked at his friend.

"Why is it that almost everything you say is almost always based on me not fighting?"

At this point, Axel had enogh.

"Okay, look. It is clear that we all want to go, so how about we decided with rock-paper-scissors."

The others looked at him, then to each other.

"I'm cool with it."

"Sounds fair."

"Pretty simple if you ask me."

They all then huddled together.

"On the count of three."

One…

Two…

THREE!

**Okay, that's it for ch.22. now for the special thing I mentioned ealier.**

**For a limited time only, you guys will be able to vote on which of the four characters will join with the group. This is ****IMPORTANT ****for the story to grow, so chose. If you don't know who, read their profiles and **decide**. Till then, later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well it's been a while since the last chapter, so I guess the whole voting thing is over. To be honest, I thought that it would fare a little better, but hey; deal with the hand you are dealt with. Anyway, it's time to get started.**

"THREE!"

At the same time, the 4 made their choices. Andrew, and Axel had paper as Hogosha and Kei had scissors.

"Aw shuck, I lost." Andrew then put his hands in his pockets.

"Guessed it's not my day." Axel then relaxed his hand.

Hogosha and Kei looked at one another with a smile.

"Okay, this is for all the marbles Hogosha, are you ready?"

"You bet, Kei. Let's go!"

The two then skip the one-two-three as they just put their hands on the spot. Hogosha had scissors while Kei had rock.

"Yes, I won!"

Hogosha then looked at Kei with a small bit of disappointment.

"And I really wanted to go to."

Kei then gave him a hand shake.

"Don't worry man, once I get back, I will tell you everything from start to end."

Hogo sha smirked a little as he look at him.

"OK, just make sure you get back in one piece, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok."

Seigi then smiled a bit as he saw the two interact. They act like brothers, and it made Seigi felt a little bit more confident for what he was fighting for.

Axel then went to him.

"I wish your friends luck Seigi, they will definitely need it."

Seigi raised a brow as he look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kei isn't really known for being the most reasonable fighter."

"Axel's right," said Andrew as he got to him. "Kei is most like the one who likes to fight more than any of us, and he also isn't one for wasting time. I feel sorry for someone who likes to talk during a fight, because if there's one thing that Kei believes in, it's that if you are fighting, then you should be fighting, not talking."

Seigi then got a little worried as they revealed that part of information.

Jikan then went to Kei and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, then we are all in agreement. Kei will help out in the battle while Seigi trains here."

They all nodded.

"Then It is time to set this plan in motion. Seigi, good luck in your training."

With that, Jikan and Kei vanished as Seigi soon looked at the others.

"So, what are we going to do first?"

**(With Jacob and Siege)**

Jacob and Siege kept walking as they were in abandon areas. There were a few small buildings, but they were destroyed and ruined.

"Wow, it almost look like a war took place here. It's actually a little disturbing."

Jacob then kept looking around as he got a little bit more worried. They have been walking for over twenty minutes, and have yet to meet any one.

Unknown to them, a great number of figures were watching them.

Siege then stopped as he looked around. Jacob looked at him in confusion.

"Siege, what's wrong?"

He then looked around as he got in to a stance near Jacob.

"I don't think we are alone. Get ready for anything, Jacob."

Jacob nodded as he got his throwing knives ready. As they kept looking around them, they spot a few creatures that looked like demonic figures with sharp teeth and blades on their arms. Out of the pack, stood a figure with a white shirt and shoulder guards.

"Stand down and surrender, or die."

Jacob and Siege looked at him with a defiant attitude.

"Thanks, but we don't take orders from ugly bastards like you."

The leader of the pack soon got angry as he summoned his blades.

"Then get ready to die, by the hands of Baraka! Tarkata, attack!"

At that précises moment, the tarkata's charged at the two. Jacob and Siege formed their hands together, as both made multiple tornadoes to blow them away, however some escaped the tornadoes, and came to them.

Siege dodged a strike and another, as he grabbed one of their arms and throw the tarkata to another. He turned to see a small pack of 6 running to him. Siege used his speed to deliver powerful strikes to all of them, and quickly hit a few more along the way.

Jacob ducked under a swipe and used his throwing knife to hit one in the eye, then delivered a swift kick to its back. He saw a few more, and made a tornado to send them back, hitting a wall. He then threw a knife at the area above, which was a weak part of the wall that made the whole thing fall and crush the tarkatas.

The two kept fighting for a while as they tried their best to win, but soon, the numbers got to them, and it was at that time that Baraka stepped in.

Baraka made a dash and aimed to slice Jacob's head off, but he missed as Jacob rolled under him. Siege tried to jump him, but Baraka saw it coming and landed a swift kick to his chin. Jacob try to throw a knife, but Baraka landed a head-butt that made him hit the ground. Baraka then jumped and stomped on him as Jacob gasped in pain. Siege stood and tried to stop it, but Baraka caught him by the throat. The Tarkata leader then let him go and landed a hard knee at his gut, making him stay airborne a bit only to have Siege back meet Baraka's elbow, causing him to hit the ground. Baraka then stomped the other foot on Siege, making him standing on both.

"I warned you to give up while you had the chance, now you will pay with your life!"

Barake than got ready to stab them in the heard when suddenly…

"Hey fuck face, get your ugly ass away from them, before I beat the ever living shit out of you!"

Baraka turned to see Kei, who was smiling with a hand in his pocket, standing with pride.

"Who are you, human?"

"I'm the guy who is going to beat the ever living hell out of you so badly, your own mama won't recognize. Oh wait, she don't recognize your ugly ass already."

Baraka anger soon spiked as he looked at Kei. He pointed his blade at him.

"How dare you insult me? For that, I will rip out your bleeding heart and feast on it as I deliver your body to lord Sh-"

As Baraka was ready to continue with his words, Kei interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up already and fight, dick head. I didn't come here to make threats, I came here to fight. Now are we going to tussle, or are you as much as a pussy as you are ugly, and believe me, you are ugly."

Baraka then lost his patience at that point and wanted to rip Kei's head off.

"Attack, my loyal troops."

The tarkata all came after Kei as he cracked his knuckles and smiled.

"Finally, time to for some action!"

**(Okay, it's time for a theme again. This is one I chose to represent Kei completely, all the way to the small detail, and yes, it is again from Guilty Gear. Listen to 'Keep Yourself Alive II' in it's Vocal version. It's a good fit for Kei and is his normal theme. There will be another, that will be used as a EX theme, but that will be later.)**

Kei ran to the Tarkata and slid under a swipe as he delivered a strong uppercut. He then twisted his body and delivered a spinning round house kick, sending them away. Before they had a chance to counter, Kei grabbed one of the tarkata's heads and smash it to the ground, the grabbed it's foot and swung it to a group. He then charges in and tackle on and punch it rapidly for a few seconds until he saw the rest coming to him. He finished with a head-butt and threw it to the air, and did a heavy boot kick, sending him to the group. As they lay on the ground, Kei power his fist with red energy and jumped to them. He slams it to the ground and summoned a geyser of power around him, destroying the tarkata. He then got to his feet and looked at the rest with a smile.

"Come on, is that all you got? I didn't even break a sweat yet, and I already took out a good number of you. Charge at me all at once, so I can at least use some new moves or something, because I am already bored!"

The rest of the pack got scared upon looking at him. he wasn't human. He fought like a beast trained to be one with pure violence. His eyes were that of a fighting monster in human flesh. Baraka may have been there leader, but there was no way they would fight a man like that for him.

Baraka noticed this and decided to the fighting himself.

"Cowards, all of you! As always, I'm the one who have to fight your battles."

Baraka then walked to Kei as the man smiled.

"Stepping up to the plate, huh fugly. Well it's about damn time. Now come on, let's go at it!"

"For a human, you sure do want to die badly."

"Yeah whatever. I don't really care about the whole live and die thing. Being on the streets showed me that no matter where you are, you are always in danger. So what the fucking point of fearing for your life? But enough of that, let's just get down to it, bitch!"

"My pleasure, fool!"

Baraka charged at him with his blades ready, but was too slow as Kei landed a punch to his face. Kei than made two more punches and kicked him in the gut. Baraka held it, but his head was soon grabbed as Kei did a bulldog on him, and then kicked him to a building.

'Now to take care of the followers before I get the big fish.'

Kei looked at the rest of the group as he smiled and walked to them.

"Yall want to keep me busy until your boss come to?"

The group step back and ran, leaving Siege and Jacob.

'Now that those two are okay, time to go finish what I started.'

Kei soon entered the building and found Baraka rising to his feet.

"Come on fugly, let's finish this!"

Kei jumped in and kicked Baraka's face and crouched down and gave a rising uppercut. He ran and caught Baraka by the throat as he made his hand glow red.

"Crimson Flair!"

The blast sent Baraka to a wall, while Kei dashed in a gave a solid punch to his gut. Baraka spat out blood as Kei clenched his fists.

"Oh no, I am not done yet, dick head!"

Kei then made rapid punches to Baraka's gut, each blow shattering Baraka's ribs as he spat out blood all over the place. Kei was still going until he stopped at the 99th hit. He then stepped back as he charges his right hand, which was now engulfed in Red, blazing energy.

"Have a taste of my new move fugly: Bandit Charge!"

Kei then moved in high speed as his fist connected with Baraka's face. The impact was overwhelming as his energy made a wave of energy hitting Baraka, destroying the wall and a good portion of the area behind him. Baraka was sent through the wall and beyond until his body felt limp and crashed to the floor, skidding a good minute or so.

Kei looked at his fist and then at Baraka. He then frowned.

"Damn it, I didn't even go all out. I thought Seigi was fighting against other guys that are stronger than this. If they are all like this, I'll die of boredom."

He then sighed as he headed back.

"Guess I'll go check up on those two."

Kei soon made to the area and went to Jacob and Siege. He checked them and saw that they were still alive, but were still injured.

'These two put up one hell of a fight. I wonder if they wouldn't mind going a round or two after this whole war is good and done.'

As Kei kept thinking about that, Rush, Kyassu, and the others made it. they all soon saw Kei and though the worse.

"Hey, get away from them you ass hole!"

Kei turned to see the others.

'They must think that I am one of those shit heads that attacked them. Well, looks like I have to prove them wrong.'

Kei walked up to them as they got ready. Kei then stopped and put his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes.

"You know, you could just tell them."

The others were confused until Jikan appeared. Rush recalls meting him from before.

"Jikan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to inform you of what is happening, but I am running out of time, so I have to make it quick. Kei here is the one who will help you in your fight with Hakai until Seigi returns."

Ryo then asked him a question.

"Seigi? You know where he is?"

"Yes, he is training in order to control his powers, but until then Kei will be here, assisting you with your fight."

They all then look at Kei, who was smiling. They then looked back at Jikan.

"When will Seigi be back?"

"Until his training is finished, but until then, fight on."

Jikan soon left as Kei went and picked up the others.

"So, do you guys have a place where we can set up camp?"

**(Somewhere in the Mortal Kombat Universe)**

Shao Kahn sat in his chair as he received a message of what happened. The tarkata was defeated by one man, and Baraka was also defeated. He was not happy.

"You never told me of this new fighter, or his skill. Explain, now!"

Out of the shadows came Genji, who adjusted his glasses as he looked at Shao Kahn.

"My deepest apologies, I had no idea that this fighter would be here. I also have no clue of his existence, so I am just as surprised as you are."

"I care little for excuses, only results. Now what would you suppose we do with this nuisance?"

Genji then went in to a thinking pose. "Well, I say we sent the new warrior after them. We should aslo send Mileena with her, just to be safe."

Shao kahn thought about it for a little and agreed.

"Alright, but this better work, or it will be your head."

"Why Shao Kahn, please have faith in me."

Genji then walked off as he hid his devilish smile.

'Yes, believe me as I promise to rip your very power from your dead corpse for lord Hakai.'

**Well, that was fast. Anyway, I'll get to the 24****th**** one soon, see ya.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I AM NOT DEAD! I am sorry for the wait guys, it's just that I had a lot of things on my plate for a while. Anyway, I am going to try my best to get back to work, so here goes.**

"So let me get this straight, you and your friends are from a world where these furries-"

"It's mobians."

"Sorry, Mobians live while fighting some fat bastard named after an egg? Man that sound messed up."

"If you think that wrong, then you should have seen the naruto universe. The leader of one of the villages looked to be in her late twenties, but was over fifty."

"Damn, this is kind of making me wish I was with you guys earlier."

Rush and the others laughed a bit as they were camping out a few mile from the area that Kei fought Baraka. Both Jacob and siege recovered after the fight with the tarkata, and were now eating some food that they brought from the absolution, near a fire that Zero himself created.

Kei looked around a bit as he caught a better look at the others.

"Man, to think that there are different worlds out there, and I am going to see more people like you all. I am one lucky son of a bitch."

The others began to chuckle a bit as they continue to eat their food.

"So Kei, mind me asking you a question?"

Kei looked to see that is was Zero that spoke.

"Sure pal, go ahead."

"Exactly how did you get so strong? I mean, Jacob and Siege got over run by the pack, yet you beat them and Baraka."

Maddie then spoke

"That is a good question. It seems obvious that the numbers game got to them, but why not you?"

"Well, to be honest, it's because I already faced people with the numbers game before. And trust me on this; compared to all the shit I had to go through, that fight was nothing."

"But that still doesn't answer the question on how you got so strong." Maddie pointed out.

"I mostly had gotten strong by fighting those better than me. Hell, I even fought some of my best friends at the times to get better. Speaking of fighting though, how long will it be before we meet this Shao Kong?"

"Well it could be a little while, concerning the fact that we have close to no idea of where he is." Jacob said this as he begins to think about the situation him and the group is in.

Kyassu then looked at Kei as he seemed to feel something odd.

Kei looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, but…I think there is something…different about you."

Ryo then nodded as he also looked at Kei

"Kyassu is right. During the time we were all coming to get to Jacob and Siege, I felt a strange and violent aura. It felt kind of…wild."

Kei looked at them and smiled as he shook his head.

"Wild huh, well it's nothing to be worried about. It's just the type of thing that I have when I am in a fight."

Rush got curious as he wanted to know more.

"Well, when you are in battle, what happens?"

"That is something that I don't need to tell you."

"What, why not?"

"Because, why do I need to tell you, if I can show you."

Siege got confused at that.

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out in due time. Now come on, let's get some rest."

Kei then laid down in a comfortable position with one leg over the other and began to quickly go to sleep. The others looked at one another until they snuffed out the fire and began to go to sleep.

**(With Seigi)**

"Come on Seigi, you need to move faster than that."

"I..AM!"

Andrew smiled a bit as he sees Seigi trying to run around the town. Now normally, Seigi would be able to do this with ease, but having five hundred pounds of weights on your ankle and wrists, a thousand on your abdomen, and another five hundred on your head can make that a challenge. Plus, add in the fact that he has to do this while outrunning Kei's car (That Hogosha found the keys to) and cannot take them off for the entire day, makes it even more of a challenge.

"Come on, Seigi, you can do better than this." Hogosha said with a smile as he accelerated the car, being only a few feet away from hitting Seigi.

"SH-SHUT UP!"

"Oh, sounds like someone got a temper there. Well, don't get mad at me, use it to go faster."

Seigi grit his teeth as he kept running. Just how the hell did he end up in this damn mess?

'_Oh, that right, they said that I need to work on my body before I can work on my skills. Well, at this rate, I won't even have a body to work on if this keeps up."_

Seigi then heard the sound of the car getting closer as he tried to run faster and faster. He was close to the end, he could taste it.

'_Just a little more. Come on body, don't give up on me now!'_

Deciding to give it all he got, seigi practically forced himself forward as he ran to the end of the line. The car was getting closer and closer, but at this point, he couldn't give a damn. He just kept running, as he felt his body getting heavier, as if it was all dead weight. At the last few steps though, he made it.

"YESSS!"

Seigi yelled in excitement, but he lost his footing as he came to the floor, crashing down. he rolled on to the grass and laid on his back, exhausted. He didn't even had enough energy to blink, let alone get up. Soon, Hogosha, Andrew, and Axel went to him. Hogosha was the first to congratulate him.

"Great seigi, you out run the car. At this rate, you might be able to keep up with Andrew."

At that moment, Seigi felt as if he was shot.

"Keep up?"

"Yes, keep up." Axel then jerked his thumb to Andrew. "Andrew is the fastest out of all of us, and could have easily out run the car, even with double your weights, by only using one foot."

Andrew rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Axel. "Gee, thanks for the compliment."

Hogosha bent down and picked up Seigi.

"Come on buddy, time for you to get some sleep."

**(With the others)**

The group woke up hours ago and kept walking to see if they could find some news about Shao Kahn. They soon made it to an abandoned village, where there wasn't a single soul in sight.

"Man, you don't think Shao Kahn drove them off, do you?" Siege asked as he looked around.

Kei kept walking until he stopped near a house on the left. "They weren't driven off."

Zero looked at him in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Because, I can smell the blood here. It's everywhere, and by the smell of it, it seems to be a few days old. Of course you alredy knew that don't you," Kei then turned at looked at the doors of a large house at the center of the village. "You fucking bitch."

At that moment, the air was silent, but soon, a terrible lauge was heard all throughout the area. The group got ready to fight who ever it was, as Kei just looked at the doors. The door swung open as many Takarta's and assassins came out. they all charged at the group until…

"STOP!"

At that moment, they all halt their advance. The group looked at the door to see two women at the door. One was dressed in purple, wearing a reveling and tight body suit, as well as a mask. She had shoulder length hair and a lustrous body, but also eyes similar to baraka's and the tarkata. The other had Messy dark blue hair mixed with dark brown streaks, Bright light blue eyes, parts of the skin on her face is missing, she had heavily tattoos on most of her skin. Wore Black and Dark Red robes over her chest, it is also sleeveless and stops before her belly button, chaos pendant around her neck, black fingerless gloves, dark red trousers.

The two women walked to the group as Kei kept a close eye on them. Soon, the one in purple took a look at him. Even though she had a mask on, Kei could swear he see something sharp beneath it.

"So, would you two mind telling me on why you are here?"

The women with the tattoos then smiled a bit as she began to speak.

"Straight to the point, huh? Well, I guess people like you always want to get to your death as fast as possible."

Kei then looked at the girl with the tattoos and gave her a look. The look practically screamed 'shut the fuck up', as his glare almost made her flinch. He then walked to the group as he kept his eyes on the girls.

"I may not know who the hell you two are, or why the fuck you killed all these people, which is a pretty safe bet considering I can smell the blood from you, but frankly, I don't give a shit. All I know is that I am going to beat the hell out of you, and when I am done, that Shao Kahn bitch is next!"

At the moment, the girl in purple looked at him as if she was just shot. The next thing the group knew, she was laughing her ass off.

"You think that you can beat my father, you? You are nothing more but an insect who thinks he can take on a giant."

The girl continues to laugh until Kei decided to push a few buttons.

"Really now, well if that is true, then this 'insect' is not only going to kick his ass, but I will personally make him my personally punching bag. And when I am done with him, you are going to be there to help collect his teeth, miss prime time bitch."

The girl stopped as she shot Kei a glare.

"You better watch what you say, mo-"

"Or what, cunt? You going to go all psycho bitch on me or something? Please, I deal with people like you all the time. Besides, if there one thing I learned, it's that whores like you are uglier on the inside no matter how good they look out. Now let's cut the fucking chatter, and get down to business."

Kei then got in to a fighting stance as the group also did the same. The one in purple got mad as she looked at the other girl.

"Skar, get ready!"

"Yes Mileena."

The two soon got in a fighting stance as the small army they had charged again. The group hel back, waiting for the fight to come to them until…

"Let's party!"

Kei dashed to the forces as everyone looked at him. Rush spoke first.

"Kei, what the hell, you can't-"

Siege then grabbed his shoulder.

"Trust me, he can. Let's just worry about the girls for now though, okay."

Rush nodded as he turned only to see Kei fighting the forces.

Kei grabbed one of the assassins by the face and dragged him across the floor, then used him to hit some of the forces ahead like a human shield. The taraka at the back tried to stab him, but Kei jumped out of the way as he threw the assassin at them. As the assassins fell, Kei leaped to them and stomped on their chest, making them gasped in pain. He then proceeds to pick one of them up by the neck and beat him down to the ground. He then turned to see the rest of them moving back a little.

"What don't tell me you idiots are going to back out now all because I beat a few of your friends? I still got some energy to burn, now,"

Kei then cracked a vicious smile as he got in to a running position.

"Let's continue to have some fun!"

He then ran to them in blinding speeds, busting through them as if they were nothing.

The group stared at Kei oddly as he continues to fight so much as if he enjoyed it. Maddie soon broke the silence.

"Thank god he isn't with Hakai."

"Agreed," Kyassu said as he turned to the Mileena and Skar. "But those two are."

The group then looked at them as they got ready to fight. Mileena took out two Sais as Skar got in to a fighting position. The group also noticed that a few more Assassins came to join the two.

"Looks like it became more of a fair fight." Ryo said as Mileena pointed her sai at them, signaling for an attack.

They all collided as Mileena made a dive with her Sais for Ryo. He dodged quickly as she rolled on the ground. Ryo threw a heavy punch at her, only to miss as Mileena hit him with a swift knee to his chin. Rush appeared behind her and tried to slash her, but she blocked it with one of her sais, then shifted her weight to toss him to the ground. Seeing her chance, she threw it at him, aiming for the head. Rush rolled out of the way just in time as the sai was mere inches from his head. Ryo tried to land a kick at her, but Mileena ducked under the blow and made a dash to Rush, with her sai at the ready. Rush raised his sword and blocked the stab of the sai. He then pushed her back until Ryo landed a swift punch to her ribs. Mileena hollered in pain as she jumped from her position to the side. Ryo took out a Kunai he had with him and threw it at her, only for one of the assassins to deflect it with his Kunai. The assassin jump toward them with his sword raised high, ready to slice. Ryo thought fast and made a quick uppercut to his chin, knocking him back. However, Mileena was behind the assassin as she tried to stab Ryo with both of her sais. Luckily, Rush manage to block the blow and knock her back to the ground. The three landed on their feet, with both Ryo and Rush looking at Mileena.

"She's no push over, Rush. Hell, if she was back in the village as a kunoichi, she would one of the best."

Rush nodded as he looked her with his sword raised.

"I know. She isn't your typical opponent, but that doesn't mean she's unbeatable."

As the two went back into the fray with Mileena, Maddie had her hands filled with Skar. As the two were circling each other, Maddie tried to use her powers to force her back. Skar felt the invisible blow and fell on her back, but quickly bounce back as she pushed up with her hands and landed her feet on Maddies chest. The blow knocked the wind out of her as she fell on her back. Skar saw her chance as she made a quick dash for her opponent. She jumped high and tried to land a falling knee on Maddies back, only to be hit by a fire ball. Skar recovered on the ground quickly to see Zero looking at her.

"Leave her alone you damn wench!"

Zero made a dash at her as Skar got ready. He tried to land a punch only for Skar to take his fist and twist him in the air making him hit the floor. She then raised her foot, ready to smash Zero's head in. at the last minute, the hedgehog turned to dodge the blow. Thinking fast, Zero made a small pillar of earth out of the ground. The pillar hit Skar at the abdomen as she stepped back from the hit. Zero then proceeded to jump in the air as he got ready to attack, only to have Skar strike him at the ribs. She then got in to a snake stance as she delivered fast blows at Zero, starting with a few blows to his gut, and then working her way up to his face as she finished with two swift kicks sending him in to the air and a final ax kick that sent him crashing to the floor. Maddie soon gained back some strength to see what was happening. When she saw Skar picking Zero up by the throat, she felt a great surge of anger and power.

"Get your hands off him!"

Skar turn back only to feel a great force of power picking her up. She was being smashed to one small house to another, as she began to lose consciousness. Maddie then raised her up high as she raised her arm. Then, with great force, she slammed her arm down, sending Skar to the ground hard from five hundred feet height. The impact was massive as a small cloud of dust was made. Maddie went to Zero, not paying attention to Skar at all. She helped him to his feet as she looked at him with worry.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just fine. What about you though?"

Maddie smiled as she raised a thumb.

"Just perfect."

As the two got to their feet, the looked around them to see what was happening so far.

Jacob dodged a few assassins as he made a few tornados to blow them away. He began to take a breath until he heard a footstep from behind. He turned and threw a knife at an assassin that was hold a sword. The knife hit his shoulder, making him step back in pain. Jacob made a jump to the Assassin and kick him at the head, knocking him out. At that time however, another one came from behind ready to strike until Siege came in a dealt him a heavy blow to his back, and finished him with a punch to his gut, knocking him out.

He looked at Jacob and smiled.

"You owe me one."

"Yeah, I know."

Just as the two were talking, three of the assassins tried to jump them. They had their blades ready to strike until the sound of chains was heard as they were cut deeply, falling to the floor.

Jacob and Siege looked up to see Kyassu holding his blades.

"Now you both owe me one."

The two then looked at each other and shrugged as they got back in to the fray.

Back in the fight with Mileena, Rush and Ryo stood their ground as she and her few remaining group of assassins stood ready to give the final blow.

Mileena then began to laugh a bit as she looks at the two.

"You two think that you defeat me? How incredible stupid of you to even come up with the idea. And what about that fool who charged at the Takarta and the assassins? Surely he must have been the biggest fool of them all if he thought he could defeat small armies that not even a FRACTION of father's servants!"

As Mileena soon began to laugh a little bit more, a voice spoke out.

"And you must be the stupidest bitch on this planet if you think a couple of assholes could beat me!"

At that moment, everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at the origin of the voice.

It was Kei, walking to them with grin as he looked to be fine. There wasn't a scratch on him, almost as if he hasn't been in a fight at all.

The same could not be said about the ones he fought though…

The Takarta and the assassins were a mess! Bodies lay out on the floor with some being in small craters, a few in big dents of some of the houses, and even others that went through some glass windows. There were even those that looked like they have been through tables and chairs once they looked around a bit. It was as if they fought an army of violent, rouge warriors and lost.

But there wasn't no army that oppose them.

No rouges that appeared in the fight.

Not even a sign of any interference at all.

All there was, walking so calmly to the group was Kei.

Mileena felt shocked and surprised at this as she looked at her remaining forces.

"Forget them; focus your attacks on him!"

The assassins looked at one another oddly. It would be crazy to fight a guy who demolished a small army without breaking a sweat. They were scared, and Mileena saw that.

And she decided to give them another reason why they should be.

"If you don't do as I say, I will personally bring you back to face my father. Now which are you scared of more: this mortal or my father, Shao Kahn!"

It was at that point that they made their decision as the assassins charged at Kei.

"Okay, come on, I got some time to kill!"

Kei then got in to a fighting stance as they came at him. he dodge a slash from a blade as he grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, breaking the man's hand. The other assassins flinched a bit, and that was all the time Kei needed as he threw the assassin he had to them. They fell to the ground as Kei made a dash. One of them got to their feet only to receive a knee to his face. The blow was so hard that the assassin couldn't see out of one eye. Kei grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground hard, making the area vibrate a bit. He then began to rapidly punch the assassin until the rest got up. See his chance, Kei jumped high and kicked one at the back of the neck, sending him through a support beam of a house, making it fall on him. The rest were now shaking in fear as Kei looked at them. They tried to escape, but Kei grabbed the last two as he smashed the faces to the floor with a double bull dog. There was a soft sound of a crack when the impact connected.

Kei soon got to his feet as he looked at Mileena. She didn't what to feel right now; anger because a man had killed her servants, or fear that he killed her servant easily. But her mind decided to go with fear as she saw her face

Kei was smiling and not just an ordinary smile either. No, it was a smile of the lust for battle, a smile that was asking for more, a smile that looked to be truly blood thirsty.

A smile that looked to belong to a wild beast out for blood.

"Come on, is that it! You came here to kill us, sending the majority of your men at ME! And now you are going to stand there as you look like you are pissing your pants? Send in more, I am not done yet damn it. I haven't had a decent fight since the tourney, and I will be damned if I can't find someone here to make me break a sweat, so stop staring at me and get you damn ass over here, and fight!"

Kei then began to walk faster as Mileena got her sai ready. She could feel her hand shaking, SHAKING! This has never happened before. Never has her-or anyone for that matter-encountered someone who has an unlimited lust for battle. Not even Shao Kahn was this blood thirsty.

It was then that she saw someone jumping at Kei. It was Skar, as she seemed to recover from her fight with Maddie.

Kei looked at Skar as she tried to hit him. he caught her fist as he looked at her.

"You know, for an evil chick, you sure can fight. How about you ditched miss Bitchy over their and hang with us?"

"Sorry, I'll pass."

She then jumped back to Mileena as she pulled out a smoke pellet. She threw it at the ground, and black smoke covered the area. Once it cleared, the two was gone.

Kei took a breat of fresh air as he looked at the group. They all looked at him with shocked faces as he raised a brow.

"What?"

**Yes, done at last. Sorry for the wait, I really am. It's just that I have a shitload of work on me. Anyway, later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yes, I know I haven't made any updates in a while. Yes, I know you guys are getting impatient, and yes, I will try to finish story as fast as possible. Now on to the story!**

"So how far are we from Mileena?" said a cautious Maddie as the group followed Kei, who was leading the path.

"Not that far. She is just a few more miles up ahead."

It was at this point that Kyassu got curious. "How can you be sure?"

"During the fight back there I manage to get a certain sense of her friend's spirit."

"Her spirit?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine named Hogosha tried to teach me on how to trace and locate others by their spirits, like how some can sense other peoples energy. It sound stupid, sure, but by god does it come in handy. Unfortunately, I can only do it if I physically touch the person I want to track. That is why I didn't do anything to Skar when I caught her punch. I knew that they would escape so that they could go back to Kahn."

After hearing this, the others stared at him in surprised. Kei stopped and looked at them with a shrug.

"What, you thought I was all brawn and no brain? Come on guys, have a little faith in me."

"It's not that we don't have faith in you Kei," Said Siege as he looked at him. "It's just that, after what we all saw a few hours ago, we are a little bit more cautious about you."

Kei shook his head as he looked at him.

"Alright I get it, you were shocked about it. Well, look. Believe it or not, I was practically raised that way. I get aroused by fighting, and in a way, it seems to be that only thing that makes me, well, me. But let's forget about that and continue with our goal. Now let's move!"

Nodding, the group soon continued to move forward.

**(Shao Kahn's palace.)**

Genji adjust his glasses as he leaned to the wall.

"It seems as if they are coming."

Kahn looks at Genji with a face of rage as he got up from his throne.

"I know they are, and it is you who are to blame. This warrior clearly turned the tide and is now coming here."

"Calm down, Lord Shao Kahn. I promise you, by the end of this day, your worries will all be over."

"It better," Kahn said as he picked Genji up by the throat. He began to squeeze it as his eyes turned red. "Or it will be your head!"

He then let Genji go as he walked away. But as he did so, he missed the one moment where Genji shot a mad grin on his face.

**(With Seigi)**

"Guys, not that I am not grateful or anything, but can we take a break? I have been at this for 12 hours straight since 5 in the freaking morning!"

The others laughed as they looked at Seigi. He was now in a heavily flowing river as they told him to do squats. At first, he thought they were kidding, but nope, they were serious. They even went as far as to make lines in which he have to keep his feet in the entire time.

Hogosha looked at the sun as he saw that it was getting to be around five thirty.

"Yeah, I guess he is right. Come on, let's take a break."

After hearing that, Seigi sieged in relief as he jumped out of the river. However, he didn't expect to be so high in the sky. He was so surprised that he hit the ground on his head.

"Ouch, guess I am not used to that power yet."

"You will be soon," Axel said as he helped him up. "Now come on, let's go head over to Kei's I am sure he won't mind if we stay there."

Hogasha nodded as he shot a grin.

"Yeah, and as we go and play his games."

Andrew then began to laugh as they walked.

"Same old Hogosha, you will never change."

**(Back with the group)**

The group was now at their destination, as they stood right outside Kahn's palace. Kei smiled as he looked at the others.

"Okay guys, this is how we are going to do this. We are going to go in there and head straight to Kahns place. Don't even stop for the small fries, they are not important right now."

They all nodded as Kei turned. He smiled as he cocked his fist back.

"Knock knock."

Kei then hit the door with a strong punch, shattering it. Right on cue, the others saw a whole group of soldiers ready to fight them.

"Wow, I guess he knew we was coming." Said a surprised Jacob.

Kei cracked his fist as he kept walking.

"Doesn't matter how many he got waiting, the result will be the same. Now let's move, we got a demonic asshole to beat."

With that, the group moved forward, as Jacob threw multiple tornados at the enemy to keep them at bay. While he had the front, Zero and Siege had the front as they combined their elemental powers to keep the rear in check, while the rest covered the sides. The soldiers couldn't even touch them as they kept moving forward, not stopping for anything at all. Once the group made it past the soldiers, Zero made a wall of earth to black the entrance.

"Well, that was exciting. Let's see what else that prick got to throw at us." Kei said as he began to walk to Kahns room, only to stop as Ryo looked at him.

"Dude, what's wrong, why did you stopped?"

"Because we got company."

Hearing this, the others turned to see Millena leaning to a wall. She wasn't alone though, as Baraka and Reptile was with her.

Kei smiled as he walked to them. "So you three came here to show us around?"

Mileena made a small laugh as she looked at him. "No, we came here to kill you, all of you."

Kyassu then looked around as he looked at her. "By yourselves? You three do know that we all have beaten you before, right?"

"Of course we know you fool," Baraka said with a small amount of anger before he points his finger at the door. "That is why we didn't come here alone."

After he said that, the door opened to reveal a large centaur with horns on his head and a large metallic rat like tail.

"Meet Motaro, one of my lords' strongest warriors. He is here to make sure that you all fall."

Motaro roared as he looked at the others. Rush looked at Kei. "What now, do we fight or try to slip by."

Kei looked at him and smiled. "There are no we this time, you and the others will have to go to Kahns room."

"Wait, but what about you?"

"Oh don't worry, I am just going to stay here and have some fun."

Jacob looked at Kei as if he was mad. "By yourself? Kei, I know you are strong, but-"

"There is no time to discuss this, now get going!"

With that, Kei dashed forward and went to Baraka, with his fist cocked. He stopped just in time to be face to face with him.

"Hello there fugly, remember me?"

He then grabbed one of his arms and threw him to Reptile, making them crash in to a wall. Millena saw her chance and took out her sais as she tried to stab Kei, but he caught them just in time as he threw her to the ground hard. Kei then heard loud footsteps as he saw Motaro running at him.

"Come on, big boy! I got something for you."

Motaro tried to ram his head at him, but Kei jumped in to the air and landed on his back. He then grabbed his horns as he pretended that Motaro was a rodeo bull.

"Yeehaw! Who knew riding a centaur is more fun than riding a mechanical bull?"

Seeing this, the others took it as their chance to slip by as they ran to the door. Once they got through, Kei made Motaro crash in to a wall as he jumped off his back. Motaro shook some of the ruble off his head as he looked at him.

"Why you lousy bug! I will crush your skull for that!"

"Well, well, he talks ladies and gentlemen, he talks. For a minute there, I thought you were one of those retarded centaurs or something, because you sure as hell got the face for it."

Motaro blew air out of his nose as Baraka and the others got to their feet.

"I told you that this one has an annoying mouth on him." Millena said as she got her sais ready.

Reptile dusts the dirt off him as he got ready for a fight. "He won't have for much longer, because I am going to melt it off."

Kei smiled as he hears this and got to his stance, and makes a motion with his hand.

"If you want a piece of me, come and get it. But be careful, because my bark is worse than my bite."

**(With the others.)**

As the others kept running to their direction, Ryo looked at Jacob.

"Do you think that he will be alright back there? I mean, he is going up against some strong opponents back there."

"Trust me when I say this, but I think he might be more happy if Shao Kahn himself was back there."

After saying that, the two kept running with the others as they decided not to talk about it anymore. Soon, within a minute or so, the group found themselves at Kahns throne room. It was a lot bigger than they thought it would be, as the room looked like it could over a hundred people easy in it. There were weapons and trophies on the walls, and a big red flag with the mortal kombat symbol on it. And beneath that flag, was Kahn, sitting on his throne. They also noticed another person besides him, one who looked as if he matched the description of the same person that Kei told them about.

Kahn stood to his feet as he looked at the group, with his eyes blazing with anger. "So, you are the ones who have come here to stop me? I expected there to be more of you."

The group looked at him with confused faces. They came here to stop Hakai's ally, not Kahn.

'Could it be possible,' Siege thought as he looked at Genji. 'That he allied himself with Kahn and betrayed his master?'

As the group began to have these thoughts, Kahn spoke.

"No matter though, because now you all shall face three of my most loyal and strongest troops. Come to me, my Shokans!"

The group was confused, as they didn't had any clue on what a Shokan was. Their thoughts were broken though, as a loud noise coming from a door came. There were loud stomping noises that made the room shake with each step. The door was shaking until it was swung open, revealing three large creatures with four arms. One had lightly tan skin with a black pony tail, wearing only black shorts with arm and leg braces. Another was female, having a Mohawk and some horns on her head, arms and legs braces, as well a red leotard that only covered her bust. The last one was a male, only he had tiger like stripes with claws and fangs, and wore shreds of armor on him.

The group looked at them with horror as they began to get ready. Kahn then raised his finger at them.

"Goro, Sheeva, Kintaro, as your emperor, I order you three to kill them all, NOW!"

Hearing this, the striped one, known as Kintaro, roared with power as he, Goro, and Sheeva, went after the group.

Thinking fast, Maddie used her power to pushed the three back, but found that it was difficult as they kept trying to force their way through.

"I can't hold them for much longer, get ready!"

Nodding, all the boys got ready as they were prepared to fight the Shokans. Within a few seconds, the three broke out of Maddies control and went to them, with fury in their eyes.

Goro jumped in to the air and tried to stomp Kyassu first, but he missed as the soul reaper dodged at the last second. Seeing his chance, Rush came in with his sword, raising it high to hit Goros head, but his blade met his arm braces as Goro grabbed him and slam to the ground. The Shokan raised his fist to hit him until Kyassu wrapped his chains around him and threw him to a wall, smashing right through it in the process.

Rush got to his feet as he looked at Kyassu.

"Thanks."

Kyassu looked at him, but with a serious glare.

"You can thank me by fighting, now stop talking and get ready, because he is coming for more."

Rush looked at him and was ready to respond until Goro broke out of the ruble and tried to ram in them. The two rolled out of the way as they both began to charge at the Shokan. Goro stretch all four of his arms as he clapped them, making a small sonic boom as Rush and Kyassu fell back and hit the ground. They rolled on the floor and recovered as Goro picked up a piece of the ground and chuck it at them. Thinking fast, Kyassu used his chains to grab it and throw it right back at him, only for Goro to smash it with his fist. The two than looked at him as he walked forward.

"Is that the best you worms got?"

Kyassu and Rush got in to a stance as they had one thought in mind

'Buddy, not even close.'

As the two battle Goro, Ryo and Jacob went up against Kintaro. Jacob tried to blow him away with a small tornado, but Kintaro stood his ground as he stood tall. Seeing his chance, Ryo dashed to Kintaro and landed a quick uppercut. Kintaro was hit hard, but manage to brush it off as he looked at them. Kintaro roared in rage as he dashed straight to them with his fists cocked. Thinking fast, the two ran to him at full speed and rolled under him to dodge the attack. Kintaro turned to see his targets.

"Stop running and fight me you cowards!"

The large Shokan stomped on the ground as Jacob and Ryo try to come up with a plan.

"How are we going to beat this guy? He is so strong that I am afraid to even get close to one, let alone all four of those damn arms?"

Jacob tries to think as he looked at their opponent.

"Let's see. If memory serves, most large opponents have at least one obvious weakness."

"What make you say that?"

"Well, one: I have experience with somewhat large opponents, and two: Cole gave me advice about this type of thing."

"So wait, you are going to follow on your experience and advice?"

"Well yeah, that and there's one last thing we haven't tried yet."

"Really, what's that?"

"Follow my lead."

Jacob then faced Kintaro as the giant began to walk to him.

"Are you two finally ready to meet your end?"

"No, but are you?"

Jacob soon began to run as Kintaro swung his arm. As the Shokan hit him, he was surprised to see that instead of Jacob, it was a small tornado that took his place. Kintaro fell to his feet as he hit the ground hard. The Shokan got to his feet as he saw Jacob behind him. Ryo saw this and caught on.

"Oh, now I get it."

Realizing this, Ryo dashed to Kintaro and leaped in the air as he tries to land a blow. Kintaro smiled as he saw that the attack was rather slow. Kintaro raised his arms ready to knock him out of the air, but once he hit him, he realized that he only hit thin air.

"What?"

Kintaro looked around and was hit with a sucker punch to the face, which actually broke his nose. The furry Shokan stepped back as he fell on to one knee. He then looked at the two with fury in his eyes.

"You will pay for that!"

Kintaro made a dash for the two as he leaped in to the air and tried to crush them under his feet. The two rolled out of the way and looked at one another.

"You get the idea?"

"Yeah, I think I am"

Nodding, Jacob ran towards the Shokan. Jacob made a tornado to hit him as he leaped in to the air. As the Shokan got hit by the tornado, the wind user took out a few throwing knives as he hit his knees, making the Shokan howl in pain. Ryo soon ran to him and deliver swift blazing dragon punch to his already broken nose, making him fall to the ground hard.

The two came back together as they looked at the Shokan trying to get up.

"As long as we rely on our speed and keep our distance…"

Jacob then finished his sentenced as he looked as the Shokan "Then we can land some hits while he won't land any!"

Kintaro roared as he ran to them, ready to continue the fight.

While that was happening, Maddie, Zero, and Siege was up against Sheeva , who was proving to be just as difficult as her male companions.

"You worthless vermin, prepare to meet your end by a hand of a true warrior Shokan!"

The female Shokan then began to run at the three as they looked at one another.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Zero said as they both nod. "Then let's do this."

Working together, Zero and Siege controlled the wind in order to get her off her feet, with Maddie using her powers to lift her up as well.

Sheeva tried to move around, but couldn't as she was helpless in the air. "What sorcery is this, what are you three doing to me."

Siege smiled as he looked at her. "Oh nothing much, just trying to see how far you can go before we lose control."

Scared, the Shokan yelled put her curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"You will just have to find out, which is very soon."

The three then made Sheeva go high in to the air, even going past the ceiling. The Shokan went higher and higher as she felt the rush of the wind hitting her face. She soon hit the clouds and was finding it hard to breath, then she hit the atmosphere, and felt so clod that she blacked out. Soon she began to fall back down, as the three Mobians began to lose their grip from such a range.

Think quickly, Zero made a deep hole right where Sheeva would land. In a few minutes, the female Shokan landed right where he predicted, hitting the hole so hard, that the whole area shook, making even the other two Shokan and their friends lose their footing.

Siege broke the silence as he looked at the two. "I am positive that she won't be getting up."

"In that case," Zero said as he looked at the other Shokans "Let's finish this."

**(With Kei)**

As the battle raged in Kahn throne room, Kei was enjoying himself to his own ordeal.

"Come on you guys, I know you can do better than that. I mean, there are four of you, no matter how much of a pack of losers you are."

Mileena began to get enraged as she threw her sai at him, only to miss as Kei made a dash at her. He stops at her face as he shot a wild toothy grin.

"Admit it, you wish you could rip my mouth off and slice me in to bits, don't ya, huh hot tits?"

"SHUT UP!" Mileena screamed as she tried to stab him with her other sai, but missed as Kei got out of the way. Her sai, instead of hitting Kei, hit Baraka's shoulder, making him scream in pain.

"You stupid sharp tooth bitch, I nearly had him!"

"Keep your mouth shut and kill him Baraka!"

"Don't you dare order me! I follow the command of my lord, not you!"

"But I am his daughter, and as such, you will do as I say!"

Motaro and Reptile looked at them argue as Kei jumped on the centaurs back, leaning on his head.

"Don't you think it's great to see two idiots fight? Almost bring a tear to my eye."

Kei then looked at Reptile who shot an acid spit at him. Thinking fast, Kei dodged it, fast enough to let the half of Motaro face take the hit.

"GAHHH, MY EYES, IT GOT IN TO MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!"

The centaur soon went crazy as he ran over Reptile. Seeing his chance, Kei ran to the centaur.

"Don't worry buddy, it will soon be over!"

Kei dashed to Motaro and grabbed his neck, making him fall to the floor. He then made the hold tighter and tighter until he went to sleep.

Kei wiped the dust off him as looked at Reptile.

"Your next asshole."

Reptile shot another acid spit as Kei rolled under it and went to him.

"You know, spitting at people is pretty fucking rude. How about you keep your mouth shut!"

With the strength of his legs, Kei jumped while landing his boot on Reptiles throat. When he landed, he made spat out a vast amount of Reptiles blood.

Kei removed his boot as he saw him on the floor.

"I think I just either killed him or knocked him out."

Kei then looked at Baraka, who rushed at him. Smiling, Kei grabbed his arm and raised his elbow.

"Nice try, but too slow!"

Kai broke his arm as Baraka screamed again.

Seeing his chance, Kei took a strong step in front and landed a heavy hit to Barakas chest with his shoulder, making the Tarkaten flew back so hard that he smashed through a wall.

"Well that was easy."

Right when he was ready to leave, Millena tried to attack from behind.

"You won't escape from me!" Mileena said as she revealed her mouth to show her Tarkatan teeth, ready to take a chomp out of Kei.

"Jesus, do you ever give up!"

Kei turned and grabbed her throat, surprised to see her mouth.

"Holy shit! And I said you were fucked on the inside, I take it back, you're fucked up in both."

Kei grabbed a rock from one of the broken walls and kneed Mileena in the gut, opening her mouth. He then placed in in her mouth and threw her face first to the ground.

"This should fix that!'

Kei jumped high in the air and stomped on the back of her head.

For a few minutes, screams of agony was heard throughout the halls.

**(Back in Kahns throne room)**

The group was doing well against the two remaining Shokans, as they manage to make them get tired easily. Kahn anger started to boil however, as seeing his Shokans getting over powered was making him see red.

"Genji, my patience is starting to reach it limit. Do something about these pests or I will have your head.

Genji nodded as he looked at him. "Of course, lord Shao Kahn."

'Damn, I thought I wouldn't have to waste my time on this, guess there no choice…'

As Genji was ready to fight, a lord voice came to the room.

"YO, KAHN! I hope you don't mind me and your daughter getting acquainted here. You know, for a total bitch, she actually pretty cute when she quiet."

Shoa Kahn got to his feet as he saw Kei walking in, carrying Mileena over his shoulder, with her rear end being the first to see.

"Who are you?"

"Oh me? My name is Kei, and I am the one who gave your daughter a makeover."

Kei then threw her to Kahns feet, making the emperor look at what he had done.

Mileena's teeth were all broken as well as missing, with blood gushing out of her broken gums.

Kahn looked at Kei with rage as he looked at Kei.

"How dare you! I will have your head!"

"Yeah well try it, you overgrown gorilla."

Kahn threw a green spear that he made with his energy at Kei, who ducked under the spear.

"Wow that was close. Almost took my head off."

Kei looked at the others and saw that they were busy fighting.

'Well at least I will keep this asshole busy; I just hope they won't need my help.' Kei thought as he saw the fearsome lord throwing more of his green spears. Reacting quickly, the wild fight dashed to the cruel ruler, while dodging his spears.

"You wish to fight me up close, so be it, you worm!"

"Oh shut up, you ugly ass gorilla!"

Enraged, Kahn summoned his hammer and leaped in the air, ready to break it over Kei's head. He missed as Kei made a punch to his ribs. Ignoring the pain, Kain swung it horizontally, hitting Kei at hie shoulder. The wild fighter was sent to Kahns chair, breaking it in the process.

Kei rose to his feet as he held his shoulder and squeezed it.

**(CRACK)**

Kei then moved his arm a bit as he looked at Kahn.

"Okay, let's try that again."

Kahn huffed as he ran to Kei, hammer ready to smash his head wide open.

While the two continued fighting, the others were getting ready to beat the Shokans.

Maddie used her powers to make Kintaro fall to his feet as Zero gained a boost from Siege.

"You aim high." Siege said with a smile.

"And you aim low." Zero finished as he leaped in to the air and launched a fire ball at the shokan, strong enough to burn the area around him. Thinking fast, Siege controlled the air to pick him up, and summoned a bolt of lightning to hit him, making him hit the ground again, but only harder.

The three mobians regrouped as they looked at the others fighting Goro.

"Come on, just go down already!" said Ryo as he made a quick kick to Goro's gut, causing him to spit out blood.

Goro wiped the blood off his face and looked at the ninja. "I will not yeiled, not until you and your group are all dead."

"Well sorry to say pal," Jacob said as he got his knives ready. "But that is not going to happen."

Jacob then threw his knives at Goros legs, making him unable to move.

"Let's end this!" Rush said as he and Kyassu slashed him multiple times. Jacob then followed up by throwing a tornado, along with Ryo performing his fire style jitsu. The end result was a tornado of fire hitting the mighty Shokan. When the tornado faded, Goro was massively burnt as he fell back on to the floor.

Ryo wiped some sweat off him as he looked at the others. "Well, that was more difficult that I thought."

Back in the fight with Kei and Shoa Kahn…

"Man, for a over grown gorilla, you don't know when to quit." Kei said as he dodged more of Kahns hammer, and started to made quick jabs to his ribs and liver, hoping that it would at least slow him down.

The Emperor was relentless though, as he kept going with might vigor in his strength. He finally grabbed Kei by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

"I grow tired of your constant talk, now die."

Kahn then head-butted him to the ground as he raised his might hammer. Kei looked up and cracked a wild smiled.

"Sorry, but I got a girl to get back to, so I am afraid that dying isn't in my daily chores for today."

Kei then powered his fist with red energy as raised his fist."

"CRIMSON GEYSER!"

As his fist hit the ground, a red geyser rose and disrupts the emperor's attack, making him go high in to the air.

"I'm not done with you!" Kei said as he leapt to the air after him.

Kei landed a punch to Kahns face, and then followed up with a knee to his back. He then grabbed his throat and twist in the air. With a heavy landing, he smashed Kahns head to the floor, breaking his helmet. Kahn head was not covered in his own blood as he tried to stand to his feet, only for Kei to cocked back his fist.

"You'l swallow some of your own broken teeth with this one!"

Kei then hit Kahn's face so hard that he actually fell with his fist still hitting the cruel ruler. Making Kahn's face break his floor to pieces as a hole was now made.

Rising from the ground, Kei saw that Kahns face was far beyond recognition as he got out of the hole.

"Now, where that freak with the glasses?"

Kei and the others looked around, only to find Genji with a broken Kahn in his hand like a broken toy.

"I am surprised. I never guessed that you would beat Kahn. I guess that saved me the trouble of fighting him myself."

"Fighting him?" Kyassu said as he looked at Genji. "But I thought you were working with him?"

"No. you see, I only joined him because I wanted to do this without the help of the others. Besides, it would have been longer if I got them to help, so joining him was much more senseable. Because of that, not only do I have right where I want him,. But I also got a new ally for lord Hakai's cause."

Taking a minute to notice, Kei realized who he meant. "You mean the Skar girl, she joined you?"

"Yes, and she was rather happy about as well. But now, if you excuse me, I got somewhere I need to be."

Genji then raised the broken ruler and raised his other hand. With a sift motion, he put his hand in Kahns heart, as the emperor jerked his body from the impact, as the blow has certainly killed him.

The others looked at the scene with wide eyes as they saw Kahn dide before them. Soon, they saw Genji took out a greenish orb out of Kahn's body, as he drop him to the floor. A portal soon opened behind him as he walked backwards.

"Goodbye dear warriors. May fortune bring me the same luck that you have given me today."

And with that, Genji was gone, leaving the group with thought about the new enemy the will have to face in the immediate future.

**I am sorry, so so so so sorry about the wait. Tis just that a whole lot of shit been happening and I am getting ready to leave, so I had a a lot of shit on my plate. Don't worry I will finish this…one day…I hope..**


	26. Special Announcement

**"Hello guys, it's me, Fire Assassin, and as you know, I haven't update this story in over a year."**

"Yeah, which is why I bet many people are probably pissed at what you are going to say."

**"God damn it, Kei, just what the fuck is with you? Every time I say something important, you jump in."**

"Because I think this is fucking ridiculous! How the hell is it that you finished the Smash Bros. story first and not this one?"

**"Because, that story was simpler: Bad guy kills people, Hero search for bad guy, Bad guy makes tourney, and Hero enters to kill him."**

"But that story was started practically a year after this one!"

**"Yeah, so?"**

"So shouldn't you have finished this one first?"

**"*SIGH* Look, Kei, I am going to finish it, I swear, but I just need to work on Smash and New Life right now. Besides, you wasn't this made when I cancel the Naruto Vs. challenge where I can make Death Battle like status and fights between Naruto characters and any other anime/movie/video game characters."**

"That because no one here cares about other people opinions! I mean come on, Naruto beating Ausra and Thor. That's bull shit!"

**"Hey man, people love the guy just as much as the Jesus Yamato fan club loves Kira."**

"…Jesus what?"

**"Jesus Yamato. It's a term that fans gave to Kira from Gundam Seed, saying that he is the best pilot in history because he survived two or three events that would have killed anyone else. Though they do overlook the fact that he is protected by plot."**

"You mean the Mary Sue guy from Seed? Fuck him; Domon would tear him a new asshole if he was there. Burning Finger all the fucking way!"

**"….I don't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that you actually know about Domon, or the fact that you even know just who Kira is."**

"Well I do like fighting, and I do like machines. That why I am a little jelous of the Coop guy from Megas XLR. He is living the dream."

**"Okay, well to continue. I am here to announced that, as of now, PART ONE of Universal War is over! However, there will be a part TWO. I am doing this because I want to have more time working on Blood Ties and New Life.**

**Now don't worry, I will still accept OC, including those sent so far, but I won't be taking any more right now. Once Blood Ties or New Life is over, you can bet your ass that I will make UW part 2, and when I do, you can send all the OC's you want. **

**Think of this as a ending to season 1 of a show. It's only temporary and until then you can read the other two stories. I am sorry to make you wait for so long, and I promise you all that when I make part 2, there will be more action, suspense, OC's, and fights."**

"And if that's not enough for you ever loving bastards, then feel free to support my cause for telling Mr. Fire Ass over here to make a Death Battle like showdown between any two characters. People like Sol fighting Ragna, Mai Vs Morrigan, or even Ryu Vs Wolverine."

**"Kei! What the fuck are you doing."**

"I am asking them if they want to see it, captain asshole. Now calm down."

**"You son of a bitch. You know what, two can play that game. Readers, how will you like to see Kei's WORST fear? Somehting that would be so funny, that you would laugh your ass off!"**

"You wouldn't dare!"

**"Oh yes I would, dood. Besides, I am the one who made you, and last I check, I can still put you in any story I want. So how about it guys are you curious to see what the great Kei Takano is scared of? Leave a comment of which one you want to see. Until then, be patient for the UW part 2, enjoy my other stories, and keep rocking doods!"**


End file.
